


Asesinato en Storybrooke

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fanfic francés Meurtre à Storybrooke de Gottevil]</p><p>Regina Mills y Emma Swan son dos policías que tendrán que formar pareja, a regañadientes, para resolver un crimen que trae de cabeza a un pequeño pueblo. ¿A qué se tendrán que enfrentar las chicas? ¿Se llevarán bien o se matarán? </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9803256/1/Meurtre-%C3%A0-Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como cada mañana

 

 

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las persianas se posaron sobre la cabellera rubia que reposaba sobre la almohada de plumas bien estofada.

Algunos segundos más tarde, la luz forzó a la joven a abrir los ojos, dejando a sus pupilas esmeraldas llenarse de sol, lo que arrancó un gruñido de insatisfacción.

Después de unos minutos necesarios, la joven se incorporó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso la camiseta que yacía hecha una bola a los pies de la mesilla de noche.

Se giró y su mirada se posó en el hombre que dormía a su lado. Como cada mañana, el asco de verlo compartir su cama le dio ganas de gritar. Como cada mañana, sus ronquidos le dieron ganas de estrangularlo. Y sin embargo, como cada mañana, suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, sabiendo pertinentemente que estaría ahí a la hora de irse a acostar.

Despertado por los movimientos de su compañera, el hombre se dio la vuelta y posó su mano sobre el  hombro de la bella rubia.

«¿Ya te levantas?»

Con un suspiro, la joven rechazó su mano y se puso en pie

«Tengo una reunión con el director…»

«Oh, buena suerte, muñeca…»

Sin mirarlo, la rubia se levantó y cogió su reloj de la mesita de noche

«Hey, ¿Emma?...Te amo, ¿lo sabes?»

Como nada mañana, ella no respondió a las palabras de su marido.

Como cada mañana, sus ojos se posaron en la foto que presidía la cómoda frente a su cama. Como cada mañana, desde hacía casi dos años, se marchó llorando a tomar su ducha.

 

El desayuno fue rápido, como siempre, para evitar ver la cara de su marido que la miraba comer, mirándola con ojos vidriosos como un pescado muerto en la bandeja de la pescadería.

Pero esa vez, Neal fue más rápido que ella. Deseaba tanto reconquistarla que,  día tras día, noche tras noche, se empeñaba en ello, pero sin éxito. Bajó las escaleras gruñendo.

Sus gemidos sacaron de quicio a Emma.

«¿Qué te duele ahora? ¿La mano? ¿La rodilla? ¿La espalda? ¿La cabeza?» preguntó ella dejando su tazón en el fregadero.

Ella ya estaba más que harta de oírlo quejarse, cada santo día, de un dolor diferente.

El Neal que ella había conocido, al que había amado, combativo y motivado, había dejado su sitio a un despojo humano, de baja por enfermedad desde hacía dos años, encontrando una nueva excusa, un nuevo dolor imaginario en casa cita con el médico.

«¡Emma, estoy realmente mal, lo sabes!»

Hundiendo su mirada en la de la joven, él se masajeó suavemente la muñeca como para confirmar sus palabras.

«No es fácil para mí desde que…»

Sintiendo la cólera apoderarse de ella, Emma lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa

«¡No digas nada…NO-DIGAS-NADA! Cállate, cállate, ya no quiero escucharte, no te atrevas a pronunciar una palabra más o te juro que…»

Notando que se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, lo empujó violentamente contra el mueble de la cocina. Su rodilla herida golpeó contra el poyo, y Neal cayo gritando, intentando torpemente retener a Emma por el vuelto de sus vaqueros, pero la joven se soltó de un tirón de su pierna que casi va a dar contra la mandíbula del hombre en el suelo.

«Emma, vuelve, por favor, lo siento, no quería…»

«¡CIERRA EL PICO!» gritó ella llena de rabia «¡Cállate, ya no quiero escucharte!¡Cállate!»

Cogió su chaqueta roja del perchero, su arma reglamentaria, las llaves del coche y cerró violentamente la puerta, dejando a Neal sollozando, su mano en la rodilla ya bastante destrozada.

El escarabajo amarillo y su conductora se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, respetando de forma aleatoria los semáforos, stops y otras señales de tráfico.

Los veinte minutos de camino hasta la oficina no fueron suficientes para calmar a la joven que gritaba sola en su coche, insultando a los otros conductores, a los caminantes, a su superior, a su equipo…y sobre todo a Neal.

Era necesario que hiciera algo, un día u otro la cólera se apoderaría de tal manera de ella que la policía encontraría a su marido en un charco de sangre, con una bala en la cabeza. Ante esta idea, una ligera sonrisa de soslayo apareció en su rostro…

 

Al llegar al parking, como cada mañana, Emma quiso aparcar en su plaza habitual, pero una gran y flamante berlina negra estaba allí estacionada. Aparcando algunos metros más lejos, retrocedió para ver ese magnífico coche, al lado del cual su pequeña bola amarilla parecía bastante penosa.

Sacó su navaja del bolsillo, desplegó la hoja despacio, cerciorándose a derecha e izquierda de que nadie miraba. Esa plaza no le estaba reservada, ninguna lo estaba, pero el hecho de que un desconocido la haya obligado a aparcar más lejos de lo normal le molestaba particularmente. En otro momento, no habría hecho nada, ni dicho nada…pero ese no era un día normal.  Necesitaba sacar su rabia, verter sobre algo su frustración y cólera…y desgraciadamente para el propietario de la berlina, no se había estacionado en el lugar correcto esa mañana.

La hoja de la navaja se deslizó por el ala trasera izquierda  hasta el ala delantera, dejando una ralladura gruesa y profunda. Las ganas de pinchar las ruedas la atormentaban profundamente, pero Emma pensó que no sería razonable. Vendría después de la reunión, si esta iba mal, tendría que descargarse al salir…

Pero al llegar ante la puerta del edificio, se paró y dio la  media vuelta, volviendo al parking. Al llegar a la altura de la berlina, fingió que se ataba los cordones y hundió la hoja de la navaja en un lado del flamante neumático, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Como cada mañana, Emma pasó por el puesto de vigilancia, pero al contrario de lo que  era costumbre, esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. Saludando al guardia con la mano, entró en los pasillos con paso seguro antes de acordarse de la razón de su presencia ahí en ese día. Su sonrisa despareció instantáneamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

De forma mecánica, pulsó el botón de la quinta planta, pulsándolo diez veces como si eso pudiera hacer que el ascensor fuera más deprisa.

Cuando llegó a su destino, salió del ascensor y se dirigió directamente al despacho del director. Lo conocía muy bien por haber sido llamada muchas veces…numerosas veces…demasiadas veces.

Inspiró profundamente, tocó, y esperó una respuesta que tardó en llegar. Mientras esperaba sus ojos se posaron en la placa colocada en el centro de la puerta: **Director Gold-FBI**

 


	2. Un equipo de choque

 

«¡Entre!»

La voz grave del director resonó a través de la puerta. Emma la abrió rápidamente y fue a entrar con paso decidido cuando su mirada de posó sobre la joven mujer que estaba sentada en una silla delante del escritorio.

Su elegancia y su prestancia le cortaron literalmente la respiración. Durante algunos segundos, la joven tuvo la impresión de que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar, que el tiempo se había parado a causa de esa magnífica morena que la miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sus cabellos de corte mediano encuadraban un rostro magnífico, y el traje chaqueta que llevaba, con una camisa desabotonada lo justo, daba a Emma la impresión de estar en presencia de una reina.

«¿Emma?...¿Emma?...¡AGENTE SWAN!»

La voz del director la sacó precipitadamente de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

«¿Eh? Sí, director Gold, perdóneme, estaba pensando en otra cosa»

La joven cerró la puerta del despacho y avanzó algunos pasos.

«Sorprendente…» respondió el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco, y levantándose para acoger a su segunda visita.

«Agente Swan, le presentó a la agente Mills»

Emma giró rápidamente la cabeza, totalmente desorientada.

«¿Agente Mills? ¿Esa Regina Mills?» preguntó balbuceando

«Ella misma» respondió la morena tendiéndole secamente la mano

Emma le estrechó rápidamente la mano, sin que Regina se demorara mucho en las presentaciones.

«Siéntense las dos» dijo el director Gold señalando las sillas con la mano, y sentándose él a su vez.

«No me lo tenga en cuenta Regina, pero debo volver a explicar la razón de su presencia aquí, ya que la agente Swan se ha dignado finalmente a aparecer, solo con diez minutos de retraso»

Emma abrió la boca para excusarse, pero el hombre no le dejó la oportunidad, haciéndola callar con un gesto de la mano. Él estaba acostumbrado a su mal comportamiento, a sus cambios de humor, a sus repetidos retrasos…bueno, todo lo que hacía que Emma tuviera una reputación de  coñazo.

«Agente Swan, como le explicaba a la agente Mills, he decidido, después de maduras reflexiones, ponerlas a las dos juntas, como compañeras»

Emma tenía la sensación de que el cielo caía sobre su cabeza. Totalmente atónita, buscaba comprender la razón de ese cambio.

«Pero, señor director, no comprendo, ya tengo un compañero, hemos empezado a conocernos, a saber cómo trabajamos casa uno, y creo que vamos bien»

«¿Usted cree que van bien?» preguntó Gold arqueando las cejas «¿En serio?»

Abrió la carpeta que tenía delante, hojeó algunas páginas y se puso a leer despacio

«Informe del agente especial Graham Humbert. Blablabla, agente de élite, blablá, voilà. Cito: “La agente Swan es peligrosa para ella misma y para los demás, inestable, mentalmente trastornada  presentando tendencias suicidas. Formar equipo con ella es tan peligroso como intentar hacer submarinismo en un volcán a punto de erupcionar”»

El director apoyándose en su silla, cerró la carpeta con una mano

«Y así durante cuatro páginas. A continuación habla de su capacidad para hacer enfadar a la gente y su manía de disparar sobre todo lo que se mueve…y algunas veces sobre lo que no se mueve»

Emma quiso defenderse, pero el director Gold no le dio la oportunidad.

«Lo sé…no es su culpa, son los otros que son unos idiotas… Escuche Emma, sé que ha atravesado un período muy difícil, y es por eso que le doy otra oportunidad. ¡Una última oportunidad!»

Levantando la mano detuvo una vez más las palabras de la rubia.

«Ha cambiado de compañero cuatro veces en dos años, lo que merece un lugar en el libro de los records, se lo reconozco…pero si la dejo con el agente Humbert, me arriesgo a encontrarla ahogada mientras duerme, lo que me aliviara de muchos problemas, pero tengo conciencia profesional para dejarle hacer eso. Y el papeleo que conllevaría me ocuparía una semana, y ¡ya sabe el horror que le tengo al papeleo!»

Levantándose, Gold, cojeando, se colocó delante de la ventana, llevó sus manos a la espalda y respiró profundamente y continuó

«Como le he dicho, agente Swan, es su última oportunidad. Estropee esta investigación, dispare a alguien porque a su café le falta azúcar, enfade a la agente Mills hasta darle ganas de dejar el FBI para ir a criar cabras al monte, y yo la expulso. Está claro, preciso, y olvide sus comentarios»

Emma abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Numerosas veces el director la había amenazado con echarla, pero ella sabía que sentía cierto cariño hacia ella para atreverse a hacerlo, y se alegraba de eso. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Supo en su interior que él no dudaría.

«Muy…muy bien señor director, voy…voy a aplicarme. Le prometo que no le decepcionaré»

La agente Mills se inclinó despacio

«¡No haga promesas que no pueda mantener, agente Swan!»

La rubia se quedó sin voz. ¿Quién era esa mujer para atreverse a meterse en la conversación, y sobre todo decirle tal cosa sin apenas conocerla?

«No le permito, especie de…»

«¡Stooop!» gritó el director girándose. Cogiendo una carpeta azul del escritorio, se la lanzó a Emma. «Coja este expediente, léalo, tiene todo el día para estudiar el caso con el que formareis equipo. El avión sale a las 19:00»

«¿Qué? ¿Eh? No, pero espere, no tengo nada preparado…yo no he… y además no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos…yo…» balbuceó la rubia, totalmente sorprendida ante la rapidez de la situación.

«Se conocerán en el avión. ¡La agente Mills le hará un masaje en los pies mientras usted le cuenta su infancia!»

Ante la mirada penetrante de Regina, el director Gold se encogió de hombros.

«¡O no! Es ese vuestro problema, no el mío. Ahora, venga, salid corriendo de aquí, no quiero verlas antes de que este caso se resuelva»

Emma tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente perdida.

«Pero…¿esto es un castigo? ¿Se venga?» preguntó ella golpeando con el puño la mesa.

«¡Exactamente!» respondió Gold con una sonrisa socarrona «Es un castigo para la agente Mills. ¡Yo la avisé, ahora ella deberá atenerse a las consecuencias! ¡Y ahora salid de mi despacho antes de que me dé un  ataque!»

Sin decir una palabra más, Emma salió del despacho, con el expediente en la mano, el gesto enfadado. La agente Mills le seguía el paso, mucho más elegante y segura de ella misma que su compañera.

«Pero…pero ¿dónde se supone que vamos a ir?» preguntó la rubia, intentando buscar la información en el expediente.

«A un pueblecito perdido en Maine» respondió la morena poniendo mala cara «A Storybrooke»

 


	3. Un comienzo difícil

 

Las dos jóvenes salieron del edificio del FBI, cada una con su expediente bajo el brazo, mirándose por encima del hombro, la una  a la otra. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada hasta que llegaron al parking.

«Bien» dijo Regina «¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto? ¿A las 18:00? Tenga mi tarjeta, llámeme cuando esté allí»

«Ok, me va bien» respondió la rubia cogiendo el papel «Eso me deja tiempo para preparar mis cosas y comenzar a leer el caso» añadió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

«¡Ne se retrase, agente Swan!»

Regina se paró para buscar sus llaves, dejando a Emma continuar su camino refunfuñando, haciendo muecas imitando a la morena

«No se retrase, ñiañiañia…agente Swan…ñiañiañia…y ¿tu hermana, se retra…»

«Dios mío, pero ¿qué es esto? Pero, mierda, ¿qué…?»

Emma se dio la  vuelta rápidamente, sorprendida de la manera en que Regina le hablaba, pero su cerebro comprendió muy rápido que no era a ella a quien se dirigía…o sí, pero sin saberlo.

Con los ojos desorbitados, al borde de un ataque cardíaco, Emma se acercó despacio a la morena que estaba delante de su coche, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Impresionada, estaba de pie, con las llaves en la mano, la carpeta de la investigación a sus pies, las hojas desparramadas a los cuatro vientos. Su soberbio y flamante nuevo coche estaba rayado de lado a lado y la parte de delante se inclinaba por el lado del conductor, la rueda completamente deshinchada.

Oscilando entre la incomprensión, las ganas de estallar en llanto y la cólera, Regina era presa de enormes temblores. Acercándose dulcemente, Emma apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de compañera, sintiéndose muy mal.

«Encontraremos…a quien haya hecho esto, no se inquiete Regina. Voy a llamar a un taller, vendrán a reparar la rueda»

«Yo…es nuevo, ni siquiera tiene una semana…hace tres años que llevaba ahorrando para pagarlo y en mi primer día aquí, me lo destrozan…yo…no entiendo»

«Seguramente ha sido alguien celoso» dijo la rubia, mordiéndose la mejilla para llamarse ella misma al orden. ¡Qué zoquete que podría llegar a ser! Si lograra controlar su cólera de vez en cuando. Había logrado destrozar a su compañera en apenas diez minutos, la investigación comenzaba de una manera poco alentadora…

«Venga, Regina. ¿Sabe lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a llamar a la grúa y yo la acerco. Ellos vendrán a ocuparse del coche, su seguro se hará cargo de la ralladura y cuando volvamos de Storybrooke, tendrá un coche completamente nuevo»

«Pero es nuevo…»

Emma pudo leer la angustia en los ojos de la bella morena. No pensaba que una mujer de apariencia tan fría podía aferrarse tanto a un amasijo de hierro…De repente, la morena frunció el ceño, un rictus que daba miedo se dibujó en su rostro

«Si encuentro al que ha hecho esto…¡Le juro que lo mato! ¡Le arranco el corazón y se lo hago tragar! ¡Lo corto en pedacitos y lo quemo! ¡Cada parcela de su alma conocerá el dolor! ¡Le voy a enseñar lo que es meterse con Regina Mills!»

El cambio repentino de comportamiento hizo temblar a Emma. Transpiraba fuertemente, su corazón latía descompasadamente. La reputación de Regina era bien conocida, ella sabía muy bien que si la bella morena se enterase de que ella era la responsable de lo de su coche, Gold tendría papeleo que hacer…un entierro requiere muchos formularios que rellenar…

«Acepte mi ayuda Regina…¡Sería un placer, sinceramente!»

«Gracias, agente Swan, pero debe ocuparse de usted, no pierda tiempo llevándome, cogeré un taxi» respondió la morena apartando de manera seca su brazo de la rubia.

«No diga tonterías, yo la llevo, y la recogeré esta tarde para ir al aeropuerto, ¡se lo debo!»

«¿Perdón?» respondió Regina, sorprendida ante esa afirmación

«Euh…yo…quiero decir, después de todo he entendido que yo soy su castigo, así que puedo llevarla después de este desastre»

Regina suspiró y asintió despacio

«Si usted quiere…muy amable, gracias»

Emma respiró profundamente mientras se dirigía a su coche seguida de Regina. Mentalmente hizo una lista en su cabeza. Primero, llamar a la grúa, después dejar a la morena en el hotel. Y tan pronto como Regina cruce el umbral de  la puerta, llamar a la chica de seguridad del edificio para que borre por accidente la cinta de video en la que se ve a Emma rayando el coche…eso le costara una buena botella… pero no tenía elección.

El trayecto en coche hasta el hotel de Regina no fue muy alegre. La rubia se culpaba de haber arruinado el coche, la morena estaba enfadada, apenas lleva tres días en esa ciudad y ya los problemas se amontonaban.

Le había costado dejar Nueva York, pero además saber que iba a formar equipo con una de las peores agentes le daba ganas de gritar. No es que Emma fuera mala en su trabajo, ella tenía un número impresionante de casos resueltos, y a menudo con brío, pero era un alma libre que no hacía sino lo que le daba la gana. Y después de lo que había podido ver en unos minutos en el despacho del director, esa reputación era merecida.

Ese tipo de comportamiento la exasperaba horriblemente, ella tenía pánico de esas personas demasiado egocéntricas que no se daban cuenta de que sus actos no llevaban a nada, sino al caos. Por momentos ella tenía ganas de arrancarles el corazón y lanzarlos al fuego.

Al darse cuenta de que se enervaba por sí sola, Regina se abofeteó mentalmente, después de todo, esa joven le había echado una mano sin pensarlo, ¡no debía ser tan mala!

Después de algunos minutos de camino, el escarabajo amarillo se detuvo delante del hotel, dejó a la bella morena y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Después de haber sobornado a la vigilante que se ocupaba de la video vigilancia del edificio del FBI, Emma se dirigió a su apartamento y metió sus cosas, cogidas al azar, en una maleta. Sabía que Neal había salido a comprar y que no tardaría en regresar, y no quería en absoluto cruzárselo.

Dejó una rápida nota, explicando que debía marcharse y dudó en firmar con “besos” o “hasta pronto”. Se contentó con un “hasta más tarde”, lo que ya era bastante educado para él.

La joven pasó el resto del día en el coche, estudiando el caso que le había endosado el director mientras se tragaba dos hamburguesas. Al llegar la hora, se dirigió al hotel de Regina, quien la ya la esperaba en la calle, con su maleta a los pies.

Al ver a la joven abrir el maletero con la ayuda de un martillo y un destornillador, la morena frunció la nariz, preguntándose cómo a su compañera podía  gustarle circular con esa chatarra. Pero como mujer bien educada que era, no dijo nada, después de todo, ese coche caminaba, mientras que el suyo estaba parado en el parking.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto se hizo en el más absoluto silencio, así como el embarque. Una vez instaladas, Emma comenzaba a cansarse de esa frialdad entre ellas, e intentó romper el hielo

«He leído casi todo el expediente» dijo ella mirando a Regina «Es un poco sórdido, espero que lo resolvamos rápido»

«Aja» fue la única respuesta de la morena, hundida en la lectura de una revista que había cogido antes de embarcar.

«Ok» respondió la rubia en voz baja «¿ponemos en común lo que hemos leído?»

«Ahora no, por favor» respondió Regina «He tenido un largo día, la noche pasada no dormí…necesito descansar, lo veremos mañana a primera hora, si usted quiere»

«Sí…» asintió la rubia «¿Por qué no?»

Regina retomó la lectura de la revista, esperando que su compañera la dejara en paz el resto del viaje, pero sus esperanzas fueron pronto aniquiladas.

«¿Me quito los calcetines para el masaje de pies o prefiere que me los deje puestos?» dijo Emma sonriendo, intentando relajar la situación.

Ante la oscura mirada de su compañera, la rubia se hundió en su asiento suspirando.

«Y si aprovechamos el vuelo para conocernos mejor» dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ver llegar el carrito de las bebidas

«No, gracias, no me interesa» respondió Regina, sin alzar la mirada.

«Wow, ¡menuda siesa!»

La frase había salido sola, Emma se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza, esperando que Regina no hubiese escuchado.

«¿Disculpe?» preguntó la morena girando la cabeza hacia un lado

«Decía, ¡wow, pistachos!» respondió la rubia cogiendo un paquete de aperitivos salados del carro empujado por la azafata.

La morena frunció el ceño y dejó su revista sobre el asiento, acordándose de las palabras de Gold cuando esperaban a Emma en el despacho. “Ella es enervante, fatigante, pero hace un buen trabajo” Al menos las dos primeras eran verdad…

Apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, miró por la ventanilla, y solo vio las luces iluminando la noche, y esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mejor que el que se acababa. No tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando recibió una decena de pistachos sobre la cabeza.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a una Emma Swan, la cabeza entre los hombros, el paquete de los aperitivos en la mano, completamente estallado. Con una mueca en el rostro como una niña de dos años pillada con las manos en la masa, Emma intentaba disculparse

«Jooo, lo siento, no lograba abrirlo y…»

Regina giró otra vez la cabeza suspirando. Quizá si la estrangulaba mientras dormía, nadie se daría cuenta…

 


	4. Storybrooke

 

La llegada a Storybrooke se hizo en mitad de la noche. El taxi y el hotel habían sido reservados por el FBI, dejando un poco de respiro a las dos jóvenes, que lo necesitaban.

El camino mal iluminado y la travesía a través de lúgubres bosques durante decenas de kilómetros habían terminado por minar la moral de Regina. ¿Quién no se encontraría incómoda al tener que dejar Nueva York para encontrarse perdida en el interior de Maine por no se sabe cuánto tiempo con una mujer que no era ni más ni menos que una olla  a presión, pudiendo explotar en cualquier momento? Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a lo lejos un edificio casi en ruinas, como en las películas de terror para adolescentes.

Al llegar a Granny’s, un pequeño y clásico hostal a la entrada del pueblo, las dos policías tomaron posesión de sus habitaciones y no tardaron en subir y acostarse directamente.

Solo una sombra en ese cuadro, aunque separadas, las dos habitaciones compartían el cuarto de baño, lo que no entusiasmaba ni a Emma ni a Regina que había esperado poder relajarse un poco en una bañera antes de ir a encontrarse con Morfeo en el país de los sueños.

«Lo siento» les explicó la propietaria del lugar, una anciana llamada Granny «este hostal ofrece dormitorios para los campamentos de vacaciones, y compartir cuarto de baño nos ha permitido aumentar el número de habitaciones»

Emma se preguntó qué tipo de colonia podía venir a perderse en ese pueblucho, pero no dijo nada, por miedo a que la alojaran en la bodega.

Para no molestarse la una a la otra, las dos jóvenes acordaron que Regina se ducharía esa misma noche, y Emma lo haría por la mañana, y se encontrarían en la cafetería del hostal para el desayuno.

Emma abrió su mochila y tomó su camisón. Se lo puso rápidamente, y se acostó bajo las frías sábanas y algo gastadas, pero eso no la molestaba, después de un día como ese habría dormido en el suelo sin problema.

Después de unos segundos, se sobresaltó y se levantó, y se fue a hurgar en sus cosas a la búsqueda de algo que no soportaba tener lejos de ella. Enrollado delicadamente en un suéter de lana, se encontraba un portarretrato que desenvolvió y colocó dulcemente en la mesilla de noche. Después de contemplarlo unos minutos, como todas las noches Emma se durmió llorando, murmurando un “te amo” que se perdió en la noche.

 

El despertar fue difícil para la morena que de buena gana habría dormido algunas horas más. Se aseguró de que Emma no estaba en el cuarto de baño tocando a la puerta, entró y se dio prisa en prepararse.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, bajó a desayunar, esperando encontrarse a su compañera enfrascada en el trabajo. Pero esta no apareció sino veinte minutos más tarde, los cabellos aún húmedos y su eterna chaqueta de cuero rojo sobre los hombros.

«Buenos días, agente Swan» dijo Regina. A pesar del retraso no se lo hizo notar a Emma. Dado que debían trabajar juntas, había tomado la decisión de hacer un esfuerzo, era necesario que se acostumbraran la una a la otra.

«Días» gruñó la rubia sentándose

«No es de madrugar por lo que veo» respondió la morena sonriendo «Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle un café…pero ya hace un cuarto de hora, debe estar templado»

«No importa, gracias» respondió Emma sonriendo. Al beber una buche del frio líquido, hizo una mueca y llamó a la camarera, una morena alta con mechas rojas, vestida de manera excéntrica.

«Un chocolate caliente, por favor. Con canela si tenéis»

«Por supuesto señora, en seguida se lo traigo» La morena se marchó con la bandeja en la mano

«Por las mañanas prefiero un chocolate» dijo Emma a Regina para no herirla «pero después bebo café. ¡De todas maneras, gracias por haber pensado en mí!»

La morena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y esperó pacientemente a que su colega tomara su desayuno para sacar el expediente que le director les había entregado. No se esperaba que esa rubia con cuerpo de modelo se tragara tantos croissants, tostadas y otras cosas dulces.

«Bien, agente Swan, sé que ha leído el caso, podría comentarle algo sobre…»

«¡Emma!»

«¿Perdón?»

«¡Emma! ¡Me llamo Emma! Vamos a trabajar juntas, creo que podemos dejar de lado los “agentes” y otras deferencias, ¿no?» preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

«Escuche…Emma…voy a ser franca con usted. Sí, vamos a resolver este caso juntas, pero no tengo la intención de formar equipo con usted indefinidamente. Como Gold le ha explicado, es una especie de…castigo para mí» Regina elegía bien sus palabras para no ofender inútilmente a la joven, pero los hechos estaban ahí. Ella no iba, y sobre todo no deseaba, que la emparejaran con Emma de forma permanente.

«Ok…» la joven estaba afectada pero no quería dejarlo ver «Muy bien…yo tampoco deseo que seamos un equipo, estoy ansiosa por encontrar mi libertad» añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

Regina sabía que la había ofendido, lo había visto en sus bellos ojos verdes, pero no sabía cómo presentar las cosas de otra manera. Como no quería ahondar más en la herida, cambió rápidamente de tema.

«Bien, si recapitulamos, estamos aquí para investigar dos asesinatos»

Abriendo el portafolio azul, Regina sacó numerosas fotos tomadas por la policía local en los lugares de los crímenes.

«La primera víctima era un joven de nombre Gus Fringe, un joven mecánico de 26 años, habitante de Storybrooke desde algunos años. Sin antecedentes, ningún acto delictivo u hostil en particular a lo largo de su vida. Su cuerpo fue encontrado cortado en dos en el muelle. En un primer momento la policía pensó que había sido un accidente, muchos vehículos de carga circulan por el muelle, y el hombre podría haber sido atropellado por uno de ellos. Pero el forense señaló que los cortes eran limpios, diferentes a los causados por una maquina»

«Se inclinaron por una sierra o motosierra, o algo por el estilo» añadió Emma poniendo mala cara «Da qué pensar…»

«Sí» respondió Regina frunciendo el ceño «Otro enfermo mental…»

«La segunda víctima» retomó Emma «es una mujer. Anastasia López, 32 años, rubia, secretaria en el Ayuntamiento, originaria de Storybrooke, nada que la relacione con la primera víctima. También sin antecedentes, joven apreciada en el pueblo, sin problemas conocidos. Fue encontrada delante del campanario del pueblo, evidentemente defenestrada. La caída de cerca de 25 metros la habría matado en el acto, lo que parece lógico. El sheriff pensó en un suicidio, pero huellas de estrangulamiento y de lucha fueron descubiertas en el cuerpo de la víctima, llevando a creer que la habrían empujado. Pero ninguna huella en particular, nada de ADN o huellas digitales encontradas. Se puede concluir que nuestro asesino sabe lo que hace, y que toma sus precauciones»

«O que las fuerzas del orden de este pueblo no son muy competentes» respondió Regina sonriendo.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Era evidente que a primera vista, ella temía lo peor en lo que concernía a la policía local.

Hojeando el expediente, las dos mujeres intercambiaron su punto de vista, intercambiando preguntas, sugiriendo aquí y allí algunos puntos que pudieron escapársele a los primeros investigadores.

Y sobre todo, buscaban todos los puntos comunes que pudieran relacionar a las víctimas. Porque si los asesinos eran dos personas diferentes, en este caso no se podría hablar de asesino en serie, y en ese caso la presencia de ellas era inútil.

«¡Bien!» dijo Regina recogiendo los documentos «Vamos  primero a ver al sheriff, y después podemos ir a interrogar al sospechoso número uno en la muerte del mecánico, una tal Ruby Lucas»

«¡Qué nombre original!» respondió Emma dejando una propina en el plato de la cuenta «¡Tengo ganas de conocerla!»

«Y yo» añadió la morena «Pero de momento vayamos a ver a David Nolan, representante de las fuerzas del orden de Storybrooke»

Las dos jóvenes dejaron el restaurante para dirigirse a la tienda de alquiler de coches donde fueron acogidas calurosamente por un moreno alto, mal afeitado.

«¡Wow! ¡Qué ven mis ojos! ¡Encantado señoras, Killian Jones a su servicio!»

Regina no se tomó la molestia de responder, Emma, dejó aparecer una ligera sonrisa para no herir al comerciante.

Su vehículo estaba preparado, reservado para todo el tiempo que durara la investigación. Regina se sentó al volante, mientras que Emma desplegó el mapa del pueblo, ofrecido gentilmente por Granny esa mañana.

«¿No conocen el GPS en este pueblucho o qué?» se asombró ella gesticulando, intentando desplegar el mapa sin darle en la cara a la morena.

«Parecen conocer los coches, lo que no está mal ya» añadió Regina riendo «¡durante un momento pensé que el presumido de la tienda nos iba a dar unos caballos!»

Regina arrancó y siguió las indicaciones de la rubia para encontrar el puesto de policía.

 

Parada en la esquina de la calle, la joven camarera de Granny esperó a que el coche se alejara y tecleó en su móvil. Algunos segundos más tarde, su interlocutor descolgó

«Hola, soy Ruby…quería decirte que el FBI está aquí…»

 


	5. Un sheriff cansado

 

El ambiente en el coche era demasiado frío, Regina conducía sin decir una palabra, sintiéndose culpable de haber sido tan brusca con Emma durante el desayuno. Se culpaba de haber herido a su nueva compañera, como a menudo, sus palabras habían sido más rápido que sus pensamientos, y no hacían sino reforzar una vez más su reputación de mujer fría y autoritaria.

Emma, en cuanto ella, se mantenía en el plan, guiando a la morena con el mapa sin extenderse  en una conversación, no teniendo ganas de que la mandaran a paseo otra vez, triste al ver que la morena no quería hacer ningún esfuerzo para que el equipo que formaban funcionase.

Regina esperaba que la investigación terminase lo más rápidamente posible para cortar toda relación con la rubia y volver a su ritmo de vida cotidiano en Nueva York. Emma no tenía prisa por retomar contacto con su monótona vida que odiaba tanto, e incluso le estaba gustando Storybrooke, ya que esa investigación la alejaba de sus costumbres y pulsiones destructivas. Pero ella no se lo mostraría nunca a Regina, no quiere ser juzgada otra vez. Iría en el mismo sentido que la morena, con el riesgo de mentir sobre lo que realmente sentía en ese pueblo, la investigación estaba en primer lugar, por dejante de lo que ella podría sentir.

Estacionándose delante de la  comisaria, Emma bajó rápidamente del coche suspirando.

«¿De verdad, sin reír, qué es este puesto de policía tan miserable? ¡De verdad estamos en Catetelandia!»

Regina no pudo evitar reír ante la observación de la rubia. Era verdad que las paredes agrietadas, las puertas desconchadas y el cartel “Sheriff” medio borrado no daban una sensación de modernidad al edificio que tenía ya varios decenios de vida.

Las dos jóvenes entraron en el edifico donde no reinaba una actividad desbordante y ellas percibieron que los estragos del tiempo también habían hecho de las suyas en el interior.

Al no ser muy grande, encontraron rápidamente el sitio donde se escondía el sheriff, un rubio alto, relativamente en forma, sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, charlando con una pequeña morena sentada en frente de él, que visiblemente se había quedado estancada en los años 70 por la ropa que llevaba. La joven le acariciaba las manos dulcemente, susurrándole seguramente melosas palabras tan pasadas de moda como sus ropas.

Regina miró a su compañera frunciendo el ceño. Esta no pudo contener una sonrisa de lado, y avanzó segura hacia la pareja.

«¿Sheriff Nolan? Soy la agente Swan, y mi compañera, la agente Mills del…»

«¡FBI!, sí lo sé» respondió el hombre levantándose de la silla, y caminando hacia ellas tendiéndoles la mano.

«Encantado, yo soy David Nolan, sheriff de este pequeño pueblo y ella es Mary Margaret Blanchard, maestra del colegio»

Regina estrechó la mano del hombre, atravesándolo con una mirada seria, después posando sus ojos sobre Mary Margaret no puedo evitar sonreír y decir

«¡Veo que también da clases particulares!»

Al sentir las mejillas enrojecerse, la joven se levantó con presteza y se marchó, haciendo un gesto rápido con la mano al sheriff.

«Lo que ella hace aquí no le incumbe» respondió el sheriff con un tono agresivo «y de todas maneras…»

«De todas maneras, no me importa» respondió la morena sentándose en la silla que antes ocupaba la joven maestra. «No estamos aquí para hablar sobre sus toqueteos en la oficina, ¡si eso forma parte del modo de funcionamiento de este puesto de policía, nos haremos con ello!»

Emma permanecía detrás, totalmente sorprendida por la  manera de proceder de Regina. No era sorprendente que esa bella morena tuviera la reputación de ser una mujer fría y directa a la vista de la forma que se presentaba y hablaba a la gente. La rubia tampoco era una persona especialmente amable…pero no hasta ese punto.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que ese aplomo y esa seguridad volvían a la joven mucho más interesante y…muy atractiva. Sentándose en la silla de al lado, Emma tomó el relevo para dejar respirar al joven.

«Lo que la agente Mills quiere decir es que su vida personal no nos concierne. Estamos aquí para investigar las dos muertes que han tenido lugar recientemente y dilucidar toda esta historia»

«¿Dilucidar esta historia?» dijo el joven inclinándose hacia atrás y sonriendo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza «¿Solo eso? Hace más de dos meses que trabajo en esta investigación y ¿piensan que van a llegar, como unas salvadoras y resolver esto en unas pocas horas? Las encuentro bastante presuntuosas, señoras» añadió él cruzándose de brazos.

«¿Salvadoras?» preguntó Emma mirando a Regina «Nos va bien ese nombre, ¿qué cree usted, agente Mills?»

La morena se mordió el labio, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos

«¡No, es demasiado…ñoño…sin querer ofender, agente Swan!» dijo ella guiñando un ojo «¡Sé que eso pega muy bien con este pueblo anticuado, pero yo hubiera dicho…reinas!»

«¡Oh…la salvadora y la reina del FBI! Suena bien como nombres en clave para operaciones especiales» añadió Emma golpeándose la barbilla con un gesto teatral.

«Bien, suficiente, ahórrenme su numerito de intimidación, por favor» gruñó el joven sheriff

«No es un numerito» dijo Regina « Estamos aquí para descubrir quién ha matado a esas dos personas, y vamos a hacerlo. Sin querer poner en duda sus métodos y sus medios técnicos dignos de la edad de piedra…» ella abrió los brazos, señalando las paredes agrietadas del despacho «ni sus…capacidades, se dará cuenta en seguida de que no somos ni presuntuosas  ni hemos venido a su pueblucho a reír sus chistes machistas. Colabore y todo irá bien. ¡Intente esconder cosas, ir por su cuenta u obstruir la investigación, y arraso su lamentable despacho y todo lo que le rodea y le envío a las faldas de su madre llorando!»

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la joven se acercaba despacio al sheriff, acabando su última frase a pocos centímetros del rostro de su interlocutor, sus ojos marrones clavados en los del joven que difícilmente tragaba saliva. Si no tuviera esa expresión loca y asesina, Emma se habría imaginado que pensaba besarlo.

Volviéndose a sentar tranquilamente en su silla, Regina tendió la palma de sus manos como en señal de paz

«¡La pelota está en su tejado!» terminó ella con una sonrisa de soslayo.

Normalmente era Emma la que interpretaba el papel del poli malo, y no tenía que esforzarse para ser creíble en ese papel. Pero en esta investigación, se había encontrado con alguien más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte.

Sonrió diciéndose que si Regina tenía que ser una reina, sin duda no estaría en el lado de los buenos. “La Evil Queen” pensó la rubia mirando con admiración a Regina “¡Formo equipo con la Evil Queen!»

 

Inmersos en el trabajo, las horas pasaron rápidamente. Las dos jóvenes escrutaron minuciosamente cada expediente, haciéndole al sheriff preguntas precisas de las  que desafortunadamente él no tenía las respuestas, o no de manera completa, lo que le valió algunas burlas y piques por parte de Regina.

Algunas teorías fueron trazadas, para ser destruidas pronto por elementos complementarios o detalles que obligaban a las agentes a reformular sus hipótesis.

La noche llegó rápidamente, y solo la poca luz hizo salir a las dos mujeres de su concentración.

«¿Ya es de noche? ¿Qué hora será?» preguntó Emma, sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

«Casi las 19:00» respondió la morena poniendo mala cara «Ya decía yo que comenzaba a tener hambre..»

Estirándose en la silla, Emma decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día.

«Vamos a comer tranquilamente, y después iremos a hablar con esa famosa señorita Lucas»

David Nolan estaba sentado en su escritorio, su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza. Nunca se había enfrentado a furias como estas, no le habían dejado un instante de respiro en todo el día, ni siquiera pudo parar al mediodía para almorzar. Fatigado, solo deseaba volver a casa y hablar con su novia que había dejado la oficina de esa manera precipitada por la mañana.

«¿Dónde está el restaurante en el que trabaja esa joven?» preguntó Regina guardando las fotos en la carpeta azul  sobre la que han escrito “Storybrooke”

«Justo a la entrada del pueblo» respondió el sheriff bostezando «en el hostal restaurante Granny’s, no se pueden equivocar, se lo encontraran de frente si siguen la calle principal»

Emma giró la cabeza hacia su compañera que frunció el ceño

«¿Esa señorita Lucas es una morena vestida como una prostituta en busca de clientes?» preguntó ella levantándose.

«Bueno…sí…corresponde demasiado bien» respondió el sheriff un poco molesto «Una morena alta con mechas rojas, muy amable. ¿La conocen?»

«La hemos visto esta mañana, sí…» respondió Emma «¡Vamos, agente Mills! ¡Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro! Una comida y un interrogatorio»

«¡Como a mí me gusta, agente Swan!» respondió Regina recogiendo sus papeles «Hasta mañana, sheriff»

Las dos mujeres se marcharon sonriendo, dejando a David Nolan totalmente estupefacto. Él ya no sabía si era el policía o el sospechoso, su jornada de interrogatorio le había dado dolor de cabeza, dejándole entrever lo que sería la investigación. Las dos jóvenes tenían un temperamento fuerte, y por lo que parece, la agente Mills no lo apreciaba.

Suspiró y decidió marcharse. Esto se anunciaba largo…largo y agotador.

Exhausto, se levantó, se puso su chaqueta y metió su arma en la pistolera. Apagó la luz del despacho, salió y cerró la puerta con llave. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron primeramente en su novia, después en Ruby, que iba a sufrir el encuentro con las dos jóvenes mujeres…

 


	6. Ducha fría

 

Sentada en frente de Emma, Regina no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al ver a la joven tragarse su hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido desde hace días.

«¡No comprendo cómo puede comerse ese horror!»

«Oh, es..mmm…muu beno, chincheramente» intentó articular la joven rubia señalando su plato lleno de papas fritas «¡Debería probar!»

«¿Para morir antes de los 35 años? No, gracias, yo estoy bien…le dejo ese cúmulo de grasa con mucho gusto»

«Usted…» Emma tragó de manera poco seductora «debería de verdad probar y alegrarse. ¡Deje la lechuga para las tortugas y conejos y coma una comida de verdad!»

«Gracias por su consejo, lo pensaré si las ganas de suicidarme poco a poco me llegan un día» respondió la morena tragándose su ensalada, y haciendo que Emma estallara en risas con sus palabras.

«Es muy agradable cuando quiere» señaló dulcemente la rubia mirando a Regina  a los ojos.

«No se tome a mal el hecho de que yo…no haga esfuerzos por simpatizar, agente Swan» respondió la morena muy sinceramente «A pesar de su reputación, parece ser alguien muy amable, pero…tengo por costumbre no confraternizar demasiado con mis compañeros»

«¿Le puedo preguntar por qué?» se arriesgó a preguntar la mujer

«Digamos que tengo mis  razones…es personal»

Emma no insistió más. Creyó ver pasar un atisbo de tristeza por los ojos de su compañera, pero Regina volvió en seguida a su máscara de mujer fría.

Muy en el fondo, Regina se maldecía de ser tan poco calurosa con Emma, la apreciaba, más de lo que quisiera, pero…Cuando iba a explicarse, la joven camarera llegó para tomar el resto del pedido

«Un batido de vainilla y un chocolate caliente, por favor» respondió Emma, mientras que Regina pidió un sencillo café solo.

«Perfecto, señoritas, ahora mismo se lo traigo»

«¡Señoras!» dijeron a la vez las dos agentes, a la defensiva.

«Oh, perdón…señoras» se corrigió Ruby algo sorprendida.

Emma miró a la morena que parecía contrariada

«No sabía que estuviera casada»

«Ya no lo estoy» respondió Regina con tristeza. Ante la cara de asombro de la rubia, añadió «Un error de juventud…el divorcio vino rápidamente. No deseo hablar de eso»

«Oh, sorprendente..» dijo Emma con una sonrisa

«¿Y usted? ¿Casada también?» preguntó la morena mirándola fijamente  a los ojos

«Desgraciadamente sí…tampoco es algo de lo que me guste hablar…»

«Pero…¿aún lo está?»

«Sí» respondió la joven, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas ante la simple mención de su matrimonio.

Al ver la desazón provocada en su colega, Regina se mordió el labio, y le tendió una servilleta de papel.

«Tome. Yo…lo siento, no quería…»

«No es nada» respondió la rubia secándose los ojos delicadamente

Ruby llegó unos minutos más tarde con el postre de Emma y las bebidas calientes, cortando toda conversación. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y retrocedió para volver a la barra, pero Regina la cogió de la mano.

«¿Señorita Lucas? Quédese unos minutos» pidió con una sonrisa que podía ser de todo menos calurosa.

Sorprendida, la joven morena asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Emma.

«¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?»

«Sí» respondió Emma con un tono más simpático que el de su colega. «Desearíamos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la muerte de Gus Fringe. Y ya que el restaurante está vacío, pensamos que no la entretendría mucho en su trabajo»

«Oh…euh, bien, pero tengo que fregar los platos, limpiar las mesas, si no mi abuela no se pondrá muy contenta»

«No se preocupe» respondió Regina bebiendo su café, hundiendo su mirada en la de camarera «no le quitaremos mucho tiempo»

 

Efectivamente el interrogatorio no duró mucho. Ruby había sido considerada sospechosa por el sheriff al comienzo de la investigación, porque la tarde del asesinato ella tenía una cita con el joven Gus, pero rápidamente había sido descartada, porque la joven se tuvo que quedar en el restaurante, y había como diez testigos que podían corroborar la versión de la camarera.

Emma y Regina llegaron al acuerdo de que Ruby no había tenido nada que ver con el asesinato, pero ellas deseaban interrogarla para saber más de la víctima, para conocer su pasado y la naturaleza de su relación con la joven para poder realizar un retrato robot “mental” del asesino.

«No salíamos juntos» había respondido Ruby con lágrimas en los ojos. «Le conocía desde hacía algunos meses, pero era la primera vez que me invitaba a cenar. No pude llegar a la hora prevista a causa de la gente que había en el restaurante. Granny me pidió que hiciera algunas horas extra, así que terminé más tarde de lo previsto y…cuando llegué al lugar, él ya no estaba»

La joven lo había intentado llamar al móvil, pensando que estaría enfadado porque ella no había aparecido, pero no obtuvo nunca respuesta. El cuerpo de Gus había sido encontrado algunas horas más tarde en el puerto cortado en dos, cada trozo a veinte metros de distancia, dejando un mal recuerdo al estibador que había encontrado el cadáver. Después de haber vomitado todas las tripas, logró llamar a la policía que en seguida acordonó la zona.

La autopsia practicada al día siguiente indicó que la muerte había tenido lugar alrededor de las 21:00, hora en la que el muelle estaba completamente desierto, ya que la actividad portuaria en ese pueblo acaba al final del día.

Todavía bajo la impresión, Ruby no podía hablar de eso y no pudo contar mucho más a las jóvenes, ni sobre Gus ni sobre sobre las posibles personas que podrían desear su muerte.

Las mujeres mencionaron rápidamente el caso de la joven Anastasia, pero Ruby no la conocía mucho. Habían estado juntas en primaria, pero no se veían fuera de la escuela, no compartían ni hobbies, ni amigos y sus modos de vida eran muy diferentes.

Sin embargo, Ruby no le conocía enemigos, y no había oído hablar de que la joven estuviera depresiva o enferma hasta el punto de querer  suicidarse, lo que llevaba a creer lo que la investigación demostraba, que había sido empujada desde lo alto del reloj.

La bella camarera pudo volver a su trabajo, algo contrariada por ese nuevo interrogatorio. En cuanto a las dos jóvenes, pensando que el día ya había suficientemente largo, decidieron ir a encontrarse con Morfeo.

Deseándose mutuamente buenas noches, entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones y se prepararon para acostarse. Regina tomó su ducha tranquilamente, disfrutando del agua caliente durante largos minutos, en cuanto a Emma, ella se echó en la cama, encendió la tele y esperó encontrar algo que ver para poder dormirse pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la investigación…y su casa.

La rubia esperó a que el ruido de la ducha parase para levantarse e irse a desmaquillar, pero escuchó que tocaban en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Abrió despacio, y apareció la cabeza de Regina en medio de una nube de vapor, las mejillas rojas a causa del calor de la ducha.

«Discúlpeme, agente Swan, la mujer de la limpieza ha olvidado ponerme una toalla para la cabeza, ¿podría coger al suya?»

«Sí, claro» respondió la joven sonriendo, cogiendo la toalla blanca doblada sobre la cómoda «pero con una condición…llámeme Emma, y no más agente Swan»

Algo contrariada, Regina asintió con la cabeza «Muy bien…Emma»

Abriendo completamente la puerta del cuarto de baño, la morena entró en la habitación de su compañera, que no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en las formas voluptuosas que se escondían bajo una toalla blanca un poco corta, a la altura de los muslos, dejando aparecer unas piernas perfectas.

Alargando el brazo para coger la toalla que le tendía Emma, Regina notó que la que tenía alrededor del cuerpo se le bajaba un poco, parándose justo en el nacimiento del pecho. Agarrándola a tiempo, para evitar encontrarse desnuda ante su colega, la morena enrojeció ligeramente y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

Emma había dejado de respirar, sus bellos ojos verdes miraban a Regina que caminaba hacia ella, devorándola con la mirada de arriba abajo. Tendiendo el brazo para darle la toalla, la rubia no pudo evitar seguir las líneas del cuerpo de esa soberbia morena, deteniéndose en sus largas piernas, subiendo hasta sus caderas, perdiéndose algunos instantes contemplando su pecho, que ella imagina firme y suave, apenas cubierto por la toalla.

Después su  mirada se perdió en la de Regina, que agarró la toalla y comenzó a secarse el pelo suavemente.

Emma se sorprendió sintiendo escalofríos al observar a esa magnífica mujer, su rostro tan atrayente, sus cabellos negros como la noche…

«¿Emma? ¿Emma?...»

«¡AGENTE SWAN!»

La rubia se sobresaltó y salió de sus pensamientos. Regina estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, sacudiéndola delicadamente por los hombros.

«¿Todo bien, Emma? Parecía ida»

«¿Eh? Oh, perdón, no es nada…el cansancio»

La joven retrocedió despacio, no podía confesarle a su compañera que durante unos segundos se había encontrado fantaseando con su cuerpo perfecto, imaginándose que le quitaba poco a poco la toalla para disfrutar de sus curvas perfectas…

«Comprendo» respondió la morena terminando de secarse el pelo «Lo siento, la dejo dormir»

«Eh, no, no, no es nada, ¡puede quedarse!»

Emma se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose de haber respondido tan rápido. Ella no quería que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado por la cabeza.

«Muy amable, pero también estoy cansada, ¡me voy a la cama!»

Al volver la cabeza, la mirada de Regina se posó en la foto que había en la mesilla de noche de Emma.

«Oh, ¿es su marido? Y ese pequeño, ¡qué guapo es! Tiene sus ojos, Emma» dijo ella tomando la foto «¿Es su hijo?»

En segundos, Regina vio desparecer la sonrisa de la bella rubia. Toda alegría abandonó su rostro y su mirada se volvió oscura. Emma cogió la foto de las manos de  la bella morena, y la volvió a dejar delicadamente en la mesilla de noche.

«Buenas noches Regina»

El tono era inapelable.

Consciente de haber cometido un error, Regina intentó excusarse sin realmente saber por qué, pero la rubia ya se había dado la vuelta, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su bolso.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró despacio, dejando a las dos mujeres tristes, cada una en un lado. Regina se acostó apenada por haber herido a su colega una vez más, mientras que Emma se echó de través en su cama sollozando.

 

 


	7. ¡Emma!

 

Regina se despertó sobresaltada cuando la alarma de su teléfono se puso a sonar. Había pasado mala noche, apenas había dormido unas horas, la culpabilidad por haber herido a Emma la martilleaba. Habían pasado los minutos, las horas sin haber podido cerrar los ojos, solo  acabó durmiéndose muy tarde, casi amaneciendo, e incluso sus sueños no le dieron tregua al ser muy agitados.

Pasándose una mano por sus cabellos despeinados, se levantó con algún que otro esfuerzo y puso la oreja en la puerta para verificar que la joven rubia no estuviera en el cuarto de baño.

Al no escuchar ruidos, abrió la puerta suavemente y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba vacío. Se preparó rápidamente y bajó al restaurante del hostal para desayunar, esperando poder acabar antes de que Emma apareciese, ya que ante los acontecimientos de la noche pasada estaba muy incómoda como para cruzar su mirada.

Pero desgraciadamente para ella, la joven rubia también había pasado una noche agitada, lo que la había motivado para levantarse pronto. Regina la encontró sentada a la mesa del día anterior, bebiendo su chocolate caliente y tecleando en su móvil.

Una café caliente y un croissant estaban colocados en el lugar de Regina, lo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

Separando despacio la silla, miro a Emma a los ojos

«¿Pu…puedo?»

«¿Hm? Oh, no lo siento, es el sitio del duende invisible con el que desayuno regularmente. Va a volver, solo se ha ido a comprobar que el carro mágico no estuviera en doble fila…»

Ante el aplomo de la rubia, Regina frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir.

«Venga, le estoy tomando el pelo, siéntese, sabe bien que es para usted ese desayuno» dijo Emma sonriendo.

Turbada, Regina se sentó despacio, aspirando el olor del café que rápidamente le subió la moral.

«Gracias, agente Swan»

A pesar de sus agudos reflejos, la morena no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un trozo de muffin de chocolate que le golpeó la frente. Frotándosela para quitarse los restos de chocolate, miró a Emma con los ojos como platos.

«¿Qué…qué he dicho?»

«¡Piense!» respondió la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo de su chocolate.

«Euh…bien..he dicho gracias…gracias agente Swan…qué…»

La segunda bola de muffin le llegó a la nariz. El nuevo gesto de sorpresa de la joven hizo sonreír a Emma.

«Oh…ok, ya entendí…gracias Emma» dijo Regina sonriendo.

«¡De nada!» respondió la rubia hundiendo el diente en su dulce

«Emma, yo quería excusarme por lo…por lo de ayer, yo no…»

La joven paró secamente la conversación levantando la mano de manera autoritaria.

«No tiene que excusarse. No pasó nada, olvidémoslo, gracias»

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Regina dudó en intentar profundizar sobre el tema para empezar desde mejores bases, pero no quería molestar a Emma. Si quería hablarle, lo haría cuando ella lo necesitara. La morena no intentó saber más, pero al no querer que el desayuno transcurriese en silencio, intentó cambiar de tema.

«¿Por dónde comenzamos hoy?¿La señorita _me visto como una anaciana_ Blanchard o la señorita Belle French, bibliotecaria en el edificio que aloja el reloj del pueblo?» preguntó mientras se tomaba su café, e intentaba adoptar una apariencia lo más indiferente posible.

«Deberíamos empezar por la maestra. Según nos dijo ayer la señorita Lucas, ella era muy cercana a la segunda víctima, quizás nos pueda decir algo más. Aparentemente Belle  no la conocía mucho, Anastasia solo era una usuaria de la biblioteca, dudo que nos pueda dar más detalles…»

«Ok» respondió Regina dejando la taza sobre la mesa «espero que nos pueda dar más información porque hasta el momento no hemos avanzado mucho»

«Es verdad…pero necesitamos tiempo para analizar lo que ya fue encontrado por el sheriff para no dejar ningún cabo suelto» añadió Emma mientras se acababa su muffin.

Regina no puedo evitar sonreír

«Creo que él no va a apreciar que interroguemos a su santa e intocable novia»

Emma sonrió ante esas palabras

«Sin querer ser desconsiderada» continuó la morena «creo de verdad que el  sheriff se toma las cosas muy a la ligera. No creo que se dé cuenta de que tiene dos muertos sobre las espaldas y que si nos logramos avanzar, sin duda habrá más»

Emma asintió haciendo una ligera mueca. Era verdad que el sheriff no parecía muy espabilado y comenzaba a dudar sobre sus competencias. Suspirando, se levantó para ponerse su chaqueta, imitada pronto por Regina.

Al pasar por delante de la barra, la rubia saludó a la camarera que estaba mucho más relajada ahora que todo había sido aclarado y ya no era sospechosa para las dos agentes.

«Hemos terminado, comeremos aquí esta tarde, que tenga un buen día señorita Lucas»

«Lo mismo les digo» respondió la joven sonriendo.

 

Sentada en su sillón recubierto con una tela de flores, Mary Margaret tenía los ojos bajos, mirando el suelo de baldosas marones como si pudiera ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas que esperaban las agentes del FBI.

«Señorita Blanchard, hace tres horas que estamos aquí, lo único que nos ha podido decir es que la señorita López amaba mucho los yorkshires y el té. ¡No nos sirve para nada!»

Regina gritaba caminando de aquí para allá, masajeándose vigorosamente las sienes para hacer pasar la migraña que le estaba empezando a nacer por culpa de la joven. El sheriff  la había presentado como una amiga cercana de la segunda víctima, pero al final no tenía mucha información práctica que darles a las mujeres.

Habían escuchado historias de infancia, anécdotas, unas más interesantes que las otras, pero ningún elemento verdaderamente importante para ayudarlas a avanzar en la investigación, ni el más mínimo detalle que les permitiera dibujar el perfil psicológico del asesino.

Completamente perdida, la joven hacía lo que podía, pero al no saber controlar su estrés, no conseguía mantener la cabeza fría frente al aplomo y el control de Regina.

«Yo…no sé qué más decirles, les aseguro que…yo…en fin yo…»

Emma normalmente no era tampoco muy tierna, pero al ver a esa joven ser reprendida por Regina, sin motivo real, la incomodaba.

«Agente Mills, creo que la señorita Blanchard nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe, dejémosla respirar un poco»

«¿Agente Mills?» preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño

«Regina…» dijo la bella rubia sonriendo «démosle un respiro, por favor»

Sentándose en el ajado sofá, Regina le hizo a Emma un gesto con la mano, dejándole el campo libre para que continuara ella el interrogatorio a la joven maestra.

La joven se puso de rodillas y miro a la pequeña morena a los ojos

«Escuche, no hemos venido a acusarla de nada, ahora lo sabe. Todo lo que deseamos es echarle el guante a la persona que ha asesinado a su amiga y al señor Fringe, nada más»

«Lo sé, agente Swan, yo…les he dicho todo lo que he podido recordar, pero como ya le he explicado a la agente Mills, yo no le conocía realmente ningún enemigo, ningún novio celoso o algo parecido. Estaba sola desde hacía meses, y no creo que mantuviera una relación secreta, me lo hubiera dicho, se lo aseguro»

Emma miró a su colega a los ojos, y Regina comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje. La joven maestra ya había sufrido suficiente por hoy, no sacarían nada más de ella. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que todo lo que les había dicho la joven era verdad, insistir en el interrogatorio no aportaría nada más que frustración y nerviosismo.

Con un gesto amable, la rubia tomó la mano de Mary Margaret y le murmuró que ya habían acabado con ella. Sin decirle adiós, Regina salió de la casa, seguida de cerca por Emma.

«Vaya, no le ha dejado pasar una» le dijo Emma subiendo al coche

«¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es una sospechosa, no voy a ir con pies de plomo con ella» respondió Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

«Regina…ella no forma parte de los sospechosos, y aunque lo fuera, ¡confiese que usted no se ha andado con rodeos!»

La morena giró la cabeza y asintió despacio

«Sí…bueno…quizás, pero no lo puedo evitar, me exaspera, es algo físico, nada más verla me dan ganas de darle una bofetada»

Mientras decía eso, Regina se puso a mover las manos en todos los sentidos como si estrangulara a unos fantasmas.

Emma se echó a reír al ver a su compañera  al límite de la crisis de nervios, todo por una joven a la que solo conocían desde ayer.

«Creo que tendremos noticias de su novio» añadió ella sonriendo, y arrancando el coche.

«Super…un idiota para defender a una idiota. Si se piensa bien , forman una buena pareja…» gruñó Regina poniendo mala cara.

«Una bonita pareja no sé, pero yo no le diría que no al sheriff» respondió Emma retorciéndose en su asiento, haciendo con las manos el gesto de amasarle las nalgas con las manos.

Regina no se tomó la molestia de contestarle, su gesto de asco hizo reír a carcajadas a la rubia, gesto que se le pegó en seguida a la morena, relajando la atmosfera en el coche de alquiler.

Colocando su mano sobre la de Regina, Emma la acaricio dulcemente

«Venga, no pensemos más en ellos por el momento, vamos a comer algo, yo invito» dijo ella girando la cabeza, apartando la vista de la carretera algunos segundos.

Regina se perdió en los ojos verdes de la rubia y su corazón se saltó un latido.

«Cómo rechazar tal invitación…»

 


	8. Revelaciones

 

Después de haber comido un tentempié en el puerto, las dos agentes habían previsto ir a interrogar  a la joven  Belle French, responsable de la biblioteca del pueblo.

Al trabajar en el edificio que había servido de escenario para el salto del ángel de la joven Anastasia, las dos mujeres esperaban poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro: interrogar a la joven y analizar la torre del reloj con el fin de descubrir huellas y recoger algunos indicios que las hiciera avanzar en la investigación, que de momento no había progresado mucho.

Pero desafortunadamente para ellas, la tarde no se desarrolló como lo habían previsto.

Belle había tenido que acompañar a su padre al hospital, ya que este se había peleado con un individuo de malas pulgas armado con un pico, y la riña se había transformado pronto una gran pelea que acabó con el hombre casi k.o en la acera.

El agresor había sido detenido por el sheriff, y se pudo saber que este era un asiduo de las celdas de Storybrooke, y que los arrestos por estado de embriaguez agrandaban de manera regular su expediente ya bien repleto.

La joven había avisado a las dos agentes mientras estaba con su padre en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. Regina quería ir a reunirse con ella en el lugar, pero finalmente la angustia de Belle la había conmovido y decidieron postergar el interrogatorio para el día siguiente.

Emma y Regina entonces habían vuelto al hostal, y se habían puesto a revisar el expediente del caso en la habitación de la morena. Las fotos y diversos documentos estaban desperdigados sobre la cama, Emma pasaba a limpio las notas que habían tomado esos dos últimos días, Regina yendo de aquí para allá, intentando encontrar elementos comunes en la dos escenas del crimen.

El teléfono de Regina sonó, dejando escuchar la voz de director Gold que quería noticias.

Aparentemente de mal humor, pidió un informe completo a las dos agentes, que sin embargo no pudieron darle mucha más información.

La conversación duró más de dos horas, durante las que Emma y Regina fueron llamadas al orden, el director les explicó de manera clara que si no aparecía ninguna pista al final de la semana, las dos serían degradas y enviadas a la punta del país.

El mal humor de su superior tuvo por efecto molestar a Emma que decidió no ir a comer para hundirse en el caso.

«¡Es absurdo Emma! Debe comer algo, ¡desmayándose a cusa del hambre no vamos a avanzar en la investigación!»

«¡No iré a ningún lado! ¿Ha escuchado a Gold? ¡No deseo verme controlando el tráfico en un pueblucho de Misuri!» respondió la rubia lanzando una foto sobre la cama.

La cara de Emma hizo ceder a la morena que acabó sentándose a su lado.

«Deme el gusto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos quedamos aquí trabajando, pero llamo a un chino, una pizza o lo que haya en este pueblo, y come aquí conmigo!»

Ante la mirada insistente de Regina, la joven rubia se animó un poco…

«Ok…pero pida alcohol también…mucho alcohol, la tarde va a ser larga y lo necesito»

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina quiso rechazar la propuesta de la rubia, pero finalmente pensó que una copa tampoco le vendría mal. Asintiendo con la cabeza, buscó en su teléfono un restaurante que les atendiera rápidamente. Encontró el número de una pizzería donde encargó algo para comer y sobre todo bebida.

 

Más pasaban las horas, más los vasos se llenaban y más las botellas se vaciaban, y menos giraba la conversación sobre la investigación.

Con la ayuda del alcohol, sentadas cruzadas de piernas en la cama, se abrían más fácilmente la una  a la otra, intercambiando anécdotas, historias. Al principio centradas en investigaciones que ambas habían llevado a cabo, detales de las víctimas, colegas de trabajo, situaciones a veces caóticas, y poco a poco la charla giró hacia temas mucho más personales.

Desinhibida por el alcohol, Regina intentó de nuevo abordar el tema que había puesto fin a la charla de la noche anterior.

«Emma…yo…ya sabe…hubiera querido…»

Una vez más, Emma paró en seco a la morena, pero esta vez de manera menos brusca.

«Primer usted»

«¿Perdón?» preguntó la morena, al no comprender el sentido de las palabras de la rubia.

«¡Primero usted! Me habla de usted…y si lo considero suficiente…entonces…quizás…quizás…le cuente más»

Regina tomó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de whisky que animaba la velada.

«Bien…sí…ok…¿qué quiere saber?»

«Para empezar» respondió la rubia inclinándose hacia delante «¿por qué se interesa por mí? Me dijo claramente en el avión, de camino a Storybrooke, que mi vida no le interesaba dado que, de todas maneras, usted y yo solo formábamos equipo por un tiempo limitado»

Tomada de improviso, Regina no supo realmente qué responder. Efectivamente habría querido no extenderse más de lo necesario sobre su vida, pero sin saber realmente por qué, apreciaba mucho a su nueva colega y más pasaba el tiempo, más le gustaba su compañía.

Balbuceó mientras bebía otro sorbo del líquido ambarino.

«Bien…euh…de hecho…yo…cómo decir…yo…»

Ver a la joven hundirse más y más hizo sonreír a Emma que se acercó delicadamente

«Venga…dígamelo»

«Pues que…de hecho…la aprecio, eso es todo» respondió la morena poniéndose como un tomate.

Emma se enderezó sonriendo

«Ve, no es tan difícil»

La mueca que apareció en el rostro de Regina derritió el corazón de Emma. ¿Era a causa del alcohol? No sabía decirlo.

«Bien, venga…¿qué desea saber de mí, señorita Swan?»

El tono empleado hizo sonreír a la joven

«Me dijo que estuvo casada…¡cuénteme!»

Tragándose de un golpe los últimos sorbos de whisly que quedaban en el vaso, Regina se acercó ligeramente a Emma y comenzó su historia. Comprometida muy joven con su novio Daniel, había cometido el error de irse a vivir con él demasiado rápido. La boda se celebró algunos meses más tarde, y la felicidad de las primeras semanas de vida conyugal se transformó rápidamente en pelea diaria. Con el amor llegaron los celos, después la cólera y el rencor. Regina y Daniel estuvieron casados tres años. Regina dejó de hablar algunos segundos, después suspiró

«Le engañé» confesó la bella morena mirando sus manos que agitaba nerviosamente. «Ya no sentía nada por él…encontré a alguien y voilà…le engañe. Al cabo de algunos meses se lo confesé todo, y después de semanas de luchas y gritos, nos divorciamos. Desde ese momento no he vuelto a tocar a un hombre, si quiere saberlo todo»

A pesar de que su cerebro estaba entorpecido por el alcohol, Emma contó rápidamente con los dedos, sacando la lengua para concentrarse.

«Espere, si he calculado bien…quiere decir que hace cinco años que no ha…..noooo dios mioooo» exclamó la rubia abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

Regina bajó la mirada, su rostro completamente rojo que Emma no puedo discernir bien si era efecto del alcohol, del calor o por la revelación que acaba de hacerle.

De repente se dio cuenta de que quizás acababa de herir a la bella morena. Mordiéndose el interior de la  mejilla, intentó excusarse.

«Lo siento, no quería ofenderla» dijo la rubia apoyando su mano sobre la de su colega.

Regina sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa tímida, pero en la que Emma pudo leer muchas más cosas de las que se habría imaginado. Sus bellos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de color chocolate de la morena y descubre en ellos como un resplandor, una manera de mirarla muy particular…

Emma no consiguió sostener su mirada, bajó inmediatamente los ojos y soltó la mano de Regina. Sin saber por qué, estaba tan incómoda como la morena.

«Si quiere podemos organizarle una cita» murmuró la rubia como para salir de esa situación espinosa.

«¿Está segura de que el sheriff no le gusta? No tendría ningún problema en ganarle a la pequeña morena. O el de los coches…Killian Jones, ¿no? Estoy segura que le haría pasar un  buen momento» añadió ella guiñando el ojo a Regina.

La bella morena se sirvió una nueva copa,  y llenó la de Emma. En su cabeza sus pensamientos se embalaban, su corazón latía muy deprisa. Con un gesto rápido, se bebió su copa y apoyó su mano en la de Emma.

Acercándose suavemente, su mirada se hundió en los ojos esmeraldas de la bella rubia. Regina se mordió el labio, acercándose más y más, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando estuvo a milímetros del rostro de la rubia, puso su boca en la mejilla de Emma y le susurró al oído

«He dicho que no he vuelto a tocar a un hombre desde entonces…simplemente porque prefiero a las mujeres»

El corazón de Emma se paró, al mismo tiempo que su respiración. ¿Su colega estaba tirándole los tejos? Su cabeza le decía que retirara su mano de debajo de la de Regina y retrocediera…pero su corazón le indicaba totalmente lo contrario. El calor de la palma de la morena acariciando su mano, el aliento cálido de su respiración acariciando su rostro…Emma cerró los ojos y giró despacio la cabeza, sus labios rozando los de Regina. El alcohol y el cansancio iban a hacerle hacer algo de lo que quizás se arrepentiría…¿o quizás no? Conteniendo su respiración, posó su mano en la mejilla de la morena y la atrajo dulcemente hacia ella…

De repente el teléfono de la rubia se puso a sonar, haciéndolas sobresaltarse a las dos. Inclinándose hacia atrás para coger el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla de noche, la rubia vio a Regina retroceder y recobrar su habitual  máscara de frialdad.

«Agente especial Swan» respondió Emma al descolgar

«Sí…ok. Vamos en seguida»

Colgó. Durante unos segundos, pensó en proponerle a Regina retomar donde lo habían dejado, pero el brillo en los ojos de la morena había desaparecido…

Cogiendo su arma, se levantó, se la colocó en la pistolera y su puso su chaqueta, imitada por Regina.

«¿Dónde vamos?» preguntó la morena, aún confundida por el alcohol, su corazón desbocado, totalmente decepcionada por no haber podido besar  la bella rubia.

«Al puesto de la policía. Hay una nueva víctima…»

 


	9. Y van tres...

 

La niebla impedía ver más allá de dos metros. La luz roja y azul de los girofaros de la policía acentuaba aún más el aspecto tenebroso y perturbador de esa escena del crimen.

Colgada de un árbol a apenas quince metros de su domicilio, una joven mujer de cabellos morenos miraba a los policías que se movían delante de ella, la mirada vidriosa perdida en el horizonte.

El sheriff se aproximó despacio, seguido de las dos agentes del FBI

«Agente Mills, agente Swan…les presento a la señorita Belle French, la persona a la querían interrogar esta tarde…»

Las dos mujeres se miraron, con el semblante disgustado.

«¡Mierda!» gritó Emma dándole una patada a una rama que estaba en el suelo

«Joder, ¿cómo vamos a explicarle esto a Gold? Gracioso, ¿no? ¡Dos días de investigación y voilà, y ya estamos metidas en la mierda hasta el cuello!»

Regina le señaló al sheriff que se ocupara él de la víctima. Acercándose a la rubia, la tomó por el brazo

«Cálmese, Emma, nadie podía imaginarse que la encontraríamos colgada de un árbol»

«¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme?» gritó Emma mirando a la morena con una mirada de enfado «¡Bien, vamos a decirle eso al director, que nadie podía saberlo, y hop, como por arte de magia, nos va a dejar tranquilas dándonos un golpecito en la cabeza! ¡Joder, Regina, no comprende, ese tipo es peor que ese enano que hacía tratos con la gente y que los tomaba por idiotas. Las dos firmamos un jodido contrato con él, usted y yo…y estamos a punto de echarlo todo a perder!»

La morena iba a replicar cuando el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar. Revolviendo en su bolsillo, sacó el teléfono y al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su enfado se amplifica.

«¡Mieeerda, super, lo que me faltaba! ¡Vete a cagar, Neal!»

El móvil efectuó entonces su primero, y último vuelo, después de varios rebotes, acabó su carrera en la acera, en un estado que dejaba pocas dudas sobre un eventual funcionamiento.

Emma dio media vuelta y avanzó en grandes zancadas hacia el sheriff.

La morena recogió con delicadeza lo que quedaba del móvil, recuperando la tarjeta SIM para que nadie hiciera un mal uso de ella.

«Y después soy yo la que tiene un mal carácter» murmuró sonriendo.

Algunos segundos más tarde escuchó a Emma gritar de nuevo, esta vez contra el sheriff  Nolan.

«¿Qué me importa su opinión de cateto?» exclamó ella empujando al policía.

«Hey, no le permito que me hable de esa manera» respondió él intentando agarrar a Emma por la mano.

Ese gesto le valió encontrarse en el suelo en menos de un segundo, con los brazos en alto, mantenido por Emma que sonreía con todos los dientes.

Regina corrió hacia ella, agarrándola dulcemente por la mano para no hacerle más daño al sheriff.

«Emma, por favor…por favor…dejele…Emma…»

La joven soltó su agarre, arrancando un gemido por parte del sheriff que se levantó despacio.

«Pero, ¿qué le pasa? ¡Está loca! ¡Podría haberme roto el brazo!»

«Créame, si hubiera querido hacerlo, ya estaría de camino al hospital» respondió Regina agarrando a su colega por el brazo «Vuelva al coche, Emma, yo ya voy»

La rubia se alejó despacio, no sin haberse tomado el tiempo de girarse y mostrarle al sheriff su descontento levantando su dedo corazón.

«¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar el forense en bajar el cuerpo?»

Masajeándose la muñeca David reflexionó «en vista de la hora, y el tiempo en que tardan en llegar…el cuerpo no será disponible antes de cuatro o cinco horas…»

Regina miro su reloj «Bien…nos encontraremos en la morgue a las 10:00, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Muy bien…pero le aviso que si esa loca descarga otra vez sus nervios sobre mí, yo…yo…»

Regina no se tomó la molestia de responder, miró al joven frunciendo el ceño, haciéndolo comprender que pasara lo que pasara, él no estaría en posición dominante.

 

Sentada en su cama, la joven rubia aún estaba enfadada.

Regina se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué decir realmente. Estaba claro que el hecho de que la principal testigo haya sido encontrada colgada de un árbol en mitad de la noche no iba a ayudar en la investigación, y aún menos en la cólera del director.

Pero más que maldecir su suerte, debía conseguir que Emma se calmara, descansara un poco y que estuviera preparada por la mañana para continuar con las investigaciones.

«Tome» le dijo a Emma tendiéndole su propio móvil «Llame a su marido, tranquilícelo»

«No, no voy a hacer nada, tengo otras cosas en qué pensar»

«Emma, sea sensata. La ha llamado en medio de la noche, no fue solamente para saber qué tiempo hacía aquí. Debe preocuparse por usted. ¿Es que se ha tomado el tiempo para llamarlo desde que llegamos a Storybrooke?»

La joven rubia reflexionó algunos instantes. Era verdad de que lo único que le había dejado sobre su marcha era una simple nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. Y no le había dado noticias desde entonces.

«No…es verdad…pero no puedo, ¡él me hincha las narices!»

«Lo sé, Emma, lo sé» respondió la morena acariciándole dulcemente la mano.

Ese simple gesto insufla en el corazón de la joven un dulce calor, y vio en los ojos de la rubia que era recíproco.

Turbada, Emma cogió el teléfono de la morena y tecleó rápidamente el número.

«La voy a dejar, necesita hablar con él a solas…después duerma, nos vemos en recepción a las 09:00»

Emma agarró la mano de la morena sonriendo

«Gracias Regina, gracias»

Con un gesto de la cabeza, la bella morena le hizo comprender a Emma que no había nada por lo que agradecerle. Salió de la habitación, mientras posaba su mirada en la foto que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

Atravesando el cuarto de baño común, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Después, dejando escapar un sollozo, se dejó caer de rodillas a lo lardo de la pared, con el corazón en un puño.

Totalmente perdida, intentó poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si el sheriff no hubiese llamado? ¿Por qué esa rubia aún desconocida hasta hace dos días le gustaba tanto?

«Estás completamente loca, querida…está casada y es hetero. ¡Qué idiotez estás haciendo!»

Abofeteándose mentalmente, la joven decidió ir a acostarse, el día se anunciaba largo.

 

El cuerpo de la joven estaba tendido en la mesa de operación.

El forense no había comenzado aún la autopsia, pero el examen preliminar sí había sido hecho

«Belle French ha sido asesinada, ahora era seguro. Los primeros análisis fijaron la hora de la  muerte alrededor de las 23:00» explicó el sheriff dándole el informe a Regina.

Dándole un rápido vistazo, la joven retuvo los datos más importantes.

«Señales de lucha, hematomas sobre casi todo el cuerpo, labio partido, pómulos destrozados…sufrió gravemente antes de dar su último suspiro»

«Ya estaba muerta cuando la colgaron» añadió Emma con un gesto de asco «Pobre pequeña…»

El sheriff se sentó, las manos sosteniendo su cabeza «Les he comunicado todo lo que tenemos, he hecho todo lo posible»

«Lo sabemos» respondió Emma, como para excusarse por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

«Hemos enviado todas las pruebas recogidas a nuestro laboratorio» añadió Regina suspirando «Los resultados de ADN y fibras deberían llegar en unos días»

Emma asintió con la cabeza «David, vaya a anunciar la triste noticia a su padre, mientras que nosotras vamos a su casa para ver si hay señales de lucha o de allanamiento»

El sheriff se levantó, frotándose los ojos.

«Voy al hospital, esta tarde las llamó»

Al salir de la sala, dejó a las dos agentes sola con el cadáver de la joven.

 

«Era muy bella» suspiró Regina, con el rostro triste.

«¡Vamos a coger al o a la que haya hecho esto!» dijo Emma acercándose despacio «Vamos a cogerlo y hacer que pague por sus crímenes»

A pesar de la tristeza de la escena, la morena sonrió. Estaba contenta al ver que el episodio de enfado de su compañera había pasado y que su voluntad de resolver el caso había vuelto a la superficie.

 

El apartamento de Belle está magníficamente ordenado. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, ni una mota de polvo enturbiaba la visión de ese orden perfecto.

«¡Madre mía, era una maniática!» exclamó Emma recorriendo el salón.

«Y una verdadera apasionada de la lectura» añadió la morena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par «Mire, hay libros por todas partes, en cada estancia. ¡Y ejemplares raros! No me asombra que trabajara como bibliotecaria»

«No sabía que fuera una lectora» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Digamos que…cuando se está sola, la lectura ayuda a veces a no enloquecer»

Regina acarició con la palma de la mano un grueso volumen que estaba en la mesa del salón

« _Once upon a time_ …una antología de cuentos. Es magnífico»

Emma se acercó y abrió el libro no de forma muy delicada.

«Sí…no soy muy fan de estas historias tan empalagosas, la Bella Durmiente, el Príncipe Azul y su caballo…nunca me gusto eso»

«¿Ah, no?» se asombró Regina «A mí me encantaban cuando era pequeña. Mi madre me leía a menudo la historia de Blancanieves»

«¡Qué suerte!» ironizó la rubia «Apuesto a que admiraba a la princesa y su historia, y que soñaba con estar en su lugar»

«No, en realidad no» respondió la morena pasando las páginas «Esa Blancanieves siempre me sacó de quicio con ese lado dulce y remilgado. No,  la que a mí me gustaba era la Reina Malvada y sus planes demoniacos. La pobre, todo estaba contra ella, incluso ese grupo de enanos descerebrados»

«Hummm…era la mala de la historia, ¿sabe?» dijo Emma riendo

«Cuestión de puntos de vista» respondió la morena recorriendo el resto del libro «yo creo que esa santa e intocable princesa le destrozó la vida y que ella hacía bien en querer eliminarla»

Emma se quedó sin voz, sin saber qué responder a esa afirmación. Pero lo que más la bloqueaba y le cortaba la respiración era el hecho de ver a esa soberbia morena volcada en esa antología, los cabellos que caían ligeramente, un mechón escondiendo sus bellos ojos. Dudó en retirarlo para dejar aparecer esos dos iris color chocolate, pero de repente ella volvió en sí y sacudió la cabeza.

«Te estás volviendo loca, pobre Emma, estás fantaseando con una mujer» se murmuraba a ella misma mientras se alejaba de la morena, dejando a Regina sola, hojeando las páginas del libro.

«¡Emma! Emma, venga a ver esto…»

 


	10. Primera vez

 

«¿Ha encontrado algo?» preguntó febrilmente Emma apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la bella morena.

El contacto de la mejilla de la rubia contra la suya hizo temblar a Regina que se desestabilizó un poco.

«Euh…sí…no.. quiero decir sí, eso creo, mire»

Apartándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda para alejarse de Emma, la joven le mostró algunas páginas del libro.

«Mire, estas páginas han sido arrancadas…»

Emma miró a su colega parpadeando y poniendo un gesto escéptico

«Síiii…¿yyyy?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

«Puede estar relacionado con la pelea que hubo entre Belle y su agresor. Ella debía estar leyendo cuando fue sorprendida»

«Ok…Regina…»

La rubia buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no herir a su compañera

«Si la lucha hubiera tenido lugar aquí, creo que no solo ese libro estaría destrozado, habríamos encontrado signos de lucha, libros desperdigados por toda la casa, cosas rotas…no hay nada de eso, mire. Además sabemos que Belle estuvo en el hospital con su padre hasta las 22:00, y que su muerte se sitúa alrededor de las 23:00. Creo que su agresor la atrapó antes de que llegase a casa, ¿no lo cree?»

Regina dudó, no sabiendo qué responder, se sintió de repente muy estúpida. Quizás el hecho de que ella adorara ese libro, la había hecho desvariar. ¿O quizás la falta de sueño que le jugaba malas pasadas? Sí, seguramente era eso…O después de algunos segundos de reflexión, quizás era simplemente debido a la presencia de la bella rubia a su lado, presencia que la turbaba cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba.

«Tiene…razón, lo siento. Estoy cansada, creo, es la falta de sueño» dijo tanto para convencer a Emma como para convencerse a sí misma.

Emma se acercó sonriendo y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.

«Lo sé, no se preocupe»

Sin reflexionar, Regina apoyó su mano en la de Emma y clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de la bella rubia.

«Yo…¿puedo hablar con usted, Emma?» preguntó la morena ligeramente estresada, y la voz temblorosa.

«Por supuesto» respondió la rubia sonriendo. Se sentó en el sofá y señaló a Regina que hiciera lo mismo.

«¿De qué quiere hablarme?»

La morena se miró los zapatos algunos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

«Bien…yo…quería que habláramos de lo que pasó la otra noche y…»

«No pasó nada» respondió Emma sin darle tiempo a la morena a explicarse. «Estábamos cansadas, y un poco borrachas…nada malo»

Regina sonrió cálidamente. Su corazón acababa de romperse, pero ella no lo dejó ver, no debía mostrar la mínima debilidad, como siempre.

Queriendo romper ese silencio que comenzaba a durar mucho, Emma retomó la palabra.

«Sin embargo, estoy curiosa por saber cómo pasó de ser una mujer casada a ser una devoradora de damiselas en peligro» dijo con un guiño, esperándo aligerar la atmosfera.

Regina sonrió a su pesar. Tenía ganas de decirle lo que la rubia le hacía sentir, pero no quería que huyera. Si Emma preguntaba, no era por algo inocente, pero no quería incomodarla.

«Bueno…llegó…sin buscarlo demasiado, ya sabe» respondió sinceramente.

Emma se sentó de forma más cómoda en el sofá y miró a Regina a los ojos

«La escucho»

«En esa época, yo formaba equipo con un hombre genial, August Booth. Éramos compañeros desde hacía ya algunos años y teníamos un gran número de investigaciones resueltas juntos»

Emma podía leer en los ojos de la morena como en un libro abierto. Estaba orgullosa de ese palmarés y la rubia sentía que ella  quería mucho a ese hombre con el que formaba pareja.

«August era un amigo, un muy buen amigo. A la vez compañero, hermano pequeño…estábamos realmente en la misma onda y casi desde el principio. Nos llamaban como en esa serie de televisión sobre fenómenos paranormales» añadió la morena sonriendo «¡Sculder y Mulder!»

«Sculder y Mulder» dijo Emma riendo «los dos super agentes del FBI»

«Eso es. ¡Los super agentes..!»

La mirada de la morena se perdió en el vacío. Emma esperó, dejándole el tiempo que necesitara.

«Después de tanto estar juntos…todo se echó a perder. No por él como puede imaginar, sino a causa su novia»

Emma se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, totalmente inmersa en lo que contaba la morena.

 

«Ella se llamaba Julie…una magnífica morena, que compartía la vida con August desde hacía algunos meses. Él estaba orgulloso de ella, se dio prisa en presentármela porque quería que nos conociéramos. Le hablaba de mí, y a mí de ella…La primera vez que la vi, sentí un escalofrío, un poco como…»

“Un poco como con usted” iba a decir la morena, pero Emma la interrumpió

«¿Cómo un flechazo?»

«Sí…eso eso…» respondió la morena sonriendo…un flechazo…»

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse, porque esa frase no iba destinada a esa famosa Julie, sino a Emma.

«En seguida, comenzamos a salir juntos, Julie, August, Daniel y yo… Pasamos muchos momentos juntos y con el tiempo ella se convirtió en mi amiga, mi confidente…Y después las cosas  comenzaron a empeorar con Daniel. Las peleas eran frecuentes, las subidas de tono eran moneda corriente. Yo me desquitaba con ella, era mi paño de lágrimas, le decía que ya no lo soportaba más…Y un día ella me dijo simplemente “déjale y ven conmigo” Yo estaba atónita, nunca hubiera pensado que me separaría de él…pero esa mirada…esa cara de ángel…esa invitación»

Emma estaba atrapada en los labios de la morena, acercándose cada vez más, a medida que la historia avanzaba.

«¿Y entonces? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué  hizo? ¡Dígameeee!»

La excitación de Emma hizo reír a la morena.

«Entonces nos besamos…ella me explicó que ya había tenido relaciones con mujeres y que no era realmente feliz con August. Nuestra historia duró ocho meses. Me enamoré de ella, lo vivimos en secreto muchas semanas, después una tarde yo no pude más y se lo confesé todo a Daniel»

«Wow…supongo que no se lo tomó bien» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca

«No…realmente no. Se dio prisa en llamar a August para contárselo. Lo que puso fin a años de colaboración entre los dos. Pido su trasladó en los días siguientes y nunca más lo he vuelto a ver»

Emma sentía hasta qué punto esa confesión apenaba a Regina. Tenía tantas ganas de aferrarla entre sus brazos para reconfortarla…

«Julie lo vivió bien, pero yo no tanto. Mi matrimonio terminó, lo que también destruyó mi relación con ella, ya que la situación se volvió muy difícil de vivir. Yo me sentía culpable, ella en absoluto, lo que hacía que discutiéramos mucho…Una mañana nos peleamos, fue la peor de todas…hice  mis maletas, y nos fuimos cada una por nuestro lado, se había acabado…»

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Emma había apoyado su mano en las rodillas de la morena. Devoraba a su compañera con los ojos, se había colgado de sus labios, bebía cada palabra de la historia con avidez. La tristeza en los ojos le encogía el corazón, pero sin comprender por qué, estaba muy excitada, quería conocer todos los detalles.

«Cu..Cuénteme» pidió en voz baja

«Acabo de hacerlo Emma» respondió la morena sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño

«No…quiero decir, cuénteme su primera vez…¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo es con una mujer?»

A su pesar, la morena sonrió y cerró los ojos

«¡Es…dulce…sensual…tórrido…explosivo…todo a la vez!»

Emma tragó saliva, la mano aún apoyada en la pierna de la morena, que no hizo nada por romper ese contacto, saboreando a cada segundo el calor de la mano de la rubia.

«Nuestra primera vez fue en su casa, sobre su sofá…después en su cama…su ducha…su cocina…»

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Regina rememoró esos momentos, su respiración acelerándose poco a poco.

«Cuando…cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, sus manos en mi cuerpo…tuve en un primer momento miedo, pero rápidamente mis sentimientos lo alejaron y me deje llevar. Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer, así que la dejé a ella que llevara la iniciativa, saboreando cada instante. Me acarició dulcemente, después me desvistió con cuidado, despacio. Poco a poco yo tomaba confianza y seguridad, ella me mostró cómo darle placer, guiándome paso a paso. Yo la acaricié, la besé…lamí…tanto como podía, como si mi vida dependiera de ello»

Emma se había acercado un poco más a la morena, su mano le acariciaba dulcemente el muslo. Ella se mordía la lengua de manera sensual, como para reproducir lo que Regina estaba evocando.

«Nos acariciamos la una  a la otra durante largos minutos, después ella se levantó y me hizo sentarme en el sofá. Delicadamente me separó los muslos, deslizando sus manos por mis tobillos, mis pantorrillas, subiéndolas poco a poco haya mi pecho…»

La rubia había dejado de respirar, su corazón galopaba. Su mano se había deslizado sobre la ingle de la bella morena, avanzando centímetro a centímetro…

«Después, sin avisar, hundió su lengua en mí, jugando al mismo tiempo con sus dedos…dios mío, nunca había conocido esas sensaciones. Estaba mojada hasta un punto que no podría imaginarse…»

Emma tragó saliva una vez más, humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua.

«Euh…sí…sí, me imagino» dijo poniéndose como un tomate.

«Cuando sentí el orgasmo llegar, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos…»

Imitando con sus manos las palabras, Regina apoyó su mano izquierda en el rostro de Emma, y su mano derecha en la de la rubia que la acariciaba dulcemente.

«La atraje hacia mí, para que me penetrara más profundamente»

Regina guio la mano de Emma a su entrepierna, hundiendo su mirada en la de la rubia, queriendo hacerle comprender que podía tomar su cuerpo, que podía hacer con ella todo lo que deseara.

«Y…dios mío…el orgasmo me llevó a otro planeta…»

Los labios de Emma solo estaban a unos pocos milímetros de los de Regina, su mano acariciaba suavemente el interior de los muslos de la morena que cerró los ojos, saboreando casa instante, hundida entre recuerdos y realidad.

«¿Agente Mills? ¿Agente Swan? ¿Están ahí? Soy el sheriff Nolan»

 

 


	11. Chasquido

 

Emma casi se cayó del sofá, su corazón latiendo a 200 por hora. Se enderezó rápidamente, alisando sus ropas como si estuvieran arrugadas. Regina, por su parte, se levantó tranquilamente, sonriendo son su flema característica al sheriff que acababa de importunarlas en la que habría sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

Se imaginaba linchándolo vivo, lo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios, que el sheriff tomó por alegría.

«Parece contenta de verme» dijo él avanzando con paso decidido «Qué cambio con respecto a la otra noche en la que parecía que me iba a matar»

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responderle, porque David se había girado hacia Emma que estaba roja como un tomate.

«Parece que tiene calor, Agente Swan. ¿Todo bien?»

Balbuceando, Emma buscaba las palabras, intentando que no saliera toda la turbación que reinaba en ella.

«Euh…sí…no…en fin sí, pero es porque…»

«¿Tiene noticias nuevas o solo ha pasado para ocupar la tarde?» preguntó Regina, al sentir que su compañera iba a decir una tontería.

Emma la miró y le agradeció con un parpadeo. Se preguntaba cómo esa mujer, que apenas unos segundos le contaba sus experiencias sexuales, podía tener tanto aplomo delante del sheriff.

«Por desgracia, no he podido averiguar nada más. La autopsia ha confirmado que la muerte se produjo antes de que la colgaran, falleció debido a los golpes de su agresor. Creo que la colgó para satisfacer su crueldad, nada más»

Regina frunció la punta de su nariz. Sentía horror ante esos casos en los que los asesinos de volvían cada vez más sádicos a medida que mataban.

Emma se acercó a su colega una vez que su piel se volvió más rosa y su calor corporal volvió a su nivel habitual.

«No nos queda sino esperar los resultados del laboratorio. Quizás su agresor está fichado y tengamos más suerte que hasta el momento»

«Esperémoslo» respondió Regina sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa proximidad puso a la rubia incómoda. Retrocedió y comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.

«Si…si no le molesta, yo voy a volver al hostal, no me encuentro muy bien. Voy a descansar un poco, nos vemos más tarde, ¿ok?»

Sin dar tiempo a Regina o al sheriff a responder, ella dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

La morena la agarró delicadamente por el brazo

«¿Emma? ¿Está bien? Escuche, yo…»

«Todo está bien» respondió la rubia moviéndose para que Regina la soltara «Solo necesito estar sola»

El sheriff escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse  y vio a la joven morena ir hacia él, perdida en sus pensamientos

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó él con un tono preocupado

«No, nada grave, no se preocupe…está cansada, nada grave»

El hombre asintió y se paseó por el salón, mirando aquí y allí, esperando encontrar algo que se les hubiese escapado al FBI.

«Ya lo hemos inspeccionado» le dijo Regina uniéndose a él, sabiendo muy bien lo que él buscaba «No hemos encontrado nada que nos diga quién es el asesino»

David suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa del salón

«Estoy perdido…tengo la sensación de ser totalmente impotente. No tenemos la menor pista, nada que una a las víctimas…»

«Ni patrón que se reproduzca» continuó Regina «Cada muerte es diferente, no consigo encontrar la manera en que ha establecido su ritual. No sé si estamos ante un asesino novato o a alguien experto en este terreno»

Se dejó caer en el sofá, ocupando el sitio en el que estaba Emma hace unos minutos.

«¿La agente Swan tampoco tiene idea?» preguntó el sheriff encogiéndose de hombros

«No más que yo de momento» suspiró la morena

«¿Hace mucho que forman equipo?»

«En realidad, no…apenas hace unos días» respondió la morena sonriendo.

Pensó en la primera vez que vio a Emma en el despacho del director. No lo había dejado que se notase, pero su corazón dejó de latir cuando había visto entrar a esa bella rubia. Sus cabellos de oro, su chaqueta de cuero roja que sería horrible puesta en cualquier otra persona, pero no  sobre esa mujer magnífica. Se había perdido en sus ojos esmeraldas cuando le estrechó la mano por primera vez…y casi se había ahogado en ellos esa tarde.

Bajando los ojos, Regina sintió remordimientos. ¿Y si había ido demasiado lejos? Después de todo Emma no era ni lesbiana ni soltera… Su corazón se puso a latir descontroladamente al imaginarse la razón de su huida. ¿Y si había decidido llamar al director para poner fin a esta colaboración?

Regina sintió sus piernas tan ligeras como el algodón. Si no hubiera estado sentada, habría caído al suelo. No quería que todo acabase…ahora no…

«¿Agente Mills? ¿Se encuentra bien?» preguntó el sheriff inclinándose sobre ella.

«¿Eh? Sí, sí, bien, gracias» respondió la morena recomponiéndose. No puede dejar transparentar su pena, debe ser fuerte, como siempre.

«Discúlpeme, estaba pensando…como le decía, somos compañeras desde hace solo unos días. Y de manera temporal, solo para este caso»

«¡Oh!» exclamó el sheriff sonriendo «comprendo, ¿están juntas como sustitución de un compañero enfermo o algo por el estilo?»

«De hecho, la agente Swan es mi castigo» confesó Regina sonriendo

«¿Su…castigo?» pregunto David, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

«Sí…es un larga historia, pero digamos que la cagué en mi último caso, y de repente  me encuentro como compañera de un alma libre»

Al pensar en la bella rubia, Regina sintió un dulce calor invadir su cuerpo.

«¿Puedo preguntarle qué pasó?» preguntó el sheriff «En fin, ¿si no es muy indiscreto?»

Regina se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

«Formaba equipo con una mujer, antes de la agente Swan. Estábamos investigando a un asesino en serie que se hacía pasar por psicólogo. Conocía a sus víctimas por medio de sesiones de psicoanálisis, conseguía que sus pacientes le contasen sus vidas. Conocía sus miedos, sus angustias, sus emociones…»

«¿Otro tarado mental?» murmuró David

«Mucho más de lo que se imagina» respondió la morena «mucho más de lo que piensa sheriff…Una vez elegidas sus víctimas, siempre mujeres, sobre la treintena, sin hijos ni pareja, él comenzaba las sesiones de hipnosis. Una vez la tenía bajo su control, totalmente a su merced, abusaba de ella en su consulta, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta»

«¡Mierda, qué cabrón!» el sheriff puso una mueca de asco, sacudiendo la cabeza como para borrarse el horror que esa visión le hacía sentir.

«Era un chalado, sí» respondió Regina «pero la cosa no quedaba ahí. Cuando las víctimas volvían en sí, él fijaba una visita en sus propias casas, para, según él, ayudarlas a avanzar en un entorno familiar»

Regina se levantó, la historia se iba a recrudecer. Para darse valor, miró el libro que se encontraba en el mueble del salón, deslizando sus dedos sobre las letras en relieve de ese bello ejemplar “Once upon a time”

«Una vez en sus casas, las hipnotizaba de nuevo, y comenzaba su ritual…»

El sheriff contuvo la respiración, presintiendo que esa historia iba a terminar mal.

«Cuando las violaba por última vez, las destripaba. La hipnosis impedía cualquier movimiento, la joven sufría, sin poder esbozar el mínimo gesto, su agresión sexual, y después su muerte, lenta y dolorosa»

Regina retuvo las náuseas que le subían a la garganta.

«Cuando acababa, dejaba sobre la frente de su víctima un grillo muerto. Era su firma»

«Como si necesitara firmar una horror como ese» dijo David completamente perturbado « pero…¿qué hizo usted de forma equivocada? No lo comprendo. ¿Lo atrapó, no?»

«Lo maté…de una bala en la cabeza mientras estaba todavía inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su víctima»

El sheriff se quedó con la boca abierta. No se esperaba tal revelación.

«¿Y eso es lo le dio el derecho de formar equipo con la agente Swan…?»

«No. Matar a un asesino en serie en flagrante delito no es lo que le vale a uno una bronca» respondió Regina con una sonrisa

David no hizo ninguna pregunta. Sabía que Regina quería hablarle de lo siguiente…ella lo necesitaba.

«Mi compañera trabajaba  de incognito…se hacía pasar por una de las pacientes del Dr. Hopper…ella lo quería atrapar con las manos en el masa, una vez en su casa, para que se pudriera en prisión toda la vida»

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Regina abrió el libro de cuentos, pasando las páginas para liberar su mente.

«Ella fue su última víctima. ¡Llegué tres minutos tarde!»

El sheriff se apoyó en el sofá. Perturbado, no dijo una palabra, no deseaba que Regina se sintiera aún peor.

Regina se recompuso, e inspiró fuertemente

«He ahí por qué formo equipo con la agente Swan. Me sirve de castigo, porque ella tiene fama de estar completamente loca y ser capaz de todo»

«Eso ya lo había notado» respondió el sheriff sonriendo, masajeándose la muñeca como si el dolor todavía fuera presente.

«Sea como sea» añadió la morena suspirando «la investigación está bastante atascada»

«¡Es verdad! Y eso me enerva. Me deja impotente. Los habitantes de Storybrooke están siendo asesinados uno tras otro, y yo soy incapaz de encontrar una pista» se enfadó el sheriff golpeando con el puño el reposabrazos del sofá.

«Gus, Anastasia, Belle…¿quién será el siguiente? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en encontrar a esa basura?»

Regina de repente se sobresaltó

Con un gesto torpe, totalmente febril a causa de la subida de adrenalina, se puso a pasar las páginas del libro como si  su vida dependiese de ello.

«Dios mío, sheriff, ¡es usted un genio!»

Totalmente sorprendido por ese cumplido, el joven se levantó y se acercó  a la agente Mills.

«¿Qué…?» preguntó él, sin comprender la importancia de lo que había dicho

Regina cogió un bolígrafo que había sobre el mueble y rodeo ansiosamente el nombre del cuento que aparecía en negrita sobre la página que ella había encontrado.

«Cenicienta» leyó en voz alta

Después bajando algunas líneas del texto, rodeó la palaba “Gus”, el nombre del ratón en el cuento, y “Anastasia”, el nombre de la hermanastra de Cenicienta.

El sheriff no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, intentando comprender la relación entre las muertes y el nombre de las víctimas.

Regina pasó de nuevo las páginas, parándose en una medio arrancada de la que le había hablado a Emma hace algunas horas.

«La Bella y la Bestia» murmuró rodeando el título y el nombre del personaje principal, Belle.

Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó el número de su compañera en su agenda.

Al otro lado del pueblo, el móvil de Emma sonó. Desde hace más de una hora, estaba sentada en su cama, totalmente perdida, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando en lo que había pasado con Regina.

Al ver el nombre de la bella morena en la pantalla, sonrió, a su pesar, y descolgó.

«Regina, lo siento, yo…»

«¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¿Está en el hostal? No se mueva, llegó en seguida»

La joven rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder, Regina ya había colgado. Daba igual lo que hubiese encontrado, lo importante es que venía a buscarla. Ante ese pensamiento, el corazón de Emma se hinchó, no de felicidad, sino de pena. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la maleta cerrada, preparada para la partida.

 


	12. Acercamientos

 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, asustando a Emma que casi se cayó de la cama. Regina entró en la estancia, seguida del sheriff que no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

«Emma, ruédese un poco, hágale sitio al sheriff. Sheriff Nolan, instálese, ya vengo» dijo Regina mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma totalmente sorprendida «¿Ha encontrado algo?»

«Tengo esa impresión» respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros «pero no me pregunte qué, no ha dicho una palabra durante todo el camino. Está medio histérica…»

Inclinándose para ver el cuarto de baño, el hombre comprendió que las habitaciones estaban comunicadas por esa pieza.

Emma percibió en seguida el asombro del sheriff y no le dio tiempo a que preguntara

«¡Recorte de presupuestos!» dijo ella para no entrar en una explicación detallada.

David asintió sonriendo y Regina reapareció en el cuarto hecha una furia, su pc portátil bajo el brazo.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de la bella rubia, y encendió el ordenador. El tiempo de arranque extremadamente largo la ponía de los nervios. La joven morena golpeaba nerviosamente sobre el teclado, como si el hecho de acorralar a la maquina la hiciera ir más deprisa.

De repente la pantalla de conexión apareció. La morena tecleó rápidamente su identificación y su contraseña que le permitía acceder a los archivos. Girando ligeramente el ordenador para que el sheriff no viera lo que estaba haciendo, tecleó y pinchó como loca durante diez minutos.

Emma y David no se atrevían a decir una palabra, por miedo de ver a Regina teniendo una crisis cardiaca.

«Ahahahahaha, ¡lo tengo!» gritó agarrando a Emma por el codo, obligándola a inclinarse para que viera la pantalla «¡Mire esto, agente Swan!»

La rubia comprendió que Regina le mostraba un expediente de tres años atrás, y que relataba unos asesinatos que habían tenido lugar en Indiana. Comenzó a leer en voz baja, pero se dio cuenta de que el pobre sheriff no veía la pantalla. Alzó el tono para que él pudiera conocer también la información que aparecía en el ordenador.

«Caso A17586, blablablá, ciudad de Topeka en Indiana, cuádruple homicidio, sin duda obra de un asesino en serie que nunca fue atrapado»

Emma agarró el ratón y fue descendiendo en el expediente, leyendo en diagonal la información que contenía, sin comprender realmente a dónde quería llegar Regina. Llegó a la lista de las víctimas.

«Arthur Clark, 45 años, cuerpo encontrado cortado en dos en el bosque; Ariel Teller, 22 años, defenestrada desde un decimoctavo piso; Jasmine McHenzy, 32 años, colgada en su salón; Aurore Morrow, 42 años, golpeada hasta la muerte y degollada en un almacén…¡mierda Regina, es el mismo esquema de asesinatos que en nuestro caso!»

«¡Su lengua, agente Swan!» respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño «¡Y sí, es exactamente el mismo _modus operandi_!, ¡y eso no es todo, mire!»

Cogiendo el ratón, Regina hizo aparecer otro expediente, que exponía una investigación en Delaware. Bajó directamente a la lista de víctimas.

«Geppeto Séonari, 64 años, su cuerpo fue encontrado cortados en dos en un vertedero público; Alice Everstyle, 21 años, defenestrada desde el tercer piso de su casa; Marianne Havenbrooke, 45 años, encontrada colgada  en su lugar de trabajo; Jasmine Smith, 17 años, violada y golpeada hasta la muerte, y después degollada en la cocina de sus padres»

Regina hizo una pausa, dejando a Emma y al sheriff el tiempo de procesar toda la información. Después hundió su mirada en la de la rubia.

«Emma, en su momento trabajé en una de estas investigaciones, ayudando a otros colegas porque el asesino estaba en paradero desconocido. Hay otras cuatro series de asesinaros, siempre bajo el mismo patrón. Vamos a cazar a este loco…»

La joven rubia miró al sheriff que estaba tan perplejo como ella.

«Regina…es verdaderamente genial haber podido relacionar este caso con estas investigaciones, sinceramente me quito el sombrero. Pero, ¿en qué nos va ayudar para atraparlo más fácilmente? Siempre nos ha llevado ventaja, ha logrado escapar de nosotros todo este tiempo, ¿cómo vamos a atraparlo cuando tantos otros han fracasado?»

«En aquella época, no tenía sobre sus talones a las dos super agentes del FBI que somos nosotras» respondió la morena con un guiño.

Una tos proveniente de su derecha la hizo poner los ojos en blanco

«Sí, no hay que olvidar al sheriff de Storybrooke…» añadió la morena haciendo una mueca.

«Escuche, Emma, de momento no sabemos quién es ese loco. Pero hemos sacado información de su tercera víctima que podría aclararnos alguna cosa. Cuando ocurrió la tercera serie de asesinatos, el ADN encontrado no dio ningún resultado. Ahora sabremos si estamos o no ante la misma persona. Y sobre todo, ¡ahora sabemos cómo encontrar  a su próxima víctima antes que él!» terminó de decir sonriendo.

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma totalmente perdida

«He comprendido su _modus operandi_ , Emma. La manera en la que elige a sus víctimas. ¿No ha visto nada en particular que una a estas personas?»

La rubia volvió a coger el ratón y releyó despacio las listas de las diferentes víctimas. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó encontrar una lógica, pero no llegó a ninguna certitud.

« _Once upon a time_ , Emma» suspiró Regina apoyando su mano en la de la rubia. « _Once upon a time_ …el libro de cuentos. ¡Gracias a él he entendido! Mire bien el nombre de cada una de las víctimas»

Emma releyó una tercera vez y su corazón se saltó un latido.

«Gus, Anastasia, Belle, Arthur, Ariel, Jasmine, Aurore, Geppeto, Alice, Marianne, Jasmine, Hansel, Aurora, Morgana, Meline…¡mierda, todas estas personas tienen nombre de personajes de cuentos de hadas!»

«¡Exactamente!» respondió Regina con voz grave «Ese psicópata solo mata a personas que tienen un nombre de un personaje de cuento, y siempre sigue el mismo patrón, un hombre y después tres mujeres»

Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió al sheriff que intentaba seguir toda la historia.

«Sheriff  Nolan, sáquenos una lista de todas las mujeres de este pueblo cuyo nombre coincida con un personaje de novela, cuento de hada o historia extraordinaria»

El joven abrió los ojos de par en par

«Pero…pero ¿dónde quiere que encuentre eso? ¿Imagina el trabajo que ello implica?»

«¡Sí, lo imagino!» respondió la joven apuntándole con el dedo «Escuche, conoce a casi todos los habitantes de este pueblo. Le llevará menos tiempo que a nosotras. No desperdicie una ocasión como esta, si atrapamos a ese loco, usted será el héroe»

Ante la evocación del papel de héroe, el sheriff se enderezó sonriendo

«¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?» preguntó Emma, preocupada.

«El cuarto asesinato siempre tenía lugar cinco días después de aparecer el cuerpo colgado» respondió febrilmente Regina «¡Nos quedan cuatro días!»

«Por lo que comprendo, el asesino está de paso por el pueblo solo para cometer los asesinatos, no es un residente habitual» añadió la rubia «¿Podría sacar la lista de las personas llegadas en los últimos meses?» preguntó al sheriff que estaba motivado como nunca.

«¡Con mucho gusto!»

Y para corroborar con gestos lo que decía, se levantó y partió en dirección al puesto de policía

«¡Vamos a atrapar a ese desquiciado!» dijo Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos.

Al ver que la joven no compartía su entusiasmo, la morena se tensó ligeramente, intentando comprender lo que podía estropear esa buena noticia.

Mirando atentamente a Emma, ella vio aparecer unas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que le revolvió el estómago.

Apoyando su mano delicadamente sobre la de la rubia para reconfortarla, sintió la tierra abrirse bajo sus pies cuando retiró su mano y se levantó de la cama, acercándose despacio a la maleta que estaba en el suelo. Recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, Regina se dio cuenta de que en la habitación no había ni una cosa de la rubia. La ropa había desaparecido y la foto ya no estaba sobre la mesilla de noche.

«¿Te…te vas?»

El temblor en la voz de Regina rompió el corazón de Emma, tanto como el tuteo que la joven había utilizado.

«Sí…me voy esta tarde, mi taxi llega en unas horas»

Regina tenía la impresión de precipitarse en una caída sin fin.

«Pero…pero…¿por qué? ¿Es que…es que he hecho algo?» preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos «¿Es por lo que pasó en el sofá, es eso? Emma, lo siento mucho, yo no quería…»

La rubia se colocó al lado de Regina, no queriendo herirla más de lo necesario al alejarse de ella como uno se aleja de un enfermo.

«Regina, yo…sí, es por lo que pasó…por lo que pasó entre nosotras»

Al escuchar la palabra “nosotras”, la morena no puedo reprimir un sollozo. La mano de Emma se posó en su mejilla, borrando con la punta de sus dedos la lágrima que comenzaba a descender.

«No quiero herirte, Regina, lo sabes» dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente «Pero todo esto, es…imposible para mí. Apenas nos conocemos, hace apenas tres días no conocías nada más que lo que Gold te había contado…y hoy estamos flirteando como colegialas»

Regina quiso intervenir, pero Emma puso sus dedos en sus labios

«Déjame acabar, por favor»

La morena asintió despacio, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

«No sabría decir por qué, pero en apenas unas horas, me sentí de verdad unida a ti. No sé cómo decir esto, pero, sentí como una conexión entre nosotras, desde el comienzo. Y desafortunadamente esa conexión toma un sentido que no comprendo. Hace dos días que casi nos saltamos la barrera, y…»

«Y nos quieres que pase nada entre nosotras» respondió Regina bajando los ojos.

«No sé lo que quiero, Regina. Sinceramente, no digo esto para huir, pero es verdad, en mi interior, no sé en absoluto lo que quiero. Ponte en mi lugar, estoy casada, tengo…tenía…»

Emma detuvo la frase, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«Nunca he tenido una relación con una mujer, nunca. Desde hace dos años vivo con un hombre al que odio más que a nada en el mundo, desde hace dos años no he tenido la menor relación… íntima, ni siquiera un simple beso»

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Regina se estrechó. ¿Cómo esa mujer tan bella e inteligente podía vivir de esa manera, sin la menor parcela de amor o de compasión?

«¿Por qué sigues con él si ya no lo amas?» preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Emma

«Por costumbre…por tener algo parecido a una vida en familia…por tener a alguien a quien maldecir cuando me levanto por las mañanas y me  acuesto por las noches»

«Dame entonces una oportunidad» respondió la morena acercándose al rostro de Emma «Yo puedo darte mucho más que odio y rencor»

«¿Y quién me dice que funcionaría?» preguntó la rubia haciendo una mueca   «Tú me has dicho que estuviste en mi caso, que dejaste a tu marido por una mujer que conocías desde hacía poco tiempo…y eso solo te condujo al divorcio y a una relación que no duró mucho. No quiero pasar por lo mismo…ya he sufrido mucho…no tendré fuerzas para ir más lejos»

«No pasa un día en que no tenga ganas de acabar con mi vida» explicó Emma levantándose, alejándose delicadamente de Regina «Cada noche miro la foto de mi hijo, tengo ganas de coger mi arma y poner fin a todo. Pero no tengo ni una pizca de valor»

«Por supuesto que tienes valor» gritó Regina, herida por las palabras de la joven «El valor no es ceder a la facilidad de poner fin a tus días» dijo ella levantándose «Tienes el valor de levantarte casa mañana, con pena en el corazón, tienes el valor de hacer tu trabajo de la mejor manera posible, tienes el valor de pasar tu tiempo corriendo detrás de psicópatas para salvar vidas. Quizás no tengas el valor para dejar a ese hombre que ya no amas, pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?  Tienes el derecho a una vida feliz Emma, te lo mereces»

«¿Qué sabes tú?» preguntó amargamente la rubia «¡No me conoces sino desde hace tres días! ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que me conviene?»

Regina se acercó despacio, y apoyó sus manos en la mejilla de la joven

«Porque desde el mismo instante en que entraste en aquel despacho, caí bajo tus encantos. Sentí un flechazo por ti, Emma, ¡de verdad! He intentado mostrarme fría contigo, no para rechazarte, sino para impedirme atarme a ti…pero no sabría decir por qué, ni cómo,  pero no lo he logrado. He sucumbido a tus hermosos ojos verdes, a esta cabellera dorada, a este rostro de ángel» murmuró mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro, llevando hacia atrás un mechón que amenazaba con caer sobre las pupilas verdes esmeralda de Emma.

«Trátame de loca, si quieres Emma, pero es lo que siento muy  adentro, en el fondo de mi corazón»

La bella rubia sonrió dulcemente, turbada ante tanta amabilidad.

«Pero no conoces nada de mí…no sabes quién soy» susurró bajando los ojos

Regina tomó la mano de Emma y la empujó delicadamente hacia el borde la cama, obligándola a sentarse. Poniéndose a su lado, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió

«Entonces, ¡cuéntame!»

 


	13. Henry

 

Sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared, Emma comenzó a contar su historia a Regina que se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas a pocos centímetros de la rubia.

Iba a enterarse de que la vida de Emma estaba lejos de parecerse a un cuento de hadas y que la rubia tenía buenas razones para mostrarse distante o a veces nerviosa.

Mientras que Regina había crecido en una familia relativamente bien acomodada y a la que nunca le faltó de nada, Emma había sido abandonada al nacer y había crecido en la miseria. Había sido encontrada al borde la carretera cuando apenas tenía unos días, y había crecido sin una verdadera felicidad y sobre todo, sin amor, de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, sin lograr nunca encontrar una familia que llegara  a considerarla como hija propia. Cansada de esos malos tratos y esa vida horrible, a los 17 años decidió emanciparse y vivir por su cuenta, huyendo de la casa de acogida en la que había ido  a parar después de que la familia que la había acogido la rechazara.

Saliéndose fuera del sistema de adopción, fue encadenando pequeños trabajos lo que le permitió pagarse la entrada a la universidad. Comenzó sus estudios de derecho que acabo brillantemente, lo que la ayudó para comenzar la carrera en el FBI muy joven, saliendo con éxito de la formación necesaria y llegando a ser agente federal.

Durante sus estudios, se enamoró rápidamente de Neal, un compañero de curso por el que se perdió a la primera mirada. Su relación nació muy rápido y el amor pasional que compartía con aquel hombre hizo que le pidiera matrimonio algunos meses después. A su felicidad juntos, se unió la de un embarazo deseado. Dando a luz a Henry con 20 años, Emma pensaba que había encontrado finalmente su equilibrio, una familia unida y un trabajo que la hacía feliz.

Pero algunos años más tarde, su mundo se derrumbó nuevamente.

«Neal es un fanático de las motos…» dijo ella haciendo una mueca «Desde siempre prefiere coger su moto para desplazarse antes que nuestro coche…»

Regina no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el cacharro amarillo que Emma llamaba “coche”. Frunciendo la punta de la nariz, sintió una  brizna de compasión por Neal y comprendió el hecho de que no quisiera montarse en esa tartana.

«Me estuvo dando la lata mucho tiempo para llevar a Henry a dar una vuelta» murmuró la rubia bajando la mirada «Yo siempre me negué, pues lo encontraba muy peligroso para un niño pequeño. Neal no comprendía mi posición porque para él la moto era una pasión y como todo buen padre, quería compartirla con su hijo, pero nunca le di la ocasión…»

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer por el borde de los ojos verdes de Emma.

«El 15 de marzo, ahora hará dos años, recibí una llamada a mi móvil»

Regina sintió su corazón encogerse. Sabía de antemano que la historia que Emma se disponía a contarle sería terrible. Apoyando una mano sobre la de la joven, se la estrechó dulcemente, esperando darle un poco de valor para continuar.

«Era del hospital de Boston. Me dijeron que pasara rápidamente porque algo grave había sucedido. Mi compañero en esos momentos me acompañó y me recibió el mismo cirujano explicándome que Neal había tenido un accidente»

Emma, sintiendo que los sollozos iban a comenzar, dejó pasar algunos segundos, resoplando lentamente para evitar las lágrimas. Regina no dijo una palabra, no hizo el menor movimiento, quería dejar que la joven se calmara poco a poco.

Emma retomó la historia, hablando de un tirón sin tomarse el tiempo para respirar.

«Un coche le había cortado el camino saltándose una prioridad. Él no tuvo tiempo de frenar, el choque fue terrible, matando a la conductora en el acto. Neal fue rápidamente evacuado por los bomberos en estado grave»

Después de otra pausa, Emma continuó

«El cirujano me dijo que había sido operado de urgencias, su estado era preocupante y necesitaba cuidados inmediatos. Su mano y su brazo habían sido aplastados. Su rodilla se había desplazado con el choque, y lo más grave, su cabeza había chocado con la parte superior del coche. A pesar del casco, había sido peligrosamente dañada. Sufría un traumatismo craneal, con un hematoma que no se reabsorbió sino semanas más tarde. Pasó más de tres semanas en coma…

Cerrando los ojos, la joven agarró dulcemente la mano de Regina.

«Tenía la impresión de que el mundo se hundía a mi alrededor. Pedí a mi compañero que fuera a buscar a mi hijo, pero que no le dijera nada para no asustarlo, quería decirlo yo misma…»

De repente Emma estalló en llanto. Su respiración se hacía pesada, Regina la estrechó contra ella y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Ya había comprendido lo que Emma iba a decirle, pero no dijo nada, dejando a la joven vaciarse, sabía que lo necesitaba. Acariciando dulcemente la cabellera dorada, abrazó a Emma un poco más fuerte, para hacerle comprender que ella estaba allí para ella, que la joven podía apoyarse en su compañera y amiga cuanto lo necesitara.

«El médico no me dejó acabar la frase. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un banco algunos metros más lejos. Obligándome a sentarme, se arrodillo y…y…»

La respiración entrecortada de la joven le impedía vocalizar bien, lo que obligó a Regina a acercar su rostro a la boca de Emma.

«Neal había aprovechado mi ausencia para llevarse  a Henry a dar una vuelta. Pensó que pasaría desapercibido, ya que ellos habrían vuelto antes de que yo volviera a casa…»

La joven ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, los sollozos y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

«Murió en el acto» murmuró «Tenía siete años…»

El corazón de Regina dejó de latir. No conseguía imaginarse el dolor que había podido sentir Emma, y el que siente todavía hoy, casi dos años después.

Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las de la joven. Se quedaron largos minutos aferradas la una a la otra, mejilla contra mejilla, llorando juntas, Regina acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de Emma, susurrándole palabras dulces para reconfortarla lo mejor posible.

La morena se sentía mal. Mal por Emma que sentía aún un enorme vacío en su interior, y mal con respecto al comportamiento que había tenido con ella.

«Lo siento Emma, lo siento terriblemente. Yo no quería agobiarte, no sabía…no comprendía lo que estabas aguantando»

Echándose hacia atrás despacio, acarició la mejilla de la rubia y hundió su mirada en los ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas.

«Perdóname, por favor. Yo…yo ahora comprendo. Te voy a dejar tranquila, te lo prometo, lo siento terriblemente»

Emma cerró los ojos, sacando de su cabeza todas las imágenes que esa conversación había hecho llegar a su cabeza. Algunos flashs desfilaban en su mente, Henry al nacer, después, algunos años más tarde, alrededor de un pastel de cumpleaños con Neal. Al recordar ese nombre, la náusea subió a su garganta, obligándola a abrir los ojos para no sucumbir.

« A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no he logrado perdonar a Neal por haber matado a mi hijo…sé que ese tipo de cosas no se pueden prever, que el simple gesto de cruzar una calle puede llevarnos al cementerio…pero ¡me mintió, Regina! ¡Se llevó a mi hijo con él cuando se lo había prohibido! Él mató a mi bebé…»

Regina percibió que el tono en la voz de Emma había cambiado en pocos segundos. El dolor había dejado lugar a la cólera contra ese hombre al que detestaba más que a nada.

«Ya no lo amo, Regina» murmuró la joven «Lo odio, con todo mi corazón y mi alma. No imaginas lo duro que es levantarse cada mañana y ver a ese asesino a mi lado. Pero, no consigo separarme. No quiero encontrarme sola, no lo soportaría»

Regina acariciaba suavemente el brazo de la joven, mostrándole con sus gestos que ella comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

«No estás sola Emma. Puedo ayudarte, tus amigos pueden ayudarte…apóyate en nosotros, en mí»

Emma elevó los ojos y su mirada se clavó en la de Regina que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Su corazón se hinchó, una ola de calor la traspasaba entera, comenzando en su vientre y subiendo por su columna vertebral.

Supo en seguida que Regina era sincera, que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla y sostenerla. Presa de un escalofrío, la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y observó durante unos minutos esos dos ojos marrones  humedecidos por las lágrimas que la miraban. Sin reflexionar, Emma puso sus manos en la nuca de Regina y la atrajo hacia ella, posando sus labios en los de la bella morena en un ardiente beso.

 


	14. Nueva vida

 

Los labios de Emma se posaron sobre los de Regina que tuvo la sensación de que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar. Al sentir la dulzura de la boca de Emma contra la suya, la morena suspiró de placer, dejándose ir completamente entre las manos de la bella rubia que rodeaba su rostro.

Al principio dulce y sensual, el beso pronto llegó a ser más nervioso. Regina posó sus manos en las caderas de Emma para acercarla a ella, lo que la hizo temblar de arriba a abajo. La lengua de la rubia se deslizó por los labios de Regina que le dio con placer acceso a su boca.

Rápidamente las dos mujeres se dejaron arrastrar a un juego que hizo nacer una enorme tensión sexual, mordisqueándose, lamiéndose y exasperándose mutuamente, las lenguas bailaban voluptuosamente, acompañadas por caricias cada vez más osadas sobre sus respectivos cuerpos.

Regina deslizó sus manos bajo el suéter de la rubia, acariciando dulcemente sus caderas, sus costillas, hasta subir hasta su pecho y tocar el sujetador. Dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración, la morena se puso rápidamente a desabrochar esa barrera de tela, arrancándolo súbitamente y tirándolo al fondo de la habitación.

Loca de ganas, Emma bajó sus manos por las nalgas, después por los muslos de Regina, acariciándolos sensualmente, haciendo deslizar la palma de su mano por la entrepierna de la morena, jugando con la cremallera que pedía ser bajada.

«Regina…te…necesito…hace tanto tiempo que no me tocan»

La sangre de morena se revolvió. Sin hacerse rogar, decidió tomar las riendas y despegó sus labios de los de Emma para posar su boca en el cuello de la rubia, lamiendo suavemente la delicada piel hasta subir y mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Emma sintiera un escalofrío de placer  que Regina pudo percibir, haciéndola sonreír.

De repente, la morena tomó consciencia de la situación. Estaba a dos pasos de hacerle el amor a esta mujer que hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Sintió una ligera nausea y apartó delicadamente a Emma que la devoraba con los ojos.

«Emma, yo… no podemos hacer esto, ahora no…»

La joven ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir.

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?»

Regina sonrió, y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

«¡Tú no has hecho nada! En fin, sí, me das unas ganas locas de hacer locuras, pero…es mejor que ahora no»

Emma estaba totalmente estupefacta. Después de haber llegado hasta ahí, Regina la rechazaba.

«Te burlas de mí, ¿es eso? Ligas conmigo, me haces perder la cabeza y cuando obtienes lo que quieres, ¿me tiras?» le gritó levantándose con ímpetu.

«Emma…créeme, no quiero hacerte daño, nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero estás en un estado de fragilidad. Hace unos minutos estabas llorando, totalmente conmocionada. ¡No quiero abusar de la situación! Si pasara algo ahora, tendría la sensación de haberme aprovechado de ti, de tu estado, para obtener algo de lo que tengo ganas…Y eso yo no lo quiero»

Al principio dispuesta a insultar a la morena, Emma se contuvo unos segundos antes de hablar, el tiempo de calmarse. En el fondo, a pesar de la tristeza y de la cólera, se sintió feliz con la decisión de Regina.

Con calma, se acercó y se acercó al lado de la morena y le acarició tiernamente la mano.

«Gracias…gracias por todo» dijo posando con delicadeza sus labios en los de Regina en un simple beso.

Aunque frustrada ante la idea de estar al lado de Emma sin poder disfrutar de su cuerpo y dejarse arrastrar a algo que ambas querían, Regina se sintió feliz de ver que la rubia comprendía su gesto, y sobre todo que no se lo echaba en cara.

«Pero, no he dicho mi última palabra» dijo sonriendo «Tengo la intención de pasar una noche loca contigo, querida…pero por ahora tenemos trabajo…mucho trabajo…»

Apartando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Emma, Regina la besó tiernamente sobre la frente. Se levantó y recogió el sujetador que había volado al fondo del cuarto.

Con una sonrisa pícara, lo dobló en dos y desapareció en el cuarto de baño para volver a su habitación.

«Esto me lo quedo…si lo quieres, tendrás que venir por él más tarde» dijo cerrando la puerta. «En diez minutos abajo»

La puerta se cerró despacio. Emma suspiró, de decepción y de placer, a la vez. Se dejó caer en el colchón, los brazos en cruz.

Hacía años que no sentía esas mariposas en el estómago. Deslizando los dedos sobre sus labios que habían estado hace unos minutos en los de Regina, sonrió.

 

El trayecto hasta el puesto de policía había pasado en calma y relajación, Regina lanzando regularmente tiernas miradas a Emma, que soñaba mirando por la ventaba, su mano apoyada en el muslo de la morena en un dulce gesto.

De común acuerdo, no hablarían de lo que había pasado antes de volver al hostal, porque no querían mezclar su posible relación naciente con la investigación.

Al pasar la puerta del despacho del sheriff, se encontraron a David afanado, corriendo desde su escritorio al archivo, el teléfono apoyado en su hombro, esperando a que alguien tuviera a bien descolgar del otro lado. Con un gesto de la mano señaló a los dos agentes que se acercaran.

En su escritorio, estaban dispuestas una decena de fundas de colores diferentes, cada una con un apellido, un nombre femenino y una dirección, escrito en rotulador negro.

Regina pudo ver que cada nombre correspondía con un personaje de cuento y sonrió ante la idea de que el sheriff se había puesto las pilas y comenzaba de verdad tomar las riendas del asunto.

Emma tomo una al azar del montón.

«¿Mulan? Sin coña, ¿de verdad es un nombre Mulan?»

«Parece que sí» respondió la morena sonriendo «Buen trabajo sheriff, ya ha sacado una buena lista de víctimas potenciales»

«¡Gracias!» respondió él sentándose ante el ordenador «es todo lo que he logrado encontrar en mis papeles. Estoy en contacto con el ayuntamiento, he pedido ayuda al alcalde que a puesto a sus consejeros en ello. Si alguien más tiene un nombre relacionado con un cuento de hada, deberíamos saberlo a lo largo del día»

«¡Estupendo trabajo, sheriff!» añadió la rubia guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo enrojecerse rápidamente al hombre.

«También he encontrado tres personas que podrían ser nuestro posible asesino» respondió David girando la pantalla del ordenador para que las jóvenes pudieran leer.

«Los tres llegaron al pueblo recientemente, desde hace algunas semanas a hace unos meses para el más antiguo. ¡Se lo imprimo!»

Algunos segundos más tarde, la impresora sacó tres hojas sobre las que estaban indicados el nombre, la dirección y la profesión de los tres sospechosos.

Regina cogió las hojas y comenzó a leer

«Tenemos a un cocinero, sobre la treintena, un profesor de equitación de cincuenta años que trabaja para la colonia de vacaciones, y un censista de unos cuarenta años…»

«¿Un qué?» preguntó Emma acercándose

«Un censista» repitió la morena «¿Qué es lo entiende con eso?»

El sheriff se levantó y se acercó a las dos agentes.

«Es una persona enviada por el estado que visita los pueblos y que se ocupa del censo. Va de puerta en puerta y toma los nombres de los habitantes de cada casa, su edad, etc…está aquí por una encuesta de cinco meses, ya ha hecho casi la mitad de Storybrooke»

Regina giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Emma

«¡Tiene la ocasión perfecta para conocer los apellidos, y sobre todo los nombres de cada habitante, así como sus costumbres!»

La rubia asintió y tomó las hojas de las manos de Regina.

«¡Este señor Otto Shapirovitz es mío!»

Se instaló en la mesa que estaba en frente de la de David, sacó su ordenador portátil y comenzó a hojear el expediente.

Regina tomó el de los otros dos sospechosos y el joven sheriff continuó estudiando la lista de las víctimas, intentando dibujar el perfil de la víctima perfecta para el asesino, a la que había que proteger con prioridad.

Las horas pasaron y el número de posibles víctimas había crecido de manera impresionante. Emma estaba sorprendida ante la cantidad de personas que podían llevar un nombre de personajes de cuento en un pueblo tan pequeño.

«Menos mal que no le ha dado todavía por las grandes ciudades» dijo poniendo mala cara

«Eso está claro» suspiró Regina que comenzaba a cansarse. Había dormido muy poco en esos últimos tres días y la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacerse notar.

«Voy a buscarnos algo de comer» dijo mirando a Emma. Ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que la rubia era un vientre con patas, no podía imaginarse los ruidos que su estómago debía estar haciendo.

«Hum, buena idea» respondió la rubia sonriendo «Oh, espera, deja, voy yo, y así aprovecho para llamar a Gold y ponerle al corriente de lo que hemos averiguado»

Regina le lanzó las llaves del coche.

«¡Una ensalada para mí, da igual de qué!»

«Ok, señora tortuga» murmuró la rubia sonriendo «Sheriff, ¿le gustaría alguna cosa en particular?»

«¿Hm? Oh, da igual, tráigame lo que quiera, estará bien» respondió el joven sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

«Ok, me voy, hasta ahora, pórtate bien» le dijo a Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La morena se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, temiendo que el sheriff hubiera captado el pequeño juego que se había instalado entre las dos jóvenes, pero ella se dio cuenta rápido de que estaba muy enfrascado en lo suyo para haber notado la menor alusión. Estaba segura que si Emma la hubiera besado antes de marcharse, no lo habría visto…y ella se enrojeció aún más al imaginarse los labios de la bella rubia sobre los suyos.

 

Sin comprender lo que había pasado, Regina se encontró en el suelo, protegiendo instintivamente su rostro de los trozos de cristal y de los pedazos de ladrillo que le caían encima. El sheriff se encontró lanzado hacia atrás, estrellado contra los barrotes de la celda algunos metros más lejos.

La morena fue la primera en recobrarse, levantándose con dificultad, se arrastró hasta David, pasando por encima de un trozo de techo que había caído, arriesgándose a tropezar con los pedazos de las mesas y los trozos de cristales.

Arrodillándose al lado del sheriff, le tomó el pulso, los latidos que sintió bajo sus dedos la calmaron, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio. Sacudiendo delicadamente al hombre, ella vio que abría los ojos, totalmente atontado por el golpe.

Después de haberlo colocado contra la pared y haberse asegurado que estaba relativamente bien,  Regina decidió salir del edificio para comprender lo que había pasado algunos segundos antes.

Un velo blanco llenaba la estancia, ella logró llegar a la calle palpando las paredes, dándose cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada ya no estaba. Afuera, el humo le quemaba la garganta y no hizo sino acentuar su dificultad para respirar, le costaba mantener abiertos sus ojos rojos por el polvo y el dolor.

De repente, su corazón se puso a latir a 200 por hora y a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, se puso a correr como nunca. Cuando llegó a algunos metros del coche de alquiler, no pudo avanzar más, ya que el calor que desprendía era muy fuerte.

Un hombre la cogió por el brazo para hacerla retroceder, obligándola a alejarse a pesar de su dolor y del deseo de avanzar, a pesar de los gritos que ella lanzaba, de los chillidos desesperados que disminuían a medida que sentía su corazón estrecharse un poco más a cada segundo.

«Lo siento» repetía el hombre en bucle «lo siento mucho…yo…yo no he podido hacer nada, el calor me impedía acercarme, no he podido hacer nada, lo siento, la explosión no le ha dejado ninguna oportunidad…»

Cayendo de rodillas, de lo último que se acuerda Regina fue de haber gritado su nombre mientras miraba su cuerpo quemarse entre el amasijo de metal.

«Emma…»

Después todo se volvió negro.

 


	15. Resurrección

 

El ruido de las sirenas de los bomberos le retumbaba en la cabeza. Las luces cegadoras de los girofaros la obligaban a cerrar los ojos, ya irritados por el polvo y el humo.

La ayuda respiratoria que la máscara de oxígeno debía proporcionarle no surtía efecto, su respiración era entrecortada y dolorosa, su laringe quemada la hacía sufrir con cada expiración.  Pero las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, el dolor que le rompía el corazón solo se debía a una cosa: la muerte de Emma.

Cayó desmayada cuando vio el cuerpo de la rubia calcinada en el coche en llamas, y se despertó echada en una camilla, en la ambulancia, rodeada de dos doctores que la tranquilizaban sobre su estado.

Pero su salud no le interesaba, lo único que le giraba una y otra vez en su cabeza era la culpabilidad de haber perdido, una vez más, a una compañera. Y más que eso, tenía la sensación de haber perdido a su alma gemela.

¿Puede uno enamorarse en pocos días, o en pocas horas, de una persona? Regina no conseguía definirlo, pero nada más que la simple idea de cruzarse con la mirada verde esmeralda de Emma le henchía el corazón, le daba escalofríos, le hacía nacer un dulce calor por todo el cuerpo…el flechazo había sido inmediato, la pérdida también tan rápida.

Después del dolor, comenzaba a aparecer la culpabilidad. ¿Por qué la había dejado coger el coche? Era ella la que tenía que ir a buscar la comida, no Emma.

Comenzando a enloquecer, Regina se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró alrededor de ella. Sentada en el borde de la camilla, veía a los médicos ocuparse del joven sheriff en la ambulancia cercana. También con una máscara de oxígeno y una manta sobre los hombros, David estaba en un estado penoso, pero fuera de peligro. Mary Margaret estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano y acariciándole el pelo.

Ante esa visión, Regina sintió nauseas. No por la pareja, sino por el dolor, por la pena se estar sola en esta prueba.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la joven morena se apartó del sheriff y se arrodillo al lado de Regina, poniendo su mano sobre su muslo.

«¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo?»

Hubiera querido gritarle, chillarle que la única persona a la que necesitaba había muerto hace algunos minutos. Pero la amabilidad, la bondad que leyó en los ojos de Mary Margaret cortaron de raíz toda animosidad hacia ella.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Regina le indicó que no necesitaba nada. La joven asintió y retrocedió para volver con el sheriff. Regina le agarró una mano y murmuró «Gracias…muchas gracias»

Mary Margaret le sonrió y se giró, dejando a Regina sola con su pena.

 

Hacía más de una hora que el coche había explotado, Regina permanecía en la ambulancia, cubierta con una manta de lana, y se había quitado la máscara de oxígeno ya que no le hacía nada. El sheriff había ido a saber cómo estaba y le había informado de lo poco que sabía.

Aparentemente, el coche había explotado al ponerlo en marcha, lo que hizo pensar en un sabotaje, hecho confirmado por los bomberos después de la extinción del fuego, al ser encontrado bajo el capó restos de un explosivo.

El cuerpo de la joven, totalmente calcinado, había sido llevado a la morgue, y Regina podía ir a verla desde que lo deseara. De momento no tenía  las fuerzas ni las ganas, sabía que no soportaría el impacto de ver los restos de Emma.

Cerrando los ojos una vez más, se dejó ir, apoyándose  contra la pared de la ambulancia, esperando poder dormirse para olvidar un poco el horror que vivía en esos momentos.

Perdida en un duermevela, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Emma que la llamaba, encogiéndole el corazón un poco más a cada segundo. Cuando más se repetía el llamado, más claramente lo escuchaba, como si la frontera entre sueño y realidad se estrechase segundo a segundo.

«¿Regina?...¿Regina?»

De repente, la morena abrió los ojos, convencida de que su nombre no había sido pronunciado en sus sueños. Su corazón dejó de latir al ver llegar a Emma corriendo, sus largos cabellos rubios flotando al ritmo de sus pasos.

«¡Regina! Por fin, estás aquí, mierda, ¡he tenido tanto miedo!»

Llorando, Regina se levantó, costándole enderezarse, tanta era la alegría y la incomprensión que la atenazaban. Emma saltó al interior de la ambulancia, acercándose a su compañera para abrazarla, pero la morena no lo dio tiempo.

«¡Emma!» gritó ella saltándole encima, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo su rostro en los largos cabellos rubios de la joven para respirar su perfume con una alegría inconmensurable.

Sin darle tiempo a responder a su abrazo, Regina puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y la besó ardientemente. Sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de Emma con ansias, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La joven, en un primer momento sorprendida, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la bella morena y la estrechó hacia ella, dejándose arrastrar por ese beso que se transformó rápidamente en una sensual pelea, queriendo cada una llevar las riendas sobre la otra, la lengua de Regina rozando la de Emma, arrancándole suspiro tras suspiro.

David que había observado la escena de lejos se quedó totalmente estupefacto. Mirando a Mary Margaret para preguntarle qué hacer, la joven movió la cabeza para señalarle que era un idiota y se acercó para cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia discretamente, para dejarles a las jóvenes intimidad.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Regina detuvo su beso y agradeció mentalmente a Mary Margaret por su comprensión. Apoyando delicadamente su frente en la de Emma, la morena le acarició el rostro, cosa que había creído no poder hacer jamás. Ante esa idea, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, arrancándole un sollozo

«Tuve tanto miedo Emma, creía que te había perdido…»

Sin comprender, al no saber lo que había pasado, Emma tomó a la morena por la mano y la hizo sentarse en la camilla, abrazándola para reconfortarla.

«Estoy aquí Gina, estoy aquí, cálmate»

Al escuchar cómo la llamaba, el corazón de Regina se hinchó. Fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos que sentía por la joven, supo inmediatamente que era recíproco y que su relación no hacía sino comenzar.

 

Una vez que el coche fue evacuado, que los bomberos y la policía se fueron y que el despacho del sheriff fuera precintado, las dos agentes decidieron de común acuerdo, junto con David, suspender la investigación por ese día, ya que todos necesitaban descansar después de esa tarde bastante movida.

Volviendo a pie al hostal para respirar un poco, Emma había explicado a Regina por qué no era ella la que se encontraba en el coche en el momento de la explosión.

«Cuando salí, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era de la agencia de alquiler, M. Jones me llamaba para decirme que Gold había dejado de pagar el alquiler del coche, sin darme más explicaciones y que deseaba recuperar las llaves…

Entonces llamé al director para hablar con él, y como de costumbre mientras hablaba iba caminando, encontrándome a mitad de camino entre el hostal y el puesto de policía. No teniendo ganas de rehacer el camino, fui a dejar las llaves a la agencia de alquiler, me paré en Granny’s para pedir la comida y tenía la intención de volver en taxi» explicó la rubia caminando junto a Regina hasta el hostal.

«¿Por qué querría Gold quitarnos el coche? Es absurdo» dijo Regina moviendo la cabeza

«Para hacernos comprender que no estamos en Storybrooke de vacaciones…» respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de soslayo «Creo que con los últimos acontecimientos, va a cambiar de opinión»

«Más le conviene, si no yo…yo voy a…» Regina buscaba las palabras, imaginándose ya golpeando la cabeza del director en la esquina de su mesa.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina sonriendo y la estrechó contra su pierna, atrayendo dulcemente a la morena hacia ella.

«Deja a esa especie de sabandija donde está, ahora tú estás conmigo» dijo ella besando a la morena en la mejilla, arrancándole un suspiro de placer.

Marcharon unos minutos en silencio, sabiendo muy bien la continuación de esa dolorosa conversación…el propietario de la agencia de alquiler había enviado a una de sus empleadas a recuperar el coche.

«Así que es esa chica la que estaba allí» murmuró Emma, con la voz temblorosa

Regina se paró y atrajo a la rubia hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos

«Vamos a coger al cabrón que ha hecho esto, Emma, te lo prometo. Nos quedan tres días para ponerle las manos encima, y créeme, lo haremos. ¡Y cuando esté de rodillas frente a mí, comprenderá el error que ha cometido al intentar atacarte a ti!»

Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sintiendo casi compasión por aquel que tuviera que enfrentarse contra una encolerizada Regina Mills…Besó rápidamente a su compañera, no queriendo mostrarse muy afectuosa en público, y juntas caminaron hacia el hostal, a la vez tristes por esa joven que había muerto a manos de ese monstruo, pero igualmente felices por haberse reencontrado.

 

Acostadas en la cama, las dos jóvenes se decían palabras dulces. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vientre de Emma, Regina le acariciaba las costillas dulcemente mientras que la rubia jugaba con los cabellos color ébano de su compañera

«¿Crees que esto puede funcionar?» murmuró la rubia

El tono poco convencido de la joven hizo temblar a Regina.

«Claro que puede funcionar entre nosotras» dijo ella incorporándose despacio, acariciando el rostro de Emma con la yema de sus dedos.

«Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, al ritmo que tú necesites» añadió sonriéndole

«Gracias» respondió la rubia cogiendo la mano de Regina para llevársela a su mejilla «No es fácil para mí, sabes, hasta estos últimos días nunca había imaginado por un segundo poder estar con una mujer»

La morena deslizó sus dedos hasta los labios de Emma, acariciándoles dulcemente.

«Lo sé…lo sé, yo pasé por eso en una época»

Emma suspiró. No se había sentido tan bien desde hace años. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en Neal, ella sentía cólera, odio, sentía unas nauseas que le revolvían las tripas.

Hoy, lo único que deseaba era pasar su vida en los brazos de esta bella morena, acostada en la cama, acurrucada en un abrazo eterno.

Las dos permanecieron algunos minutos haciéndose mimos la una  a la otra, devorándose con los ojos, intercambiando sonrisas y caricias, pero el estómago de Emma le recuerda que a causa de los acontecimientos sucedidos no habían comido.

«Oups…¿te parece que vaya a buscar algo para comer» preguntó acariciando los cabellos de Regina

«La última vez que te dejé marchar para eso, casi te pierdo» murmuró la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos

«Lo sé…pero esta vez solo tengo que bajar dos plantas» respondió Emma sonriendo.

Regina se incorporó y hundió su mirada en la de la rubia

«¡Con dos condiciones! La primera, ¡déjame tomar un baño, lo necesito después de este día de locos!»

«Con mucho gusto» respondió la rubia «te dejo media hora para que te relajes, después, te aviso, ¡vendré a comer en la bañera, si es necesario!» añadió levantándose de la cama de forma lánguida.

Regina sonrió y se acercó tiernamente a la bella rubia

«Así lo espero…» le dijo con un guiño «Y la segunda cosa…quiero un beso, justo aquí» Cogiendo la mano de Emma, la acercó a sus labios, deslizando un dedo entre ellos hasta tocar su lengua, acariciándola suavemente.

Emma tembló y atrajo el rostro de la morena hacia ella, estrellando sus labios en los de ella, deslizando su lengua inmediatamente en la boca de Regina.

Sintiendo que ese simple beso podía írsele de las manos, Emma volvió en sí y retrocedió unos pasos, abriendo despacio los ojos, una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro

«Hasta luego…agente Mills

 


	16. Baño de espuma

 

Emma golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño. Al no obtener respuesta, dejó la bolsa de la comida en el suelo y entró con cuidado.

La visión de ensueño que se ofrecía ante ella le arrancó una sonrisa emocionada. Regina se había dormido, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su cuerpo inmerso en el agua caliente apenas oculto por la espuma que marcaba sus formas generosas. Sus cabellos húmedos hacia atrás, parecía serena y feliz, ciertamente perdida en un sueño dulce teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que reposaba en sus labios.

Sin querer despertarla, Emma se arrodilló al borde la bañera y contempló a la bella morena durante unos minutos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, intentaba imaginarse en pareja con una mujer. Esa simple idea la habría hecho reír a carcajadas hace unos días…pero ahora esa hipótesis le envolvía el corazón cálidamente. Pero no con una mujer, no…con Regina Mills, y solo con ella.

Al darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, Emma hundió su mano en el agua para verificar la temperatura. Al encontrarla apenas templada, abrió el agua caliente para que Regina no cogiera frío.

El chorro de agua caliente circulando por la bañera hizo suspirar a la morena e hizo sudar a Emma. El chorro de agua movió la superficie de agua, desplazando la espuma lentamente, dejando aparecer el pecho de Regina. Emma tragó saliva con dificultad, con la boca abierta antes esos dos magníficos globos bronceados que aparecían como por magia. Esa sensación de calor despertó a Regina que abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza, y encontrándose cara a cara con la rubia que la miraba con deseo.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, agente Swan?» murmuró la morena con voz ronca.

Emma balbuceó algunas palabras totalmente incomprensibles, intentando justificar vagamente el hecho de que no, de que no estaba mirando, pero no consiguió pronunciar palabra con sentido.

«Podría arrestarte por esto, ¿sabes?...espiar a la gente desnuda en su baño, va contra la ley» dijo Regina incorporándose despacio, dejando aparecer sus pechos perfectos cubiertos de blanca espuma.

Aún de rodillas, la rubia vaciló ligeramente al ver aparecer los senos de Regina a pocos centímetros de su cara. Estaba tan roja que la bella morena no tendría ningún problema en adivinar los pensamientos que le podían estar pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

Regina se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Emma, acariciándola con un tierno gesto. Después agarrándola por la nuca, la atrajo hacia ella hasta posar sus labios en los de la rubia, besándola apasionadamente.

Emma suspiró y se dejó ir, deslizando instintivamente su lengua entre los labios ahora familiares de Regina que comenzó a jugar con ella. Parándose algunos minutos más tarde solo para coger aliento, las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes y deseosas de pasar la frontera de un simple beso.

Regina, al no querer poner incómoda a su compañera, le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a un lado

«¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Salgo en un par de minutos»

Sin decir una palabra, Emma se levantó y bajó la cremallera de sus botas y se las quitó rápidamente, haciéndolas volar al fondo de la estancia. Después hizo pasar su suéter por la cabeza, e hizo lo mismo con su camiseta que acabó a los pies de la bañera.

La mandíbula de Regina casi rozó el suelo cuando vio que Emma estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de ella.

«Te recuerdo que tú tienes mi sujetador» dijo Emma con un guiño, al ver la mirada perversa de la bella morena.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Emma bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y movió sensualmente sus caderas para dejarlos caer por sus piernas. Una vez en el suelo, llevó sus dedos al elástico de sus braguitas.

«No…por favor…déjame a mí» murmuró Regina con su voz ronca, cargada de excitación.

Apoyando delicadamente sus manos en las caderas de Emma, las deslizó hasta llegar al borde de ese pedazo de tela, arrancando un suspiro a la rubia y provocándole un temblor por todo su cuerpo.

Atrayéndola hacia ella, hacia el borde de la bañera, Regina posó dulcemente sus labios en el ombligo de la rubia, besándolo sensualmente, a continuación descendió, beso a beso, hasta tocar la tela. Tirando despacio de las bragas, acompañó su descenso con pequeños besos, rodeando su montes de Venus, apoyando delicadamente sus labios en sus muslos, a veces rozándola con la punta de la lengua lo que multiplicaba el temblor de placer de Emma que gemía cada vez más, ya al borde del orgasmo cuando la joven apenas la había tocado.

Una vez las bragas en el suelo, la rubia se metió en la bañera y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Regina, vientre contra vientre, piel contra piel. Tirando a la morena por la nuca, la besó fogosamente, queriendo hacerle comprender que el tiempo del descubrimiento había acabado, que ahora ella quería acción.

Comprendiendo completamente su demanda, Regina posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la rubia y las bajó rápidamente a sus nalgas, acariciándolas bajo el agua, dejando correr sus dedos por las generosas curvas de la hermosa rubia. Después, atrayéndola aún más a ella para sentirla más cerca, soltó sus labios para besar su cuello, después su oreja, arrancándole nuevamente un gemido de placer.

Emma se dejaba hacer, queriendo descubrir todo lo que Regina podía enseñarle,  se dejaba guiar en esa agua caliente, su cuerpo entero reclamando las caricias de esa morena incendiaria.

La boca de Regina se apartó del rostro de la rubia para posarse en su omoplato, en su hombro, en su torso, continuando el descenso hasta los tiernos pechos que solo pedían eso. Sacando su lengua, Regina comenzó a lamer los pechos de su hermosura, comenzando por recorrer los extremos, después acercándose poco a poco al centro, mientras que  sus manos continuaron su exploración, una sobre las nalgas de la rubia, la otra acariciando el interior de los muslos, deslizándose dulcemente hacia su entrepierna.

Emma estaba al borde de la explosión, ya no podía más, todo su cuerpo solo deseaba una cosa, alcanzar el orgasmo que no había tenido desde hace años.

Frotando su entrepierna sobre el muslo de Regina, acercó su boca al oído  de la morena

«Ohhhhh, Gina…por favor….»

Regina comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje. Comenzó a mordisquear el pezón derecho erecto ante su boca, mientras que su mano se posó en el sexo de Emma. Comenzó una caricia de arriba abajo, deslizó un dedo entre los labios ya entreabiertos que no esperaban más que eso. Loca de placer, Emma continuó su movimiento pendular, apoyándose aún más contra la mano de la morena que comenzó su exploración, dejando entrar un dedo, después dos, en el interior de la rubia.

Lamiendo y mordisqueando alternativamente los dos pechos de su compañera al ritmo de las caricias de su mano, Regina, de repente, los soltó y estrelló su boca en la de la joven, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar numerosos gemidos.

Después de algunos minutos de esa manera, Emma tiritaba, su cuerpo presa de temblores de placer, la carne de gallina a pesar del calor del agua y de la morena contra su cuerpo. Al sentir las uñas de la rubia clavarse en su espalda, Regina decidió que ya era el momento para hacer que alcanzara el séptimo cielo.

Desatendiendo durante unos segundos el sexo de la rubia, puso sus manos en sus caderas y la alzó fuera del agua, señalándole que se pusiera de pie. Separando la pierna izquierda de la rubia, la hizo apoyarla en el borde la bañera, acercándola a su cara, con su mano separó los labios húmedos del sexo de su amante y apoyó dos dedos sobre el clítoris hinchado de placer.

Después de algunos segundos, su boca se unió a su índice y su corazón que dejaron su sitio a su lengua, que comenzó dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor del botón de carne tan sensible.

Emma se puso a gemir cada vez más fuerte, apoyando su mano en la cabellera ébano de Regina, acariciándole los cabellos suavemente, después cada vez más violentamente, tirando de ellos a medida que su placer subía.

Sintiendo que el orgasmo no estaba lejos, Regina hizo sentarse a la joven en el borde la bañera pues sabía que sus piernas ya temblorosas no la sostendrían mucho más tiempo.

Coordinando el movimiento de sus dedos que penetraban el sexo empapado de la joven con el de su lengua, Regina aceleró la cadencia, in crescendo, hasta que la rubia no pudo pronunciar palabra.

«Oh…oh…Gina…continúa…contin…Gina…ohhh…ohhhh»

El grito agudo de la rubia enronqueció cuando su placer llegó a su apogeo. Su orgasmo se mezcló con un gemido de placer de Regina que había deslizado su segunda mano hacia su propio sexo al ser la escena demasiado excitante para ella. No soportándolo más, aceleró sus movimientos, deslizando un dedo en ella misma cuando sintió que Emma alcanzaba el punto de no retorno.

Las dos mujeres se corrieron juntas durante largos minutos, alternando gritos de felicidad y sobresaltos de placer, después Emma se dejó caer contra el cuerpo caliente de su compañera.

Se fueron recuperando, una aferrada a la otra, de su respiración jadeante, el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, sus pieles ardientes solo pedían pegarse la una a la otra. Después de un largo momento de recuperación, Emma se enderezó e hizo correr un poco de agua caliente para aprovechar al máximo ese momento de ternura como no había conocido en años.

Dándose la vuelta, se apoyó en Regina, la espalda pegada a su vientre, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la morena que la besaba y la acariciaba tanto como podía.

Con el corazón ligero, Emma se durmió en los brazos de su compañera. Por primera vez desde hace dos años, se hundió en un sueño agradable, sin ningún miedo, abrazada y en contacto con una persona que amaba.

 


	17. Vigilancia cercana

 

Regina abrió los ojos con dificultad, despertada por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las persianas de madera. Al girar la cabeza, vio frente a ella una masa de cabellos rubios despeinados que tapaban los ojos y las mejillas de Emma, hundida en su sueño, seguramente  agradable, en vistas da la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, la morena acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la rubia,  mientras le murmuraba dulcemente que era hora de levantarse. La rubia gruñó y se acercó a su compañera, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Regina y rodeándola con su brazo para estrecharla un poco más hacia ella.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron así durante largos minutos, pegadas la una a la otra, acariciándose mutuamente y susurrándose dulces palabras. A continuación, Regina depositó un tierno beso en el cuello de Emma e intentó incorporarse, acosa difícil dado que la rubia la retenía con todo su peso para que ese abrazo no terminara nunca.

«Emma, hay que levantarse…»

«Un poco más, por favor…no tengo ganas de levantarme todavía, necesito sentir tu piel, me gustaría que me mostrases en detalle lo que me hiciste durante toda la noche» respondió la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regina luchó contra sus dedeos de saltar encima de su compañera y de hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento, pero su consciencia se lo impidió.

«No podemos hacer eso, preciosa, realmente lo deseo, lo sabes, pero tenemos a un enfermo mental que atrapar, cada minuto es valioso» dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Emma.

La rubia asintió, Regina tenía razón, había que detener al asesino antes de que atacase otra vez. Solo les quedaban tres días…

«Ok, pero entonces me acompañas a la ducha, ¿de acuerdo? Solo para ayudarme…»

Regina se echó a reír al ver cómo la rubia ponía su carita de tristeza. Estaba conmovida por el hecho de que a Emma le gustara pasar tiempo con ella, y aún más que apreciara las relaciones entre mujeres, había tenido mucho miedo de que la rubia reaccionase y decidiera detener todo…

«Esta noche, te lo prometo, te mostraré todo lo que desees…seré toda tuya, pero ahora ¡hay que moverse! Ve a ducharte, yo iré después, ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma hizo una mueca, un poco desilusionada de que la bella morena no la acompañase. Para provocarla, se levantó despacio, sensualmente, como un gato que se estira después de un largo sueño, dejando subir su camiseta por encima del ombligo. Una vez de pie, caminó despacio hasta la puerta del baño, contoneando las caderas y mirando a Regina a los ojos mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca en un gesto casi obsceno.

«Sal de aquí» dijo la morena riéndose, lanzando la almohada a la cara de Emma que desapareció tras la puerta mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Regina se dejó caer en el colchón, los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta felicidad que casi no se lo cree. Pasándose los dedos sobre los labios, suspiró pensando en la suavidad de los de la rubia, ya la echaba de menos.

«Ginaaaaaaaaa»

La voz de Emma resonó desde el cuarto de baño.

«¿Qué?» respondió Regina frunciendo el ceño

«¿Puedes venir a ayudarme, por favor?»

Sabiendo muy bien a lo que estaba jugando la rubia, Regina no hizo el mínimo movimiento.

«Apáñatelas tú, ya eres grande, ya te has duchado otras veces, ¡recuérdalo!» respondió ella sonriendo.

«Pero noooo, no es por eso, te lo prometo. Tengo un problema, ven a ayudarme, por favor. Ginaaaaaaa»

La morena se levantó suspirando, sabiendo que iba a caer en una trampa.

«¿Qué quie…?»  Su voz ronca se bloqueó en su garganta, no podía articular la más mínima palabra al ver el espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Emma estaba desnuda en mitad del baño, sus pequeñas bragas balanceándose en sus dedos.

«Tengo un gran problema» dijo mirando a la morena con una mirada golosa. Con un gesto teatral, dejó caer al suelo la prenda.

«He perdido mis bragas» añadió Emma mordiéndose el labio, como una niña pillada haciendo algo malo

Regina no pudo sino sucumbir, un dulce calor nacía en su vientre. Sonriéndole impúdicamente, se aceró despacio a la bella rubia.

«Vamos a solucionar eso…» murmuró devorándola con los ojos.

 

La explosión había destruido casi por completo el despacho del sheriff, así que David se había tenido que instalar en una de las aulas del colegio, hecho que le permitía a Mary Margaret echarle una mano cuando podía.

La joven estaba sentada al lado de Emma, mirando la lista de las mujeres del pueblo que podían ser las próximas víctimas, mientras que Regina leía los expediente de los otros casos semejantes a este para ver si podía recoger la mayor información posible que les permitiera avanzar más.

«Comienzo a desesperarme» dijo ella masajeándose la sien.

Emma tenía unas ganas locas de hacerle un masaje en los hombros y aún más, pero se contuvo, solo intentando captar la mirada de la morena para pasarle su mensaje de apoyo.

Regina la sintió y levantó la mirada, posando sus ojos en el rostro de la bella rubia, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para David y Mary Margaret.

De repente el pc portátil de la morena emitió un ruido estridente, señal de que le acababa de entrar un email. Entro en la bandeja de entrada y cliqueó el email y abrió el archivo adjunto titulado “PR”.

«¡Puta mierda!»

Al escuchar a su compañera gritar, Emma casi se cayó de la silla. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Regina maldecir de esa forma. Levantándose rápidamente, corrió hacia la joven que miraba un documento escaneado que le había sido enviado por email.

«Es…»

«¡Un retrato robot!» gritó Regina sin dar tiempo a la rubia a terminar la frase «Es un maldito retrato robot»

Emma puso su dedo bajo el mentón de Regina e hizo que girara ligeramente su cabeza. El hecho de que la bella morena utilizara ese lenguaje no era muy normal.

«¿Qué ocurre Regina? ¿Quién es ese tipo?»

La morena cerró el documento y mostró a Emma el contenido del email que había recibido. La rubia se puso a leerlo en voz alta.

«Aquí tiene el retrato robot que se consiguió después de la serie de muertes en Ontario. Varias personas concordaron en sus testimonios, diciendo haber visto a una persona deambulando  por la escena del segundo asesinato. Su retrato fue hecho, pero no se encontró ninguna correspondencia, y el individuo en cuestión nunca fue hallado»

Regina temblaba completamente. Con un movimiento titubeante, volvió a abrir el documento y apareció de nuevo el dibujo hecho a lápiz.

«Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Lo conoces?» preguntó Emma arrodillándose al lado de la morena, intentado reconfortarla.

«Es él, Emma…es él…» respondió la morena en un murmullo apenas audible.

«¿Quién, Gina? Dime, ¿quién es?»

«El hombre que me dijo que había intentado salvarte durante la explosión. El que me sujetó cuando vi el coche en llamas y tu “cuerpo” quemándose. Ese cabrón me dijo que había intentado sacar el cuerpo del coche varias veces, pero que el calor se lo impedía…»

Emma no comprendía una palabra de lo que se compañera le decía. Ellas no habían vuelto a hablar del incidente, porque había sido muy doloroso tanto para una como para la otra.

Al ver la angustia de Regina, el sheriff se levantó y se aproximó a las dos mujeres. Cuando vio el rostro del hombre en la pantalla, no puedo evitar una palabrota que hizo fruncir el ceño a Mary Margaret.

«Es el censista…ese hombre, es Otto Shapirovitz…mierda es nuestro asesino en serie…»

 

El aula hervía de movimiento. Emma estaba en contacto con Gold para explicarle lo que Regina había encontrado, mientras que la morena y el sheriff estudiaban dónde se alojaba Otto para diseñar un plan de intervención en su casa sin levantar sospechas.

«Tenemos tres días para atrapar a ese cabrón» exclamó Regina rodeando el emplazamiento de su casa de alquiler, así como el de la escuela donde se encontraban.

«De momento no tenemos ninguna pista sobre quién puede ser su próxima víctima, ni pruebas que nos permitan arrestarlo. El retrato robot data de unos años atrás y no es completamente fiable. Necesitaremos pruebas tangibles que nos permitan conseguir una orden de detención»

«El director está en ello» murmuró Emma tapando con su mano el altavoz del teléfono «Está haciendo lo necesario para mandarnos apoyo lo más pronto posible»

Rápidamente un plan se pudo en marcha. Gold no deseaba intervenir demasiado rápido, por miedo a perder pruebas necesarias para un juicio.

Decidió entonces poner a un segundo equipo en la investigación para que siguiera a Otto Shapirovitz en todos sus movimientos. Al ver sido Emma diana de un atentado,  estaba claro que Otto sabía que el FBI le seguía la pista y que sería más discreto en los días siguientes. Era necesario nuevas caras para no levantar sospechas. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que no iba a dejar inacabado su ritual. Hace muchos años ya había sido localizado, pero había matado a sus cuatro víctimas antes de cambiar de región, lo necesitaba, no podía sentirse bien si no llegaba hasta el final. Aunque estuviera vigilado en Storybrooke, intentará cueste lo que cueste terminar su trabajo.

«Deberíamos ir a su casa, tocar y meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja cuando abra la puerta» refunfuñó Emma en una esquina, herida por no poder seguir la pista ella misma a ese psicópata.

David y Mary Margaret se echaron a reír, pero sus rostros de repente palidecieron cuando pusieron sus ojos sobre Regina que les hizo comprender que Emma no estaba bromeando.

«¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos que sus colegas lleguen?» preguntó David, cambiando deliberadamente de tema «¿No nos vamos a arriesgar a que se marche? ¿Y si decidiera atacar hoy?»

Regina movió la cabeza en señal de negación

«Este tipo de locos no cambía sus planes, aunque se sienta acorralado. En su cerebro las cosas deben ser hechas con un orden preciso, en el momento preciso. Créame, sheriff, he conocido a bastantes chiflados como este para saber que irá hasta el final…y es precisamente eso lo que causará su caída»

«Mary Margaret, vamos a cogerle prestado su coche, Otto no la conoce. Nos vamos a colocar delante de su casa, Regina y yo, vamos a vigilarlo mientras llegan los refuerzos» expuso la rubia con un tono que no daba lugar a ninguna contradicción.

La pequeña morena sonrió dulcemente y sacó las llaves de su bolso.

«El pequeño coche gris estacionado en el parking, enfrente» dijo ella tendiéndole las llaves a Emma.

La rubia las cogió rápidamente y agradeció a Mary Margaret con un signo de cabeza.

«Andando Regina, ¡no vamos a dejar que ese cabrón se pasee por el pueblo sin estar pegadas a su culo!»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la determinación de su compañera. Comprobando que su arma estuviese cargada, saludó con la mano a David y Mary Margaret y siguió a la rubia.

 


	18. Una historia de coches

 

Sentadas en el coche, delante del apartamento del asesino, Emma y Regina hablaban abiertamente de su posible futuro, la rubia acariciando dulcemente la mano de su compañera, y suspirando.

«Cuando todo esto termine, se lo contaré a Neal»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Había imaginado que Emma desearía retrasar esa revelación, que le pediría que le dejara tiempo para acostumbrarse y que Neal se convertiría rápidamente en un freno a su relación, pero Emma había abierto los ojos. El hecho de que la rubia haya decidido divorciarse llenaba de felicidad el corazón de su compañera.

Emma pudo sentir esas dudas y sonrió a su vez al ver el brillo de felicidad mostrarse en los ojos marrones de su amada.

«Has producido un cambio en mi interior, Gina. Hace dos años que quería dejarlo con Neal, pedirle el divorcio y poner distancia entre nosotros…gracias a ti, voy a poder hacerlo finalmente. Pero, te necesitaré» confesó ella bajando los ojos «No me abandones, por favor, si no yo..yo voy…»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, los labios de la morena se posaron en los suyos en un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos, Regina retrocedió suavemente y puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

«Estoy aquí, Emma, y me quedaré contigo. Tan pronto como hayamos acabado con este enfermo mental, volveremos juntas y te ayudaré a hacer lo que sea preciso. Puedes contar conmigo, te lo prometo»

Frente contra frente, las dos jóvenes permanecieron largos minutos mirándose a los ojos, besándose y acariciándose la una a la otra. Después, Emma frunció la punta de su nariz, y retrocedió ligeramente.

«Gina, tengo algo que confesarte» dijo agitando nerviosamente los dedos.

«¿Qué?» preguntó inquieta la morena.

La rubia bajó la mirada e inspiró.

«Tu coche…»

«¿Qué pasa con mi coche?» preguntó Regina, sin comprender muy bien lo que Emma quería decirle «¿Has tenido noticas del taller? ¿Ya está reparado?»

«Oh, euh, no…lo que quería decirte es que…fui yo la responsable» dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

«¿La responsable de qué?»

Regina frunció el ceño y de repente una expresión de estupor apareció en su rostro.

«Emma, ¿no me digas que fuiste tú…mierda…fuiste tú quien destrozó mi coche?»

Su voz grave resonó en todo el coche, la rabia subiéndole poco a poco.

«Lo siento Regina, lo siento mucho…ese día estaba muy enfadada, sabía que Gold me iba a dar una mala noticia…Y Neal me había sacado de quicio nada más levantarme…vale…escucha…no tengo excusas, lo sé, pero…»

«Ah, no, no tienes excusas» respondió Regina interrumpiéndola. «¿Tienes una mal día y así por las buenas decides vengarte en alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces? ¡Bella mentalidad, señorita Swan!»

Emma no sabía qué más decir en su defensa. De todas maneras, dijera lo que dijera, su comportamiento era inexcusable, había reaccionado como una chiquilla, y ahora se culpaba más que nunca.

«Estoy totalmente arrepentida, Regina, te lo prometo»

«Ahora comprendo por qué insististe tanto en llevarme al hotel y en llamar a la grúa. Eres una bribona Emma, ¿lo sabes?» dijo la morena hundiendo su mirada en los ojos verdes de la bella rubia.

«Perdóname Regina, por favor, yo…yo»

La morena deseaba mostrarle a Emma que estaba enfadada con ella, pero verla al borde de las lágrimas le rompió el corazón. Por supuesto su gesto había sido infantil, pero ella no podía hacerle daño, fuera cual fuera la razón.

«Perdón, Emma, lo siento, me he enfadado por nada…Solo es un coche» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla, secando una lágrima con su pulgar.

«No, soy yo que soy una idiota. No debí haber reaccionado así…perdóname»

Regina estrechó a Emma contra ella, depositando numeroso besos sobre su mejilla y sus sienes, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos rubios.

«Todo está perdonado» le susurró dulcemente, arrancando una sonrisa a la rubia que retrocedió despacio.

«Pensaba que iba a tener un mal día, sabes, creía que Gold me reservaba una sorpresa muy mala. Pero si hubiera sabido que…comenzaría contigo…me haces tanto bien, Regina, yo estoy realmente feliz de que ese idiota nos haya puesto juntas en  esta investigación»

Aproximándose a la morena, Emma dejó un beso en el hueco de su cuello, después otro, subiendo despacio hasta su oreja, mordisqueando dulcemente su lóbulo.

«Estoy tan bien contigo» murmuró con una voz ronca.

Regina sonrió y sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. Dejándose ir, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando a Emma cubrirla de besos ardientes, hasta que se hizo con sus labios. Inmediatamente, sus lenguas se juntaron, comenzando una sensual danza. Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron bajo la chaqueta de Regina que suspiraba de placer, mordisqueándole los labios a Emma para hacerle saber que podía continuar.

«Te deseo Gina…ahora» exhaló la rubia mientras metía su mano bajo el suéter de su compañera, aprisionando su pecho derecho que ya estaba bastante excitado.

Presa de una ola de calor, la morena solo deseaba una cosa, abandonarse. Pero no ahí, no de esa manera…

«No podemos hacerlo aquí, Emma, estamos aparcadas en plena calle. No soy púdica, pero…ohhhh…me gustaría evitar que nos…oh…Emma…que nos vean…Emma…no es serio»

La rubia no la dejó acabar su frase. Sin darle tiempo a comprender lo que pasaba, había subido el suéter de Regina y desabrochado su sujetador. Acariciando su pecho derecho con su mano, estaba mordisqueando y lamiendo el izquierdo.

«Déjate hacer, cariño…» dijo ella succionándole el turgente pezón «Es de noche, nadie nos verá. Y te prometo no durará mucho, sé que te mueres de ganas»

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, la rubia se movió en su sitio para colocarse de manera más cómoda y deslizó su mano en el pantalón de la bella morena. Al chocar con el elástico de las bragas, las separa dulcemente y continuó su camino hacia abajo hasta apoyar toda su mano sobre el sexo de la morena.

«Emma, aquí no, no podemos…ohhhhh, dios mío»

La rubia acababa de deslizar un dedo entre los labios ya húmedos de Regina, separándolos para dejar libre el acceso a su sexo.

Regina no lo soportaba más, quería que la rubia la hiciera correrse rápidamente, era vital.

«¡Tómame, por favor!»

Sin dejarle tiempo para contestar, la morena apoyó de nuevo sus labios en los de Emma, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia que activó inmediatamente el movimiento de su mano sobre su sexo húmedo.

Acariciando el clítoris hinchado con la palma de su mano, succionó la lengua de Regina que gemía de placer, totalmente a merced de su compañera.

Entonces, Emma introdujo un dedo en el sexo de la morena y comenzó un movimiento de penetración. La humedad era tal que su dedo se deslizaba solo, así que rápidamente añadió un segundo, acelerando su penetración mientras continuaba frotando el pequeño botón de carne de la morena que jadeaba cada vez más.

«No lo voy a soportar» intentó articular Regina entre dos embestidas.

La rubia no tuvo en cuenta la advertencia, al contrario, decidida a hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo, apoyó su otra mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de la bella morena y aceleró las embestidas en el interior del sexo de su compañera.

Algunos segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de la morena fue presa de espasmos de placer. Su mirada hundida en la de Emma, dejó escapar un grito ronco acompañado de lágrimas de alegría.

 

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Emma, Regina le acariciaba la mano, dibujando formas abstractas con su dedo. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, deseaba decirle a la rubia que lo que sentía por ella era algo mucho más fuerte que un simple amorío de paso. Pero allí donde su corazón la empujaba a confesárselo, su cabeza  le indicaba que no era el momento, la vida de Emma ya había sido bastante sacudida en esas últimas horas.

 

«¿En qué piensas?» murmuró la rubia, saboreando ese instante de dulzura con su compañera.

«En ti…en nosotras…» respondió Regina sin moverse «En el orgasmo que me acabas de proporcionar, en la locura que me has llevado a  hacer…»

Emma no pudo contener una carcajada.

«¿La agente Mills está impactada?» preguntó ella acariciándole dulcemente sus cabellos negros.

«Impactada no…más bien sorprendida. Si me hubieran dicho hace unos días que haría el amor en un coche con mi compañera durante una vigilancia, me habría reído de buena gana» respondió Regina sonriendo.

«Las sorpresas no han hecho nada más que comenzar, querida» susurró la rubia en su oreja «Vas a descubrir que soy insaciable en el sexo, que voy a tener ganas de ti permanentemente» añadió con un guiño.

«Presiento que nuestra colaboración va a ser muy agradable» respondió Regina agarrando el cuello de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia ella para poner un ardiente beso en sus labios.

Perdidas en su momento de felicidad total, las dos mujeres no vieron a Otto salir por la ventana y desparecer en la noche.

 


	19. Encuentro

 

Regina apartó la vista de la casa del asesino y la posó sobre Emma que se  había quedado dormida contra el cristal. La morena sonrió al ver a esa bella rubia inmersa en sus sueños y no pudo evitar acariciarle los cabellos. Ella dormía desde hace una hora. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en dormir un poco por turnos. De repente los sueños de Emma fueron interrumpidos brutalmente por el timbre del teléfono de la morena.

«¡Mills!...Sí…ok…no, nada que reseñar desde el comienzo de la vigilancia, la casa está apagada, seguro que está durmiendo desde hace tiempo…de acuerdo…ok…»

Regina colgó y sonrió a Emma que parpadeaba, costándole despertarse.

«Pronto acabamos, mi bella, el relevo viene, en veinte minutos están aquí»

La rubia se estiró y puso sus manos sobre el volante. Girando la cabeza hacia su compañera, sacó la lengua con gesto malicioso.

«Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en veinte minutos, ¿sabes?...»

La morena se echó a reír y le hizo un guiño a Emma

«Sí…Pero lo que tengo en mente para ti va a durar más de veinte minutos»

Instantáneamente el rojo subió a la mejillas de la rubia que sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de ella.

 

La berlina azul se detuvo a unas decenas de metros del coche de Snow en el que Emma y Regina esperaban pacientemente. Con un rápido guiño de faros, el conductor señaló a las dos mujeres que podían regresar, el relevo había llegado.

Emma arrancó y se dirigió mecánicamente hacia el hostal.

«¿Qué hora es Gina?»

«Las 06:20, ¿crees que merece la pena ir a dormir?» preguntó la morena bostezando

«¿Dormir? No, realmente, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza» respondió Emma frunciendo el ceño.

Regina no pudo evitar una carcajada

«Dios mío, eres una obsesa, no es posible. ¿Y si vamos a comer algo antes?» Girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia su compañera, le cortó la palabra antes de que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de hablar «y cuando hablo de comer, no pensaba en mí, ¡viciosa!»

Emma fingió sentirse herida, lo que arrancó de nuevo una risa  a la morena. Apoyándose en el reposacabezas, cerró los ojos algunos segundos y se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Conseguiría confesarle a Emma lo que sentía? Su corazón desbocándose, decidió una vez más que no le diría nada de momento, hablarían tranquilamente cuando la investigación se hubiera acabado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma paró el coche ante la vitrina del restaurante de Granny y las dos mujeres descendieron rápidamente, el hambre atenazaba sus estómagos. De forma mecánica, Regina tomó la mano de Emma que tuvo un ligero sobresalto de sorpresa, lo que hizo que la morena la soltara.

«Lo siento Emma, ha sido un reflejo…no quería molestarte»

«No te preocupes» respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que quería ser tranquilizadora «en absoluto me avergüenzo de sostenerte la mano, nada más lejos. Es solo que no querría que el FBI supiera que estamos juntas por terceros, sino por nuestra propia boca»

Regina asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta a su compañera.

«¡Después de usted, agente Swan!»

«Gracias, agente Mills» respondió la rubia esbozando una pequeña reverencia.

 

Una vez hubieron desayunado, Emma llamó al sheriff Nolan para saber por dónde iba en su búsqueda. La voz que tenía le indicó que acababa de levantarse después de una noche agotadora. Sin querer molestarle más, le propuso que se vieran en la escuela que les servía de lugar de trabajo temporal para compartir la información que habían juntado.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el joven atravesó la puerta del despacho improvisado.

«Buenos días, señoras» exclamó el sheriff entrando en el despacho con una pequeña bolsa de dulces en la mano

Emma se lanzó hacia él para coger la bolsa, saludándolo apenas.

«¡Super, donuts de chocolate, mis preferidos!» dijo la rubia metiendo la mano en la bolsa, mordiendo con avidez el dulce redondo que acababa de sacar.

«No, pero yo alucino» dijo Regina al ver a la rubia tragarse su donut «¡has desayunado hace menos de media hora!»

«Sí, lo ché, pero che muy buena cesta cosa» intentó articular Emma con la boca llena, arrancando una risa loca a David.

Regina movió la cabeza sonriendo, la frescura y su lado inmaduro la hacían derretirse.

Después de haberse comido la mitad de los donuts, Emma puso al corriente al sheriff de la vigilancia nocturna, omitiendo voluntariamente su momento un poco caliente en el coche, explicándole que un equipo del FBI había tomado el relevo temprano en la mañana y que un segundo estaba en el hostal, sirviendo de refuerzo por si era necesario.

David asintió y sacó su ordenador portátil, comenzó a teclear para continuar juntando todos los elementos que le permitirían poner un nombre a la próxima víctima del asesino.

A su izquierda, perdida  en sus pensamientos, Regina había posado sus ojos sobre su compañera que estaba en frente de ella lamiéndose de manera poco delicada los restos de chocolate que tenía en los dedos. Al levantar los ojos, Emma sorprendió la mirada de la morena y sintió admiración ante el rostro perfecto de esa mujer magnífica. No hizo falta sino dos segundos para un nuevo deseo hiciera aparición en su bajo vientre.

Lanzando una rápida mirada al sheriff que se encontraba concentrado sobre su pantalla, miró a Regina y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Llevando su dedo a su boca, lo posó en sus labios y sacó la punta de su lengua, y comenzó a deslizarla a lo largo del dedo. Repitió la operación varias veces, y cada vez de forma más sensual, cerró los ojos y hundió el dedo en su boca, succionándolo dulcemente. Regina casi se cayó de la silla y su respiración  se cortó literalmente cuando Emma añadió un segundo dedo, haciéndolo deslizarse lentamente en su boca, sacando su lengua que la giraba alrededor de los dedos o la deslizaba entre ellos. Presa de una ola de calor, la morena se retorcía sobre su silla, intentando esconder su turbación al joven que estaba a algunos centímetros de ella.

Felizmente, David estaba muy concentrado para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre las dos agentes.

Para acabar con Regina, la rubia sacó los dedos de su boca, los deslizó por su barbilla, su cuello, hasta llegar  a su pecho, después a lo largo de su vientre, terminando el recorrido en su entrepierna, lo que le provocó un temblor de placer.

Regina miraba a la joven como un drogadicto con el mono, con la respiración cortada. Solo tenía ganas de una cosa: saltarle encima, enseguida, pero la presencia del sheriff  impedía toda reacción.

«Mierda» murmuró tanto para ella como para la joven rubia.

Levantándose bruscamente, se excusó con el sheriff, y le preguntó dónde estaban los baños.

El hombre no levantó la cabeza, indicando con un gesto vago una puerta no lejos a la izquierda en el pasillo, o quizás a la derecha…

Regina asintió con la cabeza y pasando por detrás del sheriff, hundió su mirada en lo bellos ojos verdes de Emma, lamiéndose los labios de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La joven rubia tragó saliva y comprendió inmediatamente.

Después de dejar pasar un par de minutos, se levantó a su vez y después de excusarse con el sheriff, corrió a encontrarse con su amante en los baños.

Una vez atravesada la puerta, vio a Regina de espalda, apoyada en el borde del lavabo. Cerró la puerta con el cerrojo, y se acercó despacio a ella y puso sus manos en las caderas de su compañera.

La morena cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer y suspirando de placer. Las manos de Emma subieron delicadamente hasta posarse en sus pechos, acariciándolos sensualmente. Al sentir que su compañera estaba al borde la explosión, la rubia descendió su mano derecha por su vientre y la deslizó directamente dentro del pantalón y de las bragas de Regina.

Sin aguantar más, la morena se giró y cogió el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, besándola fogosamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin darle tiempo a pedir su permiso, deslizó su lengua en la boca de su amante que  reaccionó inmediatamente, comenzando una sensual danza con su lengua, provocando un nuevo gemido de placer en la morena.

Intentando llevar las riendas, Emma la empujó delicadamente contra el lavabo. Pero esta vez, Regina había decidido otra cosa y tomó ella las riendas.

En un movimiento rápido, giró sobre sí misma e invirtió los roles. Bloqueada contra el lavabo, Emma no tuvo otra opción sino sentarse en el borde de este cuando la morena la empujó con su pierna. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Regina hundió sus manos bajo el suéter de su compañera y se lo sacó por la cabeza, tirándolo hacia una esquina. La camiseta siguió el mismo camino, así como el sujetador.

Hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Emma, Regina comenzó a besarlo, a mordisquearlo, después a lamerlo mientras le murmuraba palabras picantes que le decían lo que le tenía reservado.

Llena de deseo, la rubia puso sus manos en la cabeza de Regina y la empujó ligeramente hacia abajo, señalándole que quería algo más que un simple beso en el cuello.

La boca de la morena se posó en los pechos de la rubia, hinchados y tiesos por la excitación, mordiéndole los pezones con deseo. Mientras que se afanaba en los pechos de su amante, Regina comenzó a desabrocharle su pantalón y le quitó el cinto.

Deslizando su mano por el elástico del pantalón, con un golpe seco, lo envió a unirse al resto de prendas en una esquina del baño. Poniéndose de rodillas, Regina separó con un dedo las bragas de la rubia y la miró a los ojos. Lamiéndose los labios, esperó pacientemente a que Emma le suplicase.

«Por favor, Gina…» pidió ella suspirando.

No hizo falta más para que Regina cediera. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó su boca sobre los labios íntimos de la joven, besándolos dulcemente, después una vez más, pero más salvajemente, arrancando un grito de placer  a Emma que llevó sus manos a sus senos, acariciándolos sensualmente.

Regina besó una vez más el sexo de su compañera golosamente, después hundió su lengua entre sus labios empapados por la excitación. Saboreando ese gusto suave y dulce, se puso a lamer concienzudamente el sexo de la rubia, a veces con toda la lengua, otras de manera más delicada, alternando la rapidez y la presión para aumentar el disfrute en el cuerpo de Emma.

Deslizando un dedo en la hendidura húmeda, comenzó un suave movimiento de penetración, mientras que su lengua golpeaba el hinchado clítoris que solo esperaba eso. Dando vueltas alrededor de él, apoyó toda su lengua sobre ese pequeño botón de carne, lo que arrancó un nuevo grito de éxtasis a la rubia.

Soltando su pecho derecho, Emma puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Regina y la atrajo hacia ella, indicándole que quería mucho más. La morena redobló su ardor, lamiendo vigorosamente el sexo empapado y añadió un segundo dedo, acelerando los movimientos y la profundidad de la penetración. Al sentir que la rubia estaba llegando al orgasmo, ralentizó unos segundos, dejando que su lengua ocupara el sitio de sus dedos, penetrando a su amante lánguidamente, mientras que con la yema de su dedo acariciaba el clítoris dispuesto a explotar.

La respiración entrecortada y jadeante de la rubia le indicó que ella solo quería una cosa, correrse, inmediatamente.

Acariciando la mejilla de Regina, Emma cerró los ojos y atrajo una vez más la cabeza de su compañera contra su sexo, como una súplica, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la hiciera correrse. Regina no se hizo rogar más y volvió a ocuparse del clítoris con su lengua, dejando que sus dedos volvieran a tomar posesión de la húmeda gruta de su adorada.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma se rompió y su mente se perdió en los meandros del orgasmo.

 

«¡Ah, aquí están! Me preguntaba dónde se habían metido» dijo el sheriff mientras se ponía la chaqueta

Roja como un tomate, Emma balbuceó algunas palabras como respuesta.

«Problemas de mujeres» respondió Regina sonriendo

«¡Oh, ya veo!» dijo el sheriff sin imaginarse por un momento lo que había pasado realmente «Voy a buscar a Mary Margaret, nos va a echar un mano esta mañana»

Emma recobrándose poco a poco le hizo una señal con la mano

«No, quédese, después de todo somos nosotras quienes hemos utilizado su coche, yo me ocupo, así tomaré el aire»

El joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

«Muy amable, gracias. ¡Sí, parece que tiene calor! Ella está esperando no muy lejos de Granny’s, gracias Emma»

La joven sonrió dulcemente y no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco al ver la mirada pícara que le lanzaba Regina.

«Hasta luego Emma…» le dijo la morena con gesto travieso «Vuelve rápido…»

La rubia le guiñó un ojo y desapareció, aún entre las nubes.

 

«Y si nos colocamos aquí, no debería…»

La voz del sheriff fue interrumpida por una detonación sorda. La pared de detrás de él tomó súbitamente un tono escarlata. El tiempo que necesitó el cerebro de Regina para registrar los hechos, el joven ya estaba tirado en el suelo, su respiración volviéndose más lenta con cada expiración.

El calor del cañón de la pistola le quemó la piel cuando se posó en su sien.

«¿Regina Mills? Encantado de conocerla..»

 


	20. Macabro descubrimiento

 

Emma volvió al aula diez minutos después acompañada de Mary Margaret.

La visión de David en el suelo desangrándose le arrancó un grito de horror. Mary Margaret se quedó bloqueada al verlo así, sin poder hacer el menor movimiento, emitir el mínimo sonido, totalmente en shock.

Emma, una vez pasado el estupor, reaccionó rápidamente llamando a los bomberos y haciendo compresión por donde había entrado la bala para intentar parar la hemorragia.

«Quédate con nosotras, David, agárrate…»

El auxilio llegó rápidamente y condujeron al sheriff en estado grave al hospital de Storybrooke, Mary Margaret a su lado, aún en estado de shock.

Emma, por su parte, había recorrido el colegio de arriba abajo buscando a su compañera, y se le unieron  los otros dos equipos mandados por Gold como apoyo. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, Regina permanecía en paradero desconocido. Lo único que tranquilizaba a la joven es que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado hasta el momento, lo que implicaba que el asesino tenía otros planes para ella…aunque eso tampoco presagiaba nada bueno.

Después de una llamada rápida  al director, había decidido asaltar la casa del asesino. Emma tenía pocas esperanzas de que volviera a esconderé en su casa con Regina, pero quizás encontrara pistas para atrapar a ese cabrón.

La puerta de la entrada salió despedida por los aires, dejando aparecer un equipo de diez personas, todas armadas con fusiles de percusión y pistolas. Emma, a la cabeza, cubierta con casco y chaleco anti balas entró en el salón chillando.

«FBI…está rodeado, ríndase, ponga las manos sobre la cabeza y no le pasará nada»

Emma no lo mencionó, pero en el fondo, esperaba  que el asesino no se dejara apresar tan fácilmente. Ella quería tener la oportunidad de meterle una bala en la cabeza, para vengarse de lo que le había hecho a David y a Regina.

El equipo se dividió en cuatro grupos, recorriendo la casa, habitación por habitación, pero ni Regina ni Otto estaban presentes.  Llena de rabia, Emma se dirigió al salón y comenzó a tirar mesas y sillas, mandando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba por el camino.

La presión era muy fuerte, el hecho de pensar que podría perder a Regina le partía el corazón. Sin poderse contener por más tiempo, se dejó caer al suelo y estalló en sollozos. Después de algunos minutos durante los cuales sus colegas intentaron calmarla, sin gran éxito, se abofeteó mentalmente y se agarró a lo único que podía mantenerla, al hecho de que Regina estaba realmente aún con vida.

Apoyando la mano en el suelo para levantarse, vio, entre los destrozos, un gran libro en un estado bastante ajado. Lo cogió, lo abrió y recorrió algunas páginas.

«Mierda…es el diario de nuestro asesino»

Haciendo señales a su colega para que la siguiera con su linterna, ella quitó todo lo que había en la mesa del salón de un manotazo y apoyó el libro, recorriendo las páginas una a una.

 

Diario de Greg Mendell

Domingo 15 de septiembre 2013, 01:02

Mi querido diario, siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero he estado muy ocupado. Acabo de salir de la ducha, tenía sangre y tripas por todos lados, era asqueroso. No es que realmente me moleste, pero al cabo de un tiempo el olor se incrusta, y eso puede molestar a las personas de mi trabajo, no debo levantar sospechas, debo estar muy atento.

Finalmente he acabado con ese cabrón de Gus. Para ser una rata era muy tenaz, pero ahora ya no se hace el enterado…

Menos mal que me he traído conmigo a mi pequeña Betty, siempre hace un trabajo de calidad. Debo ponerle gasolina y engrasar las cadenas, una sierra de lujo como esta, es valiosa, me destrozaría verla desaparecer, me acompaña desde mis comienzos. ¡Un poco como tú, de hecho!

Bueno, voy a comer algo, ¡todo esto me da hambre! Vuelvo rápido…hasta luego, amigo

[…]

 

Lunes 23 de septiembre de 2013, 11:34

¡Lo encontré! He hallado otro infiltrado del mundo de los cuentos, estoy como loco. Es más, perdóname, he olvidado decirte buenos días, mi amigo.

Como te decía, haciendo una encuesta esta mañana en una casa, he dado con una tal Anastasia, ya sabes, la hermanastra de esa puta de Cenicienta. Creo que ha venido a este mundo a la vez que ese Gus al que he partido en dos.

Ella vive no muy lejos del campanario, creo que voy  a utilizar ese edificio para hacerle dar el gran salto… Todavía no sé si dormirla con cloroformo antes de subirla o si amenazarla con un arma…me gusta tanto ver el miedo en sus rostros…pienso que lo haré con el arma.

Vuelvo pronto, mi amigo, voy a intentar planear un plan preciso para ocuparme mejor de esa pequeña zorra.

[…]

 

Miércoles 25 de septiembre de 2013, 21:12

Hola, querido diario, ¿cómo estás esta noche? Yo, muy bien, ¡como puedes imaginar! Al fin me he deshecho de la hermanastra de Cenicienta (ojalá pronto pueda meterle mano a ella también, no debe estar muy lejos, en el cuento ella vive con su familia)

He conseguido no pegarle mucho antes de lanzarla desde lo alto de la torre, quería absolutamente que estuviera consciente cuando la empujara por la ventana. Es más placentero ver su rostro asustado, esperando que no ejecute mis intenciones… Dio un buen salto, el aterrizaje ha sido sangriento. El “plaf” que hizo al tocar el suelo me hizo reír, deberías haberlo visto, fue tan bello…

La próxima vez te llevaré conmigo para que asistas al espectáculo.

Voy a ver la tele para relajarme un rato, hasta luego…

[…]

 

Jueves 03 de octubre de 2013, 17:19

Querido diario, creo que he dado con la pista de otra criatura demoniaca. Esa zorra se llama Belle, trabaja como bibliotecaria en el centro del pueblo. Se ha escapado del cuento “La Bella y la Bestia”, sabes, aquel en el que ella devuelve su forma humana a un espantoso monstruo. Espero que él no haya logrado pasar a nuestro mundo también…de todas maneras lo investigaré, por seguridad…

He estudiado sus costumbres y su modo de vida. Voy a poder ocuparme de ella rápidamente, nada más pensarlo me entran olas de calor. Te dejo mi amigo, necesito relajarme…hasta luego.

[…]

 

Martes 15 de octubre de 2013, 00:12

Esa pequeña zorra ha cerrado los ojos para siempre hace alrededor de una hora. Tuve que luchar con ella, porque opuso resistencia. Desafortunadamente murió antes de que la cogiera. No fue mi culpa, te lo juro, ella me obligó, debí golpearla un poco fuerte cuando intentó morderme. Sentí romperse su mejilla bajo mi puño, pero no pensé que eso la mataría…Menos mal que no estaba lejos del árbol, si no, tendría que haberla colgado en su casa, lo que no era mi plan desde el principio. Hacia honor a su nombre esa pequeña putita, realmente era magnífica. Me dio mucha pena no haber podido mirarla a los ojos mientras exhalaba su último suspiro.

Pero no importa, me consolaré con la próxima. Puedes añadir a Belle a lista, querido amigo, ¡un demonio menos en nuestro mundo!

Querido diario, te voy a dejar, estoy muy excitado, es necesario que vaya a relajarme rápido, no aguanto más, esa zorra me ha puesto mucho. ¡Vuelvo rápido!

Martes 15 de octubre de 2013, 11:40

Querido diario, es mediodía, acabo de volver. ¿Me has echado de menos? Eso  espero, tú a mí sí.

Acabo de pasar por delante de la casa de Belle hace un momento, la policía ya la había descolgado, estaba en el suelo bajo una gran sábana blanca. No he podido ver su rostro, me dio pena, me hubiera gustado mucho ver su piel blanquecina y la cara de la gente alrededor.

¡Esas dos zorras de FBI no estaban en el lugar, pero voy a deshacerse de ellas antes de que se metan en mi camino!

Ya vuelvo, tengo hambre, tengo que comprar algo, mi nevera está casi vacía…

Martes 15 de octubre de 2013, 14:29

Lamento haber tardado tanto querido amigo, pero después de comer tuve una idea. Voy a poderme deshacer de esas dos zorras fácilmente. Es de locos lo que se puede encontrar en internet, fabricar explosivos es muy fácil en nuestros días…creo que vamos a tener unos magníficos fuegos artificiales esta tarde…voy a ir a comprar algunos cosas que me faltan y después me pondré en la fabricación de una pequeña bomba artesanal. He encontrado la manera de hacer que la explosión de produzca cuando enciendan el motor. Tengo tantas ganas de estar ahí, estoy como un niño antes de Navidad, esperando con impaciencia que le permitan abrir su regalo.

Martes 15 de octubre de 2013, 19:48

Mi amigo, deberías haberlo visto, ha sido de una belleza increíble. Esa zorra, la rubia, se ha incendiado con una simple brizna de paja. Ha gritado algunos segundos, antes de que su cuerpo entero fuera consumido, casi me corro en mi pantalón ante esa escena tan bella.

Mi única pena es que se me escapó la zorra de su colega, la morena no estaba en el coche con ella cuando ha explotado. Pero la ha visto morir ante sus ojos, la deberías haber visto chillar y llorar…me di el gustazo de retenerla para que no la sacara de ese infierno. Nada más pensarlo…qué felicidad…

Miércoles 16 de octubre de 2013, 08:22

Querido amigo, acabo de leerlo en el periódico y estoy disgustado…la mujer que se ha quemado en el coche no era esa zorra del FBI. Peor para esa rubia que se ha quemado para nada, no tenía que encontrar allí. Pero será necesario que me deshaga de esas dos putas rápidamente…voy a ser lo posible para lograrlo de manera brutal, deben sufrir mucho.

Miércoles 16 de octubre de 2013, 11:35

Al sacar la basura, he visto un coche gris aparecer…llevando en su interior, me apuesto lo que quieras, querido amigo, a las dos putas del FBI. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Seguramente ya han descubierto quién soy.

Habría que saber por qué no me arrestan. O son más imbéciles de lo que creía o traman alguna otra cosa…

Miércoles 16 de octubre de 2013, 13:12

Amigo mío, acabo de llamar a mis contactos en Boston…parece que esos gilipollas del FBI van a enviar a dos equipos de refuerzo para vigilarme. Qué idiotas, ¿nunca han entendido que siempre voy un paso por delante de ellos? Después de estos años de acoso, aún no han comprendido nada…En cambio, yo sí he sabido algo interesante…la puta de la  morena es una infiltrada, viene del cuento de Blancanieves. Muy poca gente lo sabe, pero la reina se llama Regina…¿cree que me puede engañar así como así? ¿Se pensaba ella que no yo conocía de memoria todas sus aventuras? ¿Que yo soy un payaso o un novato? Me toman por un idiota…

Debe haber sido enviada a nuestro mundo para poner fin a mi limpieza. Pero no se lo permitiré.

Querido diario, mi querido amigo, he encontrado a mi próxima víctima…

 


	21. Asunto de familia

 

Emma se había derrumbado al leer las notas de Otto…o Greg Mendell, no sabía muy bien cómo llamarlo.

El hecho de que Regina sea su última víctima la había hecho estallar en llanto. Sabía que la bella morena estaba en peligro, pero se imaginaba que el asesino la había raptado por venganza o como rehén para salir del entuerto. Pero su fin era otro. Iba a golpear a Regina hasta la muerte, violarla y degollarla, como a todas las cuartas víctimas de las series de asesinatos precedentes.

Ayudada  por sus colegas, Emma se puso en pie y salió a coger aire para evitar tener que dar explicaciones por sus crisis de llanto, sin dejarles que hicieran la más mínima pregunta.

Después de algunos minutos, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Mary Margaret para saber algo más del estado de David, esperando que le comunicara buenas noticias, realmente las necesitaba.

«Todavía está en el quirófano» le dijo la pequeña morena, con voz temblorosa «Según el cirujano, debería sobrevivir, pero la bala ha perforado un pulmón. La operación durará aún algunas horas»

«Lo siento mucho» respondió Emma con lágrimas en sus ojos «Va a salir de esta, lo sé. Es fuerte tu sheriff»

Al otro lado del hilo telefónico, Mary Margaret asintió, sin darse cuenta que la rubia no podía verla.

«¿Y tú, has podido atraparlo? ¿Sabes algo de Regina?»

El tono de voz de Emma no dejó presagiar nada bueno, pero la joven debía preguntar.

«No…ninguna pista, ni de Regina, ni de ese loco. Lo único que he podido averiguar es que su verdadero nombre es Greg Mendell»

«¡Oh!» exclamó la morena «como nuestro alcalde, sin embargo es poco común como apellido»

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» preguntó la rubia, asombrada

«Nuestro alcalde, George Mendell. Tiene el mismo apellido que el asesino. Es una coincidencia, pero lo encuentro sorprendente»

«Hace tiempo que aprendí a no creer en las coincidencias» respondió Emma frunciendo el ceño. «Te dejo Mary, tenme al corriente del estado de David, te llamo si averiguo algo nuevo sobre Regina»

Sin dar tiempo a la morena para responder, Emma colgó y se subió al coche para dirigirse al hostal. Entró corriendo en su habitación, sacó su pc portátil de su maletín y lo encendió. Tecleó el nombre de Greg Mendell en la base de datos del FBI y suprimió de la lista las personas que no se correspondían con la descripción hecha por Regina. 

Solo le quedaron dos nombres. El primero tenía una hermana y era chofer de autobús en Illinois. El segundo trabajaba para el estado y tenía un hermano, alcalde de un pequeño pueblo en Maine.

«¡Qué hijo de puta!» gritó la rubia cerrando con un gesto brusco su ordenador.

Cogiendo otra vez su teléfono, estaba a punto de llamar a Gold para ponerle al corriente de su descubrimiento, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si no era ese Greg Mendell? Era mucha coincidencia, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le FBI se lanzara sobre una pista falsa, el mínimo retraso podría costarle la vida a Regina…Debía hablar con el alcalde antes de alertar al director con una información que podría ser errónea.

Cogió su chaqueta, salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápido al ayuntamiento.

 

«Agente Swan, FBI, desearía hablar con el Señor alcalde» dijo con tono autoritario.

«Lo siento, señora, el Sr. Mendell no está hoy, está fuera hasta mañana a última hora. ¿Puedo ayudarla yo?» preguntó su secretaria algo confusa por la presencia de la rubia.

«No…gracias» Emma dio media vuelta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Al salir del ayuntamiento, se giró e intentó calcular a ojo cuál podría ser la ventana del despacho del alcalde. Arrodillándose durante unos segundos, intentó poner sus ideas en orden. Se disponía a entrar por infracción en el despacho de un notable del pueblo…si tenía razón, si realmente era el hermano del asesino, nadie se lo tendría en cuenta. Pero si se equivocaba, ese error marcaría el fin de su carrera.

Con mano temblorosa, suspiró y decidió llamar a Gold para informarle de su descubrimiento, decidida a parar lo que se disponía a hacer, pero de repente el rostro de Regina apareció en su mente. Sus temblores pararon instantáneamente y su determinación volvió, aún más fuerte. Guardando su teléfono, se puso en pie y saltó para trepar a la pared, y comenzar su ascenso hasta la segunda planta.

Al llegar a la ventana, Emma hizo saltar la cerradura y entró sin hacer ruido después de asegurarse de que el despacho estaba vacío.

Rebuscando rápidamente en los cajones, miraba cada hoja de papel sin saber realmente lo que estaba buscando. Intentó conectar el ordenador del alcalde, pero estaba bloqueada por una contraseña. En las películas, los agentes especiales siempre tienen un pen drive mágico que les permite craquear cualquier cuenta en treinta segundos, pero la realidad era otra bien distinta…

Abandonando el ordenador, abrió la agenda del alcalde y hojeó las páginas más recientes. En medio de reuniones del consejo, de citas relacionadas con infraestructuras y otras cosas aburridas, le atención de Emma se centró en una nota garabateada en lápiz en la página correspondiente a ese día “Cita Greg-Conservería-22h”

Su sangre se heló. No podía ser una coincidencia, ahora estaba segura de que el alcalde y Greg Mendell tenían relación. Tecleando en su teléfono, buscó la dirección de la conservería de Storybrooke. Identificó rápidamente el edificio sobre el mapa satélite, cerca de los muelles. Conocía el sitio ya que el cuerpo de Gus había sido encontrado a algunos metros de ahí.

Salió por la ventana, descendió por la pared y se metió en su coche.

Aparcada a unos cien metros de la conservería para no llamar la atención, Emma se deslizó de edificio en edificio, de contenedor en contenedor hasta llegar ante la conservería. Al ver el estado de la fábrica, la rubia comprendió que había sido abandonada hace años.

Deslizándose  por una ventana rota, entró en el edificio y comenzó a recorrer las estancias una por una, su arma en la mano derecha, apoyada sobre la izquierda que sujetaba la linterna.

Después de dos horas de inspección, su ánimo comenzaba a decaer en picado. Había esperado encontrarse a Mendell o a Regina, pero desgraciadamente para ella, la fábrica abandonada estaba totalmente desierta. Al ver su reloj, suspiró al ver que quedaban más de tres horas para que el alcalde se encontrase en ese lugar con su hermano.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, volvió hacia atrás con la idea de plantarse delante de la entrada para coger _in fraganti_ al asesino y a su hermano, pero se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la planta superior. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que en la parte de arriba de la estructura se había construido un cuarto, hecho que se le había pasado totalmente al llegar.

Rápidamente encontró la escalera que le permitiría llegar arriba, escaló despacio, barrote por barrote, su arma en la mano, no queriendo hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiera alertar a quienquiera que estuviera allí.

De rodillas, se deslizó por la pared, y miró por una ventana opaca por la mugre. Su corazón dejó de latir cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Regina, sobre una mesa, aparentemente inconsciente.

Sin tomarse el tiempo en pensar en los riesgos que corría, Emma se incorporó, rompió la ventana con un golpe de culata y saltó al interior, con su arma apuntando.

Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación, y comprendió que estaba sola con su compañera.

Sin guardar su arma, se acercó despacio a Regina que yacía sobre una mesa de madera, con electrodos colocados sobre las sienes, enchufados a una máquina enorme. Su rostro presentaba marcas de golpes y sus muñecas magulladas por las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a la mesa le rompieron el corazón. Emma arrancó los electrodos, cortó las cuerdas de la morena y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándola dulcemente.

«Gina…Gina, despiértate…abre los ojos, cariño, soy yo…soy Emma»

La falta de reacción de la morena le rompió el corazón. Apoyando su frente contra la de Regina, la rubia continuaba acariciándole las mejillas y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

«Regina, despiértate, por favor, no me dejes…vuelve»

De repente, su corazón dejó de latir cuando sintió los dulces labios de la morena posarse en los suyos en un tierno beso. Después de algunos segundos, Regina puso sus manos en la nuca de su amada y la atrajo a ella, mezclando sus lágrimas con las de Emma.

«Gina, he tenido tanto miedo» murmuró la rubia sollozando

«Estoy bien» respondió Regina intentando incorporarse «Ese cabrón no ha tenido tiempo de utilizar sus juguetes de loco» añadió ella posando sus ojos en el sistema eléctrico unido a los electrodos que minutos antes estaban en sus sienes.

Deslizando su pulgar sobre el labio hinchado de la morena, Emma suspiró.

«Pero ha tenido tiempo igualmente de hacerte daño» dijo en voz baja.

«He estado en peores, Emma, no te preocupes» respondió la morena sonriendo para tranquilizar a su compañera «Solo me golpeó al llegar aquí para me echara» añadió masajeándose la nuca.

Al ponerse de pie, la morena sintió un escalofrío  cuando su mirada recorrió el lugar.

«¡Está completamente loco, Emma…Totalmente pirado!»

La rubia se acercó a ella, apoyándole la mano en su hombro para señalarle que todo había acabado, que ya no tenía nada que temer.

«Cree que soy un personaje de cuento. Creo que soy la madrasta de Blancanieves» dijo ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos «Ese chiflado mata a personas pensando que vienen del país de los cuentos de hadas, y que van a invadir la tierra…»

Emma recordó inmediatamente las confesiones que había leído en el diario de Greg Mendell y se contuvo para no dar un paso en falso.

De repente, Regina estalló en llanto. Su máscara de mujer fuerte y temeraria voló en pedazos.

«Dios mío, Emma, si supieras todo lo que me ha contado…todo lo que quería hacerme…»

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera más, la rubia la estrechó en sus brazos y apoyó su mano en su cabeza, acariciándole la cabellera con gesto tierno.

«Yo estoy aquí, Gina, cálmate…te prometo que ese loco no te tocará ni un solo pelo. Voy a ocuparme de él y créeme, lamentará el día que nació»

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañera, Regina respiró más tranquilamente, los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban poco a poco. El olor del perfume de su amada la ayudó a calmarse y después de algunos minutos de cariños, su fuerza y su determinación habían vuelto.

«Creo que él no actúa solo, Emma, ha hablado varias veces de un…»

Regina dejó de hablar, arrastrando a la rubia hacia una pared. La puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente.

«Greg, ¿estás ahí?»

 


	22. Confusión de persona

 

Sin dejar al intruso un segundo para reaccionar, Emma desenfundó su pistola y la apuntó hacia él desde el otro lado del cuarto.

«Ni un gesto, cabrón, o te prometo que tu cabeza reventará antes de que tengas tiempo de decir esta boca es mía» gritó la rubia, rezando secretamente para que el hombre intentara huir para poder apretar el gatillo. Pero, para desgracia de ella, él obedeció, su rostro lívido. Levantando los brazos, intentó hablar entre balbuceos.

«No…no dispare, por favor. Yo…yo no…¿quiénes…sois?»

«Sabe muy bien quiénes somos, no se haga en tonto» respondió la rubia acercándose paso a paso, su arma todavía apuntando a la frente del hombre calvo.

Regina se acercó a la rubia y posó su mano sobre el brazo extendido.

«No es él Emma»

La decepción que sintió la joven en ese momento fue terrible. Tenía tantas esperanzas de haber atrapado  al asesino que su corazón se estrechó, arrancándole una mueca de dolor.

«Mierda, entonces, ¿quién es usted?» exclamó bajando ligeramente su arma

«Es un malentendido, creo» respondió el hombre avanzando despacio «Me llamo George Mendel, soy en alcalde del pueblo»

Regina se sobresaltó cuando vio a su compañera abalanzarse sobre el alcalde y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El hombre se encontró en el suelo sin poder hacer un movimiento.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» dijo la morena completamente asombrada.

«Este tipo es el hermano de Greg Mendell, tu torturador» exclamó la rubia agarrando al alcalde por el cuello, obligándolo a sentarse «Me enteré esta mañana de que ese cabrón no actuaba solo y que su hermano estaba metido en el ajo. Ya te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que tuve al saber que la persona que está a la cabeza de este pueblo forma parte de la familia de ese psicópata» añadió ella apuntando con su pistola al hombre que temblaba contra la pared.

Regina no puedo contener un estremecimiento de asco.

«Es usted» dijo ella señalando al hombre con el dedo «Es usted la persona de la que no dejaba de hablar. No se cansaba de decir que usted iba a venir, que le iba a ayudar…mientras me golpeaba y me explicaba riéndose lo que quería hacerme»

La morena estaba al borde de la náusea. Agradeció al cielo no tener su arma, porque el alcalde se hubiera seguramente encontrado con una bala entre ceja y ceja sin que ella se diera realmente cuenta de cómo habría pasado.

«¿Por…por qué todo eso?» preguntó totalmente perdida «¿Por qué esos horrores, todas esas muertes, todo ese sufrimiento?»

Su voz se apagó suavemente, las palabras que quedaron bloqueadas en su garganta.

«Mi hermano está enfermo, solo intento ayudarlo»

«¿Enfermo? Está completamente loco, sí» gruñó Emma, llena de rabia «¡Ha matado de decenas de personas, ha intentado quemarme en mi coche, ha raptado a Regina pensando que era la reina de no sé qué cuento! Está mucho más que enfermo…él…él…no hay palabras para definir lo que realmente es» murmuró moviendo la cabeza.

«Blancanieves» respondió el hombre mirando a Emma a los ojos

«¿Qué pasa con Blancanieves?»

«Él piensa que Regina es la reina del cuento de Blancanieves» respondió el alcalde intentando levantarse con cuidado.

Emma no le dio tiempo de hacer un movimiento, tirándolo al suelo con una patada en las costillas.

«Quédate ahí, cabrón…» chilló ella «no te he dicho que te movieras»

El hombre llevó su mano a su torso gritando de dolor, enroscándose sobre sí mismo. Tendiendo la mano hacia Emma, intentó calmarla hablándole con suavidad.

«Está enfermo, ¿sabe? ¡En el propio sentido de la palabra! Desde que era pequeño cree que el mundo de los cuentos de hadas existe realmente, que la gente que vive en esa otra…dimensión pueden venir a nuestro mundo cada cierto tiempo»

Recobrando aliento, George Mendel continuó su explicación.

«Cuando era adolescente, salía con una chica, se llamaba Aurora. Está muy enamorado de ella, y cuando ella lo dejó por otro, se sintió completamente perdido. Se imaginó que ella venía de un mundo mágico, que había venido para destruirlo…eso lo volvió completamente loco, en ese momento comenzó su cruzada…» dijo él bajando la mirada «Se le metió en la cabeza la idea de erradicar a los personajes de cuento que pasaban a nuestro universo, matando a las personas que llevaban el nombre de uno de esos héroes de historias fantásticas»

«Siento enormemente todo lo que ha podido hacer» añadió casi en un murmullo «Pero, créanme, yo no tengo nada que ver. Ni siquiera sé quiénes sois» dijo tosiendo, el dolor lo hacía doblarse con cada expiración.

«No te rías de nosotras» respondió Emma, sonriendo de soslayo «Sabes muy bien quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí, todo el pueblo está al corriente»

Bajando la mirada, el hombre suspiró

«¿Qué va a pasar ahora?» murmuró levantando la cabeza, posando su mirada en Regina esperando que ella se mostrase menos agresiva que Emma.

La morena se acercó y se arrodilló ante él

«¿Lo que va a pasar ahora? Mi compañera le va a poner las esposas. Y le aconsejo que no oponga resistencia, le evitará algunos golpes que ella podría darles sin querer» respondió ella sonriendo.

«Después, vamos a llevarlo a la comisaria, donde estará bien vigilado, en compañía de decenas de agentes del FBI que estarán contentos de echar un ojo al hombre que ha sido cómplice de un chiflado que ha intentado por dos veces matar a sus colegas»

A continuación, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, Regina miró a Emma a los ojos. La rubia se acercó y tomó el relevo

«Pero antes de eso, vamos a esperar a que sean las 22:00, hora en la que el loco de su hermano va a aparecer, pensando que se encontrara con usted y con Regina, dispuesto a torturarla  a placer»

«¿Qu…que…qué le van a hacer?» preguntó el hombre totalmente asustado, girando la cabeza de una mujer a la otra.

«Todo dependerá de él» respondió Emma sonriendo. Pero el brillo que el hombre vio en sus ojos le dio escalofríos.

«No le harán daño, ¿verdad? Prométanmelo»

Regina acercó su cara a la del alcalde, hundiendo sus ojos marrones en los del hombre totalmente asustado.

«Ha torturado a decenas de personas…ha disparado a un amigo…me ha secuestrado y golpeado…todo eso, podría perdonarlo si se rindiera sin causar problemas» murmuró ella pausadamente.

Apoyando su mano en el tobillo de Emma, levantó despacio el pantalón de esta y sacó el pequeño revolver de apoyo de su funda.

«Pero ese cabrón ha intentado matar a mi compañera…ha matado a una joven inocente al intentar mandar por los aires a Emma…»

La furia que estaba sintiendo la hizo temblar, su voz era ronca, su mandíbula apretándose unos segundos dejó lugar a una sonrisa sardónica. Al rememorar el dolor que sintió cuando creyó que había perdido a su compañera, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

«Nadie…toca…a mi familia»

 

Greg Mendell llegó unos minutos después de la hora prevista. Estacionó ante la entrada, salió de su berlina y la cerró con llave. Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la cadena que mantenía cerrada la gigantesca puerta de entrada del edificio y se deslizó en el interior. No se molestó en mirar ni  a derecha ni a izquierda, sabía que nadie iba a venir a molestarlo ahí, sobre todo en plena noche.

Sin tampoco molestarse en encender una linterna, el asesino se adentró en los pasillos, y los recorrió uno después de otro, al conocerse de memoria el camino que lo llevaba al sitio donde tenía a Regina. Hacía meses que venía a ese sitio para organizar sus planes y mantener al corriente a su hermano de sus avances en su cruzada contra los visitantes de la otra dimensión. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro cuando comenzó a pensar en lo que iba a hacerle a la bella morena. Todavía no sabía si la mataría ahí o si lo haría en otro sitio, pero lo que era seguro es que después de haberla torturado lo máximo posible, la violaría en ese momento, las ganas que tenía eran apremiantes como para esperar mucho más tiempo.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del primer piso, Greg dudó de algo. La luz estaba apagada…Si su hermano estuviera allí, esta estaría por fuerza, y dado la hora que era, encendida. Y estaba seguro que George estaba ahí, porque su coche estaba aparcado en el camino a unos cien metros de la conservería. Con la mano en uno de los escalones de la escalera, llamó a su hermano.

«¿George?...Georgie, ¿estás ahí?»

Con la mano sobre la boca del alcalde, Emma lo mantenía sujeto con su arma sobre su mejilla para evitar que intentara algo que pusiera en alerta a su loco hermano.

Regina acercó su rostro al oído de la rubia

«Déjale responder» murmuró «si no, va a sospechar algo»

Emma respondió negativamente con la cabeza

«No sabemos lo que hayan podido convenir como código…podría advertirlo, no quiero correr ese riesgo»

Abajo, el hombre comenzó a impacientarse, su respiración acelerándose segundo tras segundo.

«¿Georgie? ¿A qué estás jugando? Respóndeme si estás ahí…¿George?»

Greg Mendell retrocedió unos pasos y frunció el ceño. Con la mosca tras la oreja, retrocedió aún más, cada vez más deprisa.

«¡Mierda!» dijo Emma entre dientes al verlo marcharse.

Aprovechando que la rubia había soltado su agarre, el alcalde la empujó y comenzó a chillar

«¡Sálvate Greg, sálvate! El FBI está aquí»

Regina lo tumbó con un puñetazo bien dado, dejando al hombre caer al suelo mientras que Emma salía precipitadamente del cuarto.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Greg Mendel había desaparecido.

 


	23. Una mujer encolerizada

 

Bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, Emma saltó los últimos escalones y aterrizó en el suelo con menos soltura de lo que habría esperado. Regina la siguió de cerca, ayudándola a recobrar el equilibrio.

«¿Has visto por dónde se ha ido?» preguntó la morena mirando hacia todos lados

«Realmente no. Yo voy por este lado, tú por allí» respondió la rubia alargando el brazo izquierdo «Nos encontramos en diez minutos en la entrada si ninguna le pone la mano encima. Voy a pedir ayuda, ¡vamos a coger a ese perturbado!»

«¡Ok!» dijo Regina «¿Estás segura de que George no se va a mover?»

«Ningún problema, está esposado a una columna y por el golpe que le has dado, no creo que vaya a ningún lado»

Asintiendo, Regina se marchó por la dirección elegida por la rubia, pero se detuvo.

«Emma…yo…yo…»

La rubia le dedicó su más bella sonrisa «Lo sé…» respondió ella mirándola a los ojos «¡Ten cuidado!»

 

Corriendo sin aliento, Greg Mendell se había escondido en un escondrijo de la fábrica, detrás de una enorme máquina de enlatado. Golpeándose las sienes con la mano abierta, intentaba encontrar la mejor solución para escapar de ahí.

Al no saber si un comité de bienvenida estaría apostado en la entrada, había abandonado la idea de recoger su coche, le parecía muy arriesgado.

Recordando las diversas salidas del edificio, se acordó de que una de las antiguas galerías por las que entraba el pescado desembocaba directamente en los muelles. Moviéndose despacio, se deslizó hasta el punto de salida, pero escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas. Escondiéndose detrás de una hilera de tubos, contuvo la respiración.

Regina pasó a algunos metros de él, con su arma levantada. La débil luz del teléfono de Emma del que se servía para iluminarse no le permitió ver que Greg estaba escondido detrás de ella.

Dejó que la mujer se alejara, entonces retomó su carrera hasta la galería, pero no vio la lata de conserva vacía que estaba delante de él. Resbalando torpemente, cayó hacia delante, pero consiguió recomponerse rápido, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero era demasiado tarde.

Al haber escuchado un ruido metálico, Regina volvió sobre sus pasos. Estaba segura  de que alguien estaba ahí. Conteniéndose de gritar el nombre de su compañera para saber si era ella, avanzó ayudándose de su improvisada linterna. De repente, vio una sombra pasar y correr. Esta vez, estaba segura, era Greg Mendell.

«Lo he encontrado, Emma, corre en dirección a una galería, ven aquí» gritó esperando que la rubia la escuchara y que viniera a su lado.

Lazándose a la persecución de su torturador, se guiaba por el ruido de sus pasos, escuchando como su sofocada respiración desvelaba su estado de estrés.

«Te cogeré, cabrón, créeme, te cogeré»

Después de tres minutos de persecución, Regina llegó a una gran sala con dos puertas y ni huella del asesino. Al no conocer la distribución de la fábrica, no podía imaginarse cuál era la más indicada para una huida. Al abrir la primera, vio que daba a otra parte de la fábrica, que se hundía un poco más en el subsuelo.

«Sin duda, la caldera» murmuró para ella misma, como para tranquilizarse.

Al abrir la segunda puerta, vio que daba a un largo pasillo sembrado de estanterías con otra puerta al final, por la cual se filtraba la luz a través de los cristales rotos. Sin pensar, Regina se puso a correr, convencida de que el asesino había decidido salir al aire libre. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en los muelles, iluminados por la débil luz de unas farolas. Sin tener casi tiempo a hacer el menor movimiento, recibió un violento golpe tras la cabeza y se desplomó al suelo.

 

Greg Mendell había decidido coger la puerta que daba al exterior, pero sabía que la mujer que le pisaba los talones haría lo mismo. Una vez fuera, se dio cuenta de que no podría esconderse en ningún lado. Y si el FBI tenía refuerzos, no daría ni dos pasos antes de ser atrapado.

Podría lanzarse al agua, pero al ser mal nadador, se arriesgaba a ahogarse, un riesgo muy grande. Al escuchar los pasos de la  morena por el pasillo, decidió pegarse a la pared y tomarla por sorpresa. Después de todo un rehén lo ayudaría en su huida. Cogió un tubo metálico que se encontraba no lejos de él, esperó a que la agente cruzara la puerta y la golpeó violentamente por detrás, una sonrisa sádica iluminaba su rostro.

Agarrándola por los pelos, la arrastró hacia atrás y no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro de Regina.

«Ajá, pequeña zorra. Nos volvemos a encontrar. ¡Bien, no había acabado contigo!»

 

Emma se puso a correr en dirección a la zona en la que debía encontrarse Regina tan pronto como hubo escuchado su grito. Desgraciadamente, no logró encontrarla y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, localizó la galería de la que la morena había hablado. Llegando a la misma conclusión que su compañera unos diez minutos antes, Emma salió al exterior y su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio a Greg Mendell sosteniendo a Regina por los pelos, y su arma apoyada en su sien.

El rostro de la morena presentaba golpes, su labio y su nariz cubiertos de manchas escarlatas.

«¡Hijo de puta!» gritó la rubia acercándose con paso rápido.

«Ah, ah, ah» respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios «Quédate donde estás o tu amiga se va a encontrar con sus sesos fuera de su bonita cabecita» añadió apoyando con más fuerza el arma contra la sien de Regina, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Emma se paró en seco y miró a la morena con una mirada inquieta

«Gina, ¿estás bien?»

La morena intentó enderezar un poco la cabeza, pero su torturador se lo impidió, tirándola hacia atrás para colocar su rostro delante del suyo, arrancándole de paso algunos cabellos.

«¡Mátalo, Emma, no te preocupes por mí, mátalo!» gimió Regina con gesto de asco.

Con su arma dirigida hacia Greg, la rubia intento apuntar a su cabeza, pero la cara de Regina estaba muy cerca. Un falso movimiento, un error de apreciación, y mataría a su compañera.

Además su mano temblaba demasiado para intentar algo. Bajando despacio su arma, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Greg se echó a reír, una risa fría, sádica, totalmente desprovista de emoción.

«¡He ganado otra vez…no podéis hacer nada contra mí, pedazo de zorras! ¡Soy demasiado fuerte para vosotras, nunca lograreis invadir nuestro mundo!»

Fue retrocediendo paso a paso, sirviéndose de su rehén como escudo humano.

«¿Dónde está tu coche, puta?» gritó atrayéndola un poco más hacia atrás.

«Encuéntralo tú mismo, cabrón» respondió la morena en un gemido.

Emma cerró los ojos unos segundos, rezando para que Regina dejara de enfadarlo, no quería que le pasara nada. Pero para su sorpresa, el hombre estalló de  nuevo en risas.

«No te preocupes, voy a salirme con la mía. Hace años que os estoy embaucando, no van a ser dos miserables agentes las que conseguirán hacerme caer»

De repente, a lejos, empezaron a  escucharse sirenas, que se acercaban cada vez más. Los refuerzos pedidos por Emma finalmente llegaban, y la rubia suspiró aliviada.

El hombre, entonces, de repente se tensó. Sin tener tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Emma cayó al suelo, un fulgurante dolor nacía en su pecho.

Los gritos de Regina le parecían lejanos, como un simple murmullo, su cerebro focalizándose solo en un hecho: Greg Mendell acababa de dispararle.

Regina cayó de rodillas, el asesino ya no pudo sujetarla, totalmente obnubilado por la visión de Emma asfixiándose y por la alegría de haber abatido a una agente del FBI delante de su colega.

Aprovechándose de la risa loca del hombre, la morena apretó los dientes y a pesar del dolor físico y emocional, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó al asesino en la garganta con su mano derecha, y encadenó deprisa una patada en las rodillas para hacerlo caer. Gritando de dolor, Mendel dejó caer su arma y se llevó las manos a su rodilla. El ruido que había resultado del golpe no dejaba lugar a dudas, su rodillas se había roto.

Llena de rabia, Regina agarró el arma del psicópata y piso la rodilla del hombre que lloraba de rabia y de dolor. Pisando y levantado su pie, ella disfrutaba al escucharlo chillar e insultarla.

«¿Qué se siente al estar del otro lado del arma, cabrón?» rugió la morena, su mirada oscura y de odio en el rostro desconcertado del hombre.

«Te voy a matar, zorra» gritó él, arrastrado por la adrenalina «Te voy a matar como he matado a la puta de tu novia, y créeme tú…»

«¡La puta de su novia está muy bien!»

Regina se sobresaltó y dejo escapar un sollozo de alegría. Emma estaba delante de ella, la mano sobre el pecho, una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

«¿Acaso pensabas que me había lanzado en tu búsqueda sin chaleco antibalas?» le dijo a la morena en un suspiro

Regina no pudo evitar saltar al cuello de su compañera, besándola fogosamente intentando no dañarla. Después de algunos segundos de caricias, apoyó su frente en la de la rubia

«Me gustaría que perdieras esa costumbre de hacerte pasar por muerta, no soportaría un tercer impacto» dijo con una sonrisa.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa observación. Enjugando las lágrimas de su amante con su pulgar, la besó tiernamente

«¡Te lo prometo!»

 

Aprovechando la escena del reencuentro de las dos agentes, Greg Mendell había intentado arrastrase lo más lejos posible, teniendo todavía en la cabeza la idea de escapar del FBI.

Pero en tres pasos las agentes lo atraparon,  él se volvió hacia ellas y les soltó

«Algún día os cogeré. Contigo, Regina, acabaré lo que he comenzado. Y pienso violarte delante de tu puta novia, después te degollaré mientras que ella grita tu nombre» gritó él jadeando, tanto de dolor como de excitación «¡Después me ocuparé de ella, creo que también la violaré, tendido sobre tu sangre!»

No queriendo entrar en su juego, Emma se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

«¿Y qué te hace creer que vas a poder hacer todo eso, tarado mental?»

«Porque no iré a la cárcel» dijo sonriendo «¡Tengo abogado, mi hermano conoce a mucha gente! ¡Me haré pasar por loco, solo iré al manicomio. Saldré pronto, ya veréis, y os encontraré!»

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, la locura se apoderaba de todo su ser.

«¡Os encontraré y os mataré a las dos!»

Los disparos estallaron en el aire, uno, después dos, tres. Greg Mendell se derrumbó, una bala en la cabeza, dos en el corazón.

Regina bajó el brazo, su arma aún humeante en su mano.

«Yo creo que no…»

Emma se levantó y hundió su mirada esmeralda en la de su compañera

«Nadie…toca…a …mi…familia»

 


	24. Adiós Storybrooke

 

David parpadeó, la luz intensa le molestaba demasiado para mantener los ojos abiertos. Después de algunos segundos de aclimatación, su vista se enfocó y su mirada se encontró con el rostro de Mary Margaret, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra, la joven se lanzó sobre él y lo estrechó en sus brazos sollozando. Intentando devolverle el abrazo, el sheriff gimió de dolor. Su hombro le dolía horriblemente y su respiración era dificultosa. Después de unos segundos, la joven retrocedió.

«No intentes moverte, y sobre todo, déjate la mascarilla, todavía la necesitas» le explicó ella sosteniéndole la mano «¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?»

El hombre respondió que no moviendo su cabeza.

Sabiendo ya  lo que se iba a encontrar, la pequeña morena no se sorprendió. Cuando fue a abrir la boca para contarle todo lo que había pasado, fue inmediatamente interrumpida por la llegada de Emma y Regina.

Al ver al joven despierto, la bella rubia gritó de alegría y se acercó a él para abrazarlo delicadamente. Regina fue más discreta y se contentó con darle un beso en la mejilla, y susurrándole «Bienvenido a casa, David»

Al ver la mirada de sorpresa del joven, sonrió dulcemente, porque comprendió que su sorpresa se debía a su labio hinchado y un morado amarillento en su ojo.

«Mary te explicará» murmuró la joven retrocediendo despacio, colocándose al lado de Emma en las sillas colocadas alrededor de la cama, y cogiendo la mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

La pequeña morena se volvió a colocar al lado de su novio y le habló despacio.

«Estás en el hospital, David. Recibiste un disparo de Greg Mendel, el asesino en serie al que las chicas y tú estabais investigando. ¿Te acuerdas del caso?»

El hombre movió la cabeza asintiendo, se acordaba perfectamente.

«La bala perforó tu pulmón derecho» añadió la joven acariciándole la mano «Perdiste mucha sangre. Emma te encontró y pidió auxilio»

David giró su cabeza hacia Emma y le sonrió dulcemente. La rubia le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y un guiño.

«Se te operó de urgencia, duró más de diez horas» le siguió explicando Mary «Estás fuera de peligro, pero todavía estarás algunos días mal, y será necesario que conserves la ayuda respiratoria hasta finales de semana. Has estado sedado durante cinco días…»

La continuación de la charla duró varias horas. Mary Margaret, Emma y Regina le explicaron cómo había ido la continuación de la investigación, relatándole el secuestro de Regina, los descubrimientos de Emma, la complicidad del alcalde de Storybrooke que dormía en prisión desde hace una semana, esperando su juicio que se avecinaba agitado debido al palmarés de su hermano.

David sonrió cuando Regina le anunció que el asesino no causaría más daño a nadie, sin extenderse sobre el final de la historia, porque no quería revelarle las torturas físicas y emocionales que había sufrido.

Emma tomó el relevo y compartió con él noticias mucho más agradables, como el hecho de que ella y Regina estaban oficialmente juntas y que desde hace algunos días vivían en una nube de felicidad. Habían esperado a que el joven se despertase para marcharse, y este hecho lo conmovió mucho.

Decidieron dejar a Mary Margaret y a David solos, así que Emma y Regina besaron al joven, cada una por un lado, y haciendo una señal con la mano, le indicaron que volverían a visitarlo al finalizar el día antes de dejar Storybrooke.

 

«¡Estoy tan contenta de que se haya despertado!» dijo Emma mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Desde que se habían encontrado en la bañera, Regina se había mudado a la habitación de Emma, solo sirviéndose de la suya para dejar las maletas y el material informático. Desde ese momento, sus noches habían sido cálidas y tiernas, poniendo en ejecución sus ideas, una más picante que la otra.

Emma había sabido ponerse rápidamente a la altura, algo torpe en un principio, pero Regina había sabido darle confianza y devolver el gusto por la vida.

«Se puede decir que Storybrooke ha cambiado nuestras vidas» murmuró la morena sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Emma la tomó por la mano y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla

«Tú has cambiado mi vida…»

Intercambiando un tierno beso, la morena estrechó a su compañera en un abrazo que le hinchó el corazón. Rápidamente, Emma sintió deseos, mucho menos platónicos…

«Bien, ¡en dos horas nos vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!»

Sin decir más, empujó a Regina con la mano abierta. La morena cayó hacia atrás, en la cama, soltando una carcajada, sabiendo muy bien lo que su bella rubia tenía en mente.

Emma se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante y deslizó sus manos por su vientre. Subiendo despacio, le acarició los pechos por encima de su suéter con una mirada picarona.

«Hmmm, si supieras de lo que tengo ganas» murmuró mordiéndose la lengua.

No hizo falta más para que la sangre de Regina hirviera. Incorporándose, agarró a la rubia por el cuello y la atrajo hacia ella. Mordisqueando sus labios para pincharla, ella perdió rápidamente el control cuando la rubia pidió el acceso a su boca con la punta de su lengua. Una dulce batalla comenzó, cada una quería llevar ventaja sobre la otra, mordiendo, lamiendo los labios de la otra, sus lenguas enredándose en una sensual danza.

Con un gemido de frustración, Emma decidió dejar la boca de la morena para atacar su cuello, mordiéndola y lamiéndola suavemente hasta llegar al escote que dejaba al descubierto la blusa blanca, y con un golpe seco, arrancó los botones uno a uno. Sorprendida, la morena abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y se dispuso a reprochárselo, pero cuando vio cómo se mordía el labio con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, solo pudo animarla.

«Continua…tengo ganas de ti» murmuró con voz ronca.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Emma desabrochó el sujetador de la morena y lo lanzo al fondo del cuarto. Los dos pechos de su amada estaban ya hinchados de placer, los pezones erectos solo esperaban una cosa, que la rubia los mimara.

Su mano derecha se abalanzó sobre uno, e inclinándose sobre el otro lo tomó con su boca. Lamiéndolo ávidamente, comenzó a mordisquearlo sensualmente mientras miraba a su amante  a los ojos. Regina ya jadeaba de placer, acariciando los cabellos de su amada, empujándola a descender más abajo, mucho más abajo. Era rápido, pero lo deseaba. Su compañera había demostrado un talento particular cuando se trataba de lamer su entrepierna, quería que se ocupara de ella, ahora.

Emma había comprendido rápidamente el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír. Comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Regina, depositando miles de besos a lo largo del recorrido, llegó a la altura del ombligo. Conociendo ahora los puntos débiles de su amante, sacó la punta de su lengua y lo rodeó, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón, arrancándole espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo a su compañera.

Presa de un deseo particular, Emma se detuvo algunos segundos, hecho que arrancó un gemido de frustración a la morena.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó con un resoplido

«Chuuut…déjame hacer» respondió la rubia con gesto pícaro.

Desabrochando el cinturón de Regina, bajó el pantalón milímetro a milímetro, hasta sacarlo completamente. Ascendiendo despacio, acariciándole las pantorrillas, los muslos, Emma puso su boca sobre la ropa interior de Regina.

«Hmmmm, estás completamente mojada, querida» susurró deslizando su lengua por las costuras del pedazo de tela.

«¿De quién es la culpa?» murmuró la morena, loca por la excitación, esperando una liberación que tardaba en llegar.

Poniendo sus manos a cada lado de las bragas de su compañera, Emma las fue bajando despacio hasta que la morena decidió mover las piernas para acelerar el movimiento, lo que hizo reír a la rubia.

Enderezándose, Emma se sacó el suéter por encima de su cabeza, desabrochó rápidamente su sujetador y lo tiró a los pies de la cama. De pie, por encima de Regina, hizo deslizar su pantalón, y lo envió al fondo del cuarto. Sin demora, su tanga siguió el mismo camino, dejando a la vista los labios hinchados de su sexo, ya mojado por la excitación.

Regina se pasó la lengua por los labios al comprender lo que su compañera tenía en mente.

Agarrándola por los tobillos, la atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole comprender que no soportaría un minuto más. La rubia se dejó caer dulcemente y se colocó encima de su compañera en posición inversa. Acariciando delicadamente las pantorrillas de su amante, deslizó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la morena y depositó un beso sobre su ingle, arrancándole nuevos espasmos de placer.

¡Regina ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba más, mucho más! Agarrando el muslo de la rubia, la atrajo hacia ella de manera que el sexo de Emma quedara sobre su rostro.

Apoyando sus manos en las nalgas redondeadas de su compañera, alzó la cabeza y besó el sexo húmedo que solo esperaba esas atenciones. Después de algunos lánguidos besos, comenzó a lamer los labios íntimos de su amada, saboreando con delectación la miel que de él manaba.

Emma fue presa de un temblor de placer y jadeando alzó la cabeza. Apoyando su mano sobre el sexo de Regina, separó los labios con la punta de los dedos y comenzó a prodigarle el mismo tormento que la morena le estaba infligiendo a ella.

Rápidamente el cuarto fue invadido por los gemidos, gritos de gozo y jadeos de placer. Las dos mujeres comenzaron una guerra sin piedad, cada una lamiendo el sexo de su amante, hundiendo sus lenguas en la oquedad caliente y húmeda, mordisqueando el clítoris erecto e hinchado, deslizando un dedo o dos en la gruta íntima que palpitaba al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Balanceándose ligeramente hacia un lado, las dos mujeres intercambiaron, durante largos minutos, caricias sobre los muslos, las nalgas, amasando y arañando una el cuerpo de la otra entre gemidos de éxtasis.

Después los movimientos de las lenguas se hicieron más discontinuos, las penetraciones con los dedos se aceleraron más y más.

Emma fue la primera en sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba, pero decidida a no correrse antes que Regina, aceleró el movimiento de su lengua sobre el hinchado clítoris de la morena.

Regina, habiendo iniciado ya el viaje hacia ese punto de no retorno, hundió su lengua entre los labios carnosos de la rubia y la clavo en el hueco de su gruta, devorando golosamente su sexo mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de la rubia con su pulgar. Llevándose mutuamente a un placer que iba _in crescendo_ , las dos mujeres se liberaron a la vez, dejando que el orgasmo las invadiera a la vez.

Después de algunos minutos durante los cuales tuvieron la sensación de flotar en una nube, Emma se colocó en la misma dirección que su compañera, estrechándola fuertemente contra ella en un tierno abrazo.

Un ligero sollozo salió de su boca, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a Regina que se giró rápidamente, y posó sus labios en los de la rubia. Sabiendo lo que podría estar causando su malestar, no dijo nada, contentándose con acariciar los cabellos de Emma y cubriéndola de besos.

«No quiero volver» murmuró suavemente la rubia «Estoy muy bien aquí, contigo…solo nosotras dos, nadie que nos juzgue o que nos diga que lo que hacemos no está bien»

Estrechándola hacia ella, Regina dejó un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

«Lo sé, mi amor. Pero créeme, nadie nos juzgará, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo»

Emma sonrió tiernamente con su rostro hundido en el cuello de la morena.

«Cuando regresemos, iré a ver a Neal, y le explicaré todo. Será difícil, pero yo lo necesito…y él también»

Regina se separó un poco, enjugando las lágrimas de su amada con la yema de sus dedos.

«Estaré contigo, lo haremos juntas. Y después, seremos las más felices del mundo, créeme»

La sonrisa de Emma se agrandó, su corazón latiendo con un dulce calor. Esa mujer era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Hoy sabía que su vida sería maravillosa a su lado, y sería para el resto de sus días.

Apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla de Regina, la atrajo despacio hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso.

«Te amo Gina»

El corazón de la morena se saltó un latido. Emma acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos por primera vez. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas, cerró los ojos y besó a su vez a la rubia

«Te amo Emma»

 

La mirada de Emma se posó sobre el rostro de Regina que dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. El vuelo de noche iba a llegar pronto a destino, y con el fin de ese viaje una página de sus vidas se habría cerrado. Habiéndose despedido de Mary Margaret y de David dos horas antes del embarque, les habían prometido mantenerse en contacto y volver a visitarlos una semana o dos más tarde, dejando tiempo para que el joven se restableciera tranquilamente.

Enternecida por el semblante sereno de su compañera, la rubia no pudo evitar contener una lágrima de alegría pensando lo que había cambiado su vida ante la aparición de esa mujer. Habiendo salido de Boston hace solo unos días con una vida sombría, perdida en un túnel sin salida en el que era incapaz de vislumbrar una luz, hoy estaba locamente enamorada de su compañera, esta nueva relación le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, y sobre todo el deseo de avanzar y de hacer todo lo posible para que esa nueva etapa de su vida comenzara en las mejores condiciones posibles. Y por desgracia, esa transición implicaba una cosa, el divorcio… Perdida en sus pensamientos, Emma no vio que Regina se había despertado y que la llamaba dulcemente.

«¿Emma?...¿Emma, cariño?» murmuró la morena apoyando su mano sobre la de la rubia, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

«Oh, perdón, discúlpame, yo…estaba pensando»

«Ya lo he visto, sí» respondió Regina sonriendo.

La voz del comandante anunciando que el avión iba a aterrizar cortó la conversación. La morena sabía muy bien lo que preocupaba a Emma, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. No quería importunarla, desde su salida de Storybrooke, ella esperaba que fuera su compañera la que diera el primer paso para abordar el tema.

«Pensaba en Neal» suspiró la rubia tristemente «Mañana tendré que hablarle de ti…de nosotras…y no sé por dónde comenzar»

«¿Mañana?¿No quieres volver a casa ahora?» preguntó Regina un poco sorprendida.

«No…no tengo ganas de pelear hoy, he pasado un buen día y quiero que acabe de la misma manera, a tu lado bajo las sábanas» respondió Emma sonriendo.

«Entonces, esta noche olvídalo todo» dijo la morena besándole el dorso de la  mano «Mañana por la mañana hablaremos de todo eso, y te acompañaré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?»

La rubia asintió y posó sus labios en los de su compañera para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

 

«¿Has tenido la misma pesadilla?» preguntó delicadamente Emma pasándole una tostada a su compañera.

La noche había sido larga para las dos mujeres. Una vez en casa de Regina, esta le enseñó la casa a Emma, y tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas no muy católicas, pero el cansancio de todo el día las condujo rápidamente a la cama. Y pronto cayeron en el sueño, pegadas una contra la otra, pero las pesadillas recurrentes de la morena había despertado a Emma a cada hora.

«Sí…siempre la misma» respondió Regina bajando la mirada «Lo siento, no te dejé dormir en toda la noche»

«No es grave» respondió la rubia cogiendo su vaso de zumo de naranja «Eso me permitió abrazarte y observarte mientras te dormías»

Regina no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajó la mirada.

«No comprendo por qué tengo ese sueño…siempre el mismo, siempre sobre esa mesa en la fábrica, con Mendell que me explica su plan»

«¿No comprendes por qué?» preguntó Emma con los ojos abiertos como platos «Claro, porque solo fuiste secuestrada y golpeada por un asesino en serie. Casi te tortura, te viola y te degüella, pero aparte de eso, todo está bien» dijo ella moviendo los brazos en todos los sentidos.

Regina no puedo contener una carcajada ante el gesto de indignación de su compañera.

«Eso ya lo sé, cariño…pero enfermos como ese ya he visto muchos, no creo que sea solo eso. Tengo la sensación de que mi mente intenta decirme algo, pero no logró descifrarlo…»

«Bien, pues vas a decirle a tu mente que sería muy amable de su parte que te dejara dormir o al menos que te despertara con escenas guarras, que eso sirve para algo» respondió Emma sacándole la lengua.

Regina comenzó a reírse de nuevo y lanzó su servilleta hacia su compañera que la esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?» preguntó la morena con un tono preocupado.

«Sí…tengo que hacerlo sola» respondió Emma clavando su mirada esmeralda en los ojos marrones de su compañera.

«Te amo Regina, te amo con todo mi corazón» murmuró dulcemente «Y si hoy he llegado hasta aquí, si he logrado reunir el valor para acabar con todo eso, es gracias a ti, y nada más que a ti…pero debo hacerlo sola, por honestidad hacia Neal y para sentirme finalmente libre»

Regina posó delicadamente sus labios en los de la rubia y la besó tiernamente, transmitiéndole toda la pasión y el amor que sentía hacia ella.  Después de unos segundos, Emma rompió el besó y posó su frente en la de la morena. Con un último suspiro, sonrió apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su colega y salió del coche.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Regina la vio desaparecer, perdiéndola de vista cuando entró en el jardín de su casa.

Su espera duró dos horas. En su cabeza desfilaban todos los escenarios posibles, desde una pelea violenta hasta una charla calmada, de una escena de ruptura con platos volando por la sala hasta el escenario más terrible que pudiera imaginar, Emma cambiando de opinión y terminando la conversación desnuda bajo las sábanas con Neal. Ante ese pensamiento, las náuseas la atraparon y la obligaron  a salir del coche para tomar algo de aire.

Volvía sobre sus pasos cuando vio un coche salir del garaje de la casa de Emma, derrapando en la calle y arrancando a toda marcha hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma apareció en la calle, arrastrando una maleta tras ella y una mochila sobre sus hombros.

Regina no pudo contenerse más tiempo y echó a correr hacia ella, estrechándola en un abrazo desesperado. Después de unos segundos, Emma retrocede despacio y acarició la mejilla de la morena.

«Ya está hecho» dijo con expresión triste «Se lo he contado todo…todo, mi deseo de dejarlo desde hace meses, el hecho de que ya no lo amo, el odio que siento…»

La rubia dejó de hablar y Regina de respirar. En su interior, el estrés hizo rápidamente aparición, a la velocidad de un caballo a galope. Su corazón se encoge, sus latidos se iban acelerando a medida que sus emociones la invadían. Con todo su cuerpo temblando, solo esperaba una cosa, solo una. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperó algunos segundos, después Emma la besó tiernamente.

«Le he hablado de ti…de nosotras. Lo sabe todo. Sabe que lo dejo por ti, que te amo y que quiero construir una nueva vida a tu lado»

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido y la morena estalló en sollozos. El miedo a verse rechazada dejó lugar a una alegría inmensa, que la invadía completamente.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Emma la tomó una vez más en sus brazos y hundió su rostro en la cabellera de la morena. De pie, en la acera, las dos mujeres permanecieron largos minutos abrazadas una a la otra, saboreado ese momento de ternura que solo ellas podían compartir.

Soltando dulcemente el abrazo, Regina tomó las manos de Emma y depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios.

«Ven…vamos a casa»

 

 


	25. Epílogo

 

Bajando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, la pequeña corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada  riendo.

Antes de que los invitados tuviesen tiempo de tocar, ella abrió la puerta impetuosamente y saltó a los brazos del hombre que, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, se había preparado para cogerla.

«Cucu, pequeño monstruo» dijo David besando a la pequeña en la mejilla «¿Cómo estás?»

«¡Muy bien!» contesto la pequeña morenita riendo con las cosquillas que le prodigaba su padrino «¿La tita no está?» preguntó en voz baja decepcionada al no ver aparecer el rostro de Mary Margaret

«Ya viene, tu mamá la está ayudando a sacar a tu primo del coche» respondió David sonriendo, atacando a la pequeña con un nuevo ataque de cosquillas que le arrancó una crisis de locas risas.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, la pequeña salió corriendo para unirse a su madre y su tía en la entrada, haciendo suspirar a Emma de alegría.

«Hey, ¿cómo estás?» exclamó David al ver a la rubia apoyada en el dintel de la puerta.

«Muy bien, ¿y tú?» preguntó ella estrechándolo entre sus brazos, feliz de poder abrazar a su amigo.

«Figúrate. ¡Estamos muy contentos de haber podido finalmente venir a veros!» dijo él sonriendo «¡Cómo ha crecido, es increíble!» añadió señalando con un gesto a la pequeña.

«Sí…cinco años ya, ¿te das cuenta?» suspiró Emma, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos «Cada día que pasa en un bendición» añadió la rubia, llenándose de repente sus bellos ojos verdes de lágrimas.

David la estrechó contra él una vez más, la besó dulcemente en la frente. Sabía muy bien que esas lágrimas de felicidad eran también lágrimas de pena por la desaparición de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Emma apreció ese gesto, ese silencio que para ella quería decir mucho.

Después de unos segundos, se recobró y secó sus ojos con el reverso de la mano.

«Entra, no estamos aquí para llorar como magdalenas» murmuró abriendo completamente la puerta.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina y Mary Margaret atravesaron la puerta riendo. La joven maestra tenía a su hijo de ocho meses en los brazos, mientras que la morena y su hija cargaban los bolsos y las maletas de la pareja.

Emma sonrió al ver la escena. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado hace diez años que su bella morena y la mujer del sheriff estarían tan cercanas? El primer encuentro fue tumultuoso, pero hoy ellas intercambiaban consejos sobre cómo cambiar pañales o qué modelo de sillita para el coche comprar. Su corazón se hinchó de amor por su bella morena, era su Regina…una mujer imprevisible y a veces fría, pero solo en apariencia.

Sacada de sus pensamientos por su hija que le tiraba del pantalón, volvió a la Tierra y ayudó a su compañera a vaciar el coche de sus invitados y los instaló en la habitación prevista.

La sobremesa pasó en calma, cada uno contando sus últimas aventuras. Mary Margaret y Emma recordando viejas historias, mientras que Regina y David se lanzaron a hablar de política, lo que hizo huir a la pequeña al jardín.

David aprovechó entonces su ausencia para hablar de ella en completa libertad.

«¡Es una monada!»

«¡Como su madre!» respondió Emma mordiéndose la lengua, arrancando una risa a Regina que le dio un golpe en el hombro.

«¿Le damos los regalos esta noche?» preguntó el joven mientras cogía algunos cacahuetes del bol puesto delante de él.

«Sí, cuando saquemos el pastel» respondió Regina, y después tomó un sorbo de su coctel «Apuesto a que habéis hecho alguna locura»

«¡Por supuesto!» dijo Mary Margaret encogiéndose de hombros «Vemos a nuestra ahijada dos veces al año, no pensaras que vamos a venir con las manos vacías» añadió sonriendo.

David se inclinó hacia delante y habló con tono más serio

«¿Se lo habéis dicho?»

«¿Lo de su adopción? ¡Sí!» respondió la rubia mirando al joven a los ojos «Decidimos que ya era hora de que lo supiera»

«Reaccionó muy bien» añadió Regina cogiendo la mano de su compañera «le explicamos todo con detalle, de dónde venía, por qué la habíamos elegido»

«Después de hablar durante un rato, ella nos dio un gran abrazo» dijo Emma que comenzaba a llorar al recordar el momento.

Regina se levantó y fue a besar a su amada con un tierno beso, estrechándola contra ella.

Después de algunos minutos, la morena se separó y recogió los recipientes vacíos de la mesa.

«Voy a poner a calentar la cena» dijo a todos desapareciendo en la cocina algunos metros más lejos.

Con semblante de conspiración, Emma esperó unos segundos, después se inclinó hacia delante, señalando a David y a Mary Margaret que se acercaran.

«No puedo guardar esto para mí sola, estoy muy excitada» murmuró la rubia nerviosa «Dentro de tres semanas es nuestro aniversario»

«¿Vuestro aniversario?» preguntó la morena algo sorprendida

«Síii..la primera vez que…en fin…ya sabes. ¡No voy a hacerte un dibujo!» dijo la rubia sacando la lengua

«Ohhhh» exclamó David retrocediendo ligeramente, su rostro con un color rojo que hizo reír a su mujer a carcajadas.

«Perdónale, sabes que siempre se ha sentido incómodo cuando se habla de eso» añadió Mary Margaret.

«Estos hombres…» dijo la rubia «¡En fin, que quiero llevarla a comer a un restaurante chic en Boston y…pedirle que se case conmigo!»

«¡Ajá!» exclamó la morena, levantándose de repente para abrazar a la rubia «Pero eso es genial, estoy muy contenta»

«Chuuut» dijo Emma abrazando a la morena «no vayas a arruinar mi sorpresa, eh»

«No te preocupes» murmuró Mary Margaret volviendo a su sitio, intercambiando una mirada llena de alegría con David, que se contentó con hacer un signo levantando su pulgar.

«Se lo voy a decir a nuestra hija» murmuró la rubia «pero se lo diré en el último momento, porque si no, no podrá mantener el secreto» dijo sonriendo.

Sin tener tiempo de decir más, Emma se sentó mejor en su silla al ver a parecer a Regina que venía a sentarse con ellos.

Poniendo los ojos sobre su compañera, la morena frunció el ceño.

«¿Se…lo has dicho?» exclamó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

«¿Decir qué?» respondió la rubia, con voz temblorosa, asustada ante la idea de que Regina hubiera podido escuchar lo que había dicho hacía diez segundos.

«Sobre Storybrooke» añadió la morena con mirada suspicaz

«¿Oh? Ohhh» dijo Emma, de pronto aliviada «No, por supuesto que no, querida, te esperaba para eso» dijo sonriendo.

«¿Qué pasa con Storybrooke?» preguntó David, totalmente perdido

Regina se sentó sobre las rodillas de su amada y la abrazo tiernamente

«Bien…Emma y yo desearíamos que Allysia tuviera una hermanita»

«O  un hermanito» añadió Emma

«O un hermanito» afirmó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco «Y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que con nuestra vida actual no disfrutaríamos de nuestros hijos»

«Así que yo de dimitido» continuó la rubia sonriendo «He dejado el FBI, hace ahora dos semanas»

David y Mary Margaret estaban pasmados. Ellos sabían lo mucho que Emma amaba su trabajo, y verla tomar tal decisión los dejó sin voz.

«Y he pasado mi tiempo libre buscando un sitio agradable donde podamos vivir los cuatro y…llegamos a la conclusión de que Storybrooke sería perfecto para eso»

Mary Margaret dejó escapar su alegría levantándose y abrazando a sus dos amigas.

«Pero, ¡es estupendo! Estoy muy feliz, eso quiere decir que vamos a vernos todos los días» exclamó ella

«Sí, de hecho sí…creo» respondió la rubia sonriendo «porque tengo la intención de pedir al sheriff del pueblo que acepte mi solicitud para ser su adjunta»

David no dijo una palabra, pero las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos hablaban por él. Uniéndose al abrazo de las tres mujeres, besó dulcemente a Emma en la mejilla.

«Envíame un curriculum, veré qué puedo hacer» dijo riendo.

Separándose, cada uno volvió a su lugar y levantó su vaso para brindar.

«Pero…¿y tú?» preguntó Mary Margaret mirando a Regina «¿Qué vas a hacer?»

«Hemos hablado mucho y somos conscientes de que yo no puedo dejar mi puesto de Directora del FBI tan fácilmente como Emma, así que pienso que las primeras semanas iré y vendré, pero mi dimisión está enviada, esperamos solo que mi sucesor sea anunciado» respondió ella acariciando la mano de su compañera.

«Y…¿qué vas a hacer en Storybrokke? ¿Tienes alguna idea?»

«Todavía no lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero nada en concreto»

«Ella ambiciona el puesto de alcaldesa» dijo la rubia

«¡Emma!...No, dije que el puesto me interesaba, pero aún no lo sé, tenemos tiempo para hablarlo»

«Serías una estupenda alcaldesa» dio David apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla «Desde que Medell acabó en la cárcel, no hemos tenido a nadie realmente cualificado para ese puesto. Con tus conocimientos jurídicos y tu pasado en el pueblo, serías elegida sin dudarlo» añadió frotándose la barbilla «Voy a hablar con mis contactos»

Regina quiso agradecérselo, pero su hija corrió desde el fondo del jardín y se sentó en sus rodillas.

«Mamá, tengo hammmbre» exclamó tocándose la barriga.

«Pronto estará lista, cariño» respondió la morena besándola en la frente.

Emma se levantó y tomó a su hija de la mano.

«Ven Allysia, vamos a poner la mesa»

La pequeña niña saltó de las rodillas de su madre y siguió a Emma saltando.

La rubia se giró y con un gesto de la mano envió un beso a Regina, que lo recogió alargando su mano. Cerrando el puño, lo colocó en su corazón.

«Os amo»

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
